VIDAS DESENFRENADAS
by hale cullen anna
Summary: SEXO, DROGAS, ALCOHOL, mentiras, secretos, TODO ESO Y MAS RODEA SU VIDA, NO LOS LIMITES conocen, LAS REGLAS SE HICIERON PARA ROMPERSE, COMO TERMINARAn, MUCHO MAL LeMmon RESUMEN
1. Chapter 1

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES NADAMAS LA HISTORIA QUE ES MI LOCA CABEZA Y DE MI AMIGA JESSICA**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA NUEVA LOCURA**

**SEXO, DROGAS, ALCHOL , MENTIRAS , SECRETOS ,TODO ESO Y MAS RODEA SU VIDA, NO CONOCEN LOS LIMITES , LAS REGLAS SE HICIERON PARA ROMPERSE , COMO TERMINARAN.**

**QUE PASARA CUANDO SUS PADRES SE ENTEREN, QUE PASARA CUANDO SU DESENFRENO COBRE LA FACTURA , QUE PARA CUANDO PIERDAN LO QUE MAS AMAN?**

**BELLA POV **

Tengo una vida perfecta a mi 21 años tengo todo, amigas de toda la vida a mi lado, soy la mejor de mi clase ,mi padres llenan mi cuenta bancaria cada mes ,no me hace falta nada y cuando necesito un poco mas de acción en mi vida llamo a james y si mi cuerpo pide amor llamo a Jacob

Estudio derecho por que mi padre me lo pido , y como negarme si me ha regalado un departamento en new york y me cambia el auto cada año.

Se que algún día seré la que lleve las riendas de las empresas Swan aun que no estoy segura del todo de querer tener una responsabilidad tan grande en estos momentos pero que puedo hacer solo seguirle la corriente tengo dos amigas que viven conmigo en el departamento nunca nos preocupamos por nada Alice la pequeña duende es introvertida esta loca por la moda pero a quien quiero engañar a mi también me fascina ella quedo huérfana cuando tenia 8 años mis padres se hicieron cargo e ella y aunque no lleva mi apellido e igual manera es mi hermana ella tampoco se preocupa por el dinero pues sus padres la dejaron bien asegura pues las acciones siguen creciendo en la bolsa y dice que algún día se encargara de ello.

Y mi querida Rosalie ella tiene 22 años y contando pero bueno ahora es lo que menos le preocupa su padre es dueño de un imperio e las comunicaciones así que tampoco se preocupa por el dinero tiene un hermano que vive en Londres la ultima vez que lo vi tenia 12 años pues sus padres lo enviaron a estudiar allá y cuando tubo la oportunidad e regresar no quiso hacerlo de todas forma a rose no le interesa mucho pues dice que si estuviera aquí se entrometería de mas en sus asuntos y franca mente es lo que menos queremos en fin y esta mi hermana Jessica a la cual amamos todas por ser la bebe este año entra a la universidad con migo esta emocionada al igual que yo pues todas tenemos nuestro pequeño secreto con James y nos fascina que siempre tenga tiempo para nosotros a veces lo buscamos una por una pero general mente lo citamos en el departamento cuando estamos todas para divertirnos todos juntos y debo decir que es el mejor en lo que hace.

**QUE OPINAN LES GUSTO?**

**RECUERDEN EL BOTONCITO VERDE **


	2. DIVERCION

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ES DE LA LOCA CABEZA DE MI AMIGA JESSICA Y MIA **

**HOLA A TODOS , COMO LES HABIA COMENTADO ESTA ES LA NUEVA LOCURA DE MI CABEZA , NADA MAS QUE AHORA ESTA HISTORIA LA ESTAMSO ESCRIBIENDO MI AMIGA JESSICA Y YO JUNTAS.**

**JESSICA MIL GRACIAS POR AYURDAME Y APOYARME CUANDO TE DIJE QUE QUERIA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA Y AGARRAR TODAS MIS LOCURAS Y CONVERTIRLAS EN UNA HISTORIA , MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**BUENO PUES ESPERO LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y ME DIGAN QUE OPINAN**

**BESOS **

Odiaba los lunes ,era horrible tener que levantarme temprano después de la juerga de anoche , y buen la verdad es que nuestras fiestas privadas casi era de diario, pero gracias a alice nunca se me notaba lo desvelada y menos la resaca, ya que ella se encargaba de yo quedara mas que presentable, asi que para mi era una bendición que alice, rose y yo viviéramos juntas .

Bell´s- levantarte – grito alice del otro lado de la puerta d mi habitación

No quiero alice, la reunión de anoche me dejo muerta- grite y volví a acomodarme en mi cama

No me importa, que no te acuerdas que hoy es un día importante - dijo entrando a mi habitación

Importante por que?- pregunte tapando mi cabeza con la almohada

Bell´s hoy llega jasper el hermano de rose, a lo mejor viene al departamento, y si mal no recuerdo en la sala hay cosas que no creo que deba ver –

Rayos es verdad- dije sentándome de golpe en la cama

Y por si no te acuerdas hoy hay comida en casa de los papas de rose, así que tenemos que estar mas que presentables , ya que tu padres también asistirán- dijo mi amiga poniendo la ropa que ya me había escogido sobre la cama

Ok ya entendí a que hora es la maldita comida- pregunte fastidiada

Alas 3:30 y rose nos pidió puntualidad así que báñate rápido para que venga a arreglarte- dijo saliendo de mi habitación

Así que hoy nos tocaba ser niñas buenas que horror, como me fastidiaban ese tipo de comidas pero bueno todo sea por rose.

La verdad es que el día transcurrió rápido las clases empezarían en unos días y alice y yo estábamos organizando la habitación de Jessica que ya se mudaría con nosotras, ya que este año empezaba la universidad.

Alice y yo habíamos decidió irnos en el auto de ella que era un porche amarillo, cuando llegamos a la mansión de los hale, lo primero que vi fue el auto de mis padre, y su chofer.

El teatro va a empezar- comente

Solo serán unas horas-dijo alice

Sin decir mas nos bajamos del auto cuando entramos a la casa, vimos que rose estaba muy ansiosa.

Pensé que nunca llegarían – dijo rose

Perdón el día se nos fue volando arreglando la habitación de jess- contesto alice

Estoy harta de estar aquí, ni siquiera un trago me he podido tomar- dijo mi amiga muy enojada

Tranquila que pasaremos el mismo calvario contigo de todas formas tengo una aspirina para ti y otra para nosotras- conteste esperando tranquilizarla

Gracias me has salvado la vida- dijo Rose

Cuando el hermano de Rosalie ,se acerco a saludarnos, que se noto que lo hizo mas por cortesía que por otra cosa, alice y yo quedamos impresionadas , estaba muy pero muy guapo.

Valla como has cambiado jasper- dijo alice dándole un abrazo

Por fin te dignas a visitarnos- dije acercándome a saludarlo

Ya extrañaba a mi familia- dijo riendo

Si claro- no será que te aburriste de las mujeres de Londres y vienes a cazar aquí- dijo rose

No cambias hermanita, déjenme presentarles a unos amigos- dijo jasper llamando a dos tipos Los dos chicos se acercaron, a nosotras

Miren muchachos les presento a bella Swan y alice Brandon- dijo jasper

Mucho gusto yo soy alice y ella es bella

Mucho gusto yo soy emmet y el Edward- la verdad es que los dos estaban muy guapos, pero Edward parecía un dios, era demasiado guapo para ser legal

Mucho gusto- dije dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

La verdad es que se hizo un silencio muy incomodo, se notaba que hasta jasper se quería ir de ahí lo antes posible, el silencio se rompió cuando llego mi hermosa hermanita.

Hasta que por fin la encuentro -dijo mi hermosa hermana

Lo siento peque nos quedamos platicando con jasper y sus amigos- dije abrazándola

Que crees jess? Dijo alice emocionada

QUE? Pregunta mi hermana

Ya tenemos tu habitación lista así que mañana te cambias con nosotras- dijo alice emocionada

OK le parece si el viernes organizamos una fiesta de bienvenida- sugirió rose

Me parece una genial idea y así festejamos la llegada de tu hermano- dijo alice y volteo a ver a jasper- y no acepto un no por respuesta- dijo mi amiga mirándolo fijamente

Bueno pues siendo así ahí estaremos – contesto jasper

Y que nosotros no estamos invitados- pregunto emmet

Claro que si los espero a los tres – dijo alice

Después de esa conversación pasamos al comedor, la tarde paso de los mas aburrida yo me moría por un trago de wiskey ,pero claro que no podía ya que mis padres se encontraban ahí, pero gracias a mi maravillosa pastilla mágica estaba un poco mas relajada aunque estaba harta de escuchar a mi madre llorar por que jessi se iba a vivir con nosotras, a los hale hablando de su viaje y a los cullen de antigüedades , que a decir de verdad todos estábamos muy fastidiados .

Cuando llego la hora de irnos lo agradecimos inmensamente, sabia que lo primero que haría seria tomarme el trago que me había ganado durante todo el día.

A la mañana siguiente mi hermana llego a las 9 AM al departamento cargada de maletas y mil cosas

Que no dormiste – le pregunte a mi hermana

No, me moría por cambiarme

Me parece perfecto así me ayudas para organizar la fiesta del viernes – dijo alice

Claro que llamaremos a james no? – pregunto Rosalie

Que seria una fiesta sin el – dije ansiosa de que llegara el viernes

Los días pasaron muy rápido, ya que jess y alice no nos daban tiempo de respirar, entre las compras para la fiesta y acomodar bien la habitación de Jessica, el jueves en la noche llame a james para que no se le olvidara nuestra fiesta de mañana

Tome mi celular para mi llamada sonó 2 veces antes de que contestara

- hola guapo

- como estas pequeña hermosa respondió al otro lado de la línea

- bien. Solo hablo para recordarte que espero que estés aquí mañana a las 10 PM

- sabes que estaré puntual

- bueno pues mañana nos vemos Colgué y solo esperaba que fuera viernes 10 de la noche para que mi vida fuera aun mas perfecta.

**LA GRAN NOCHE**

La fiesta había comenzado , solo habíamos invitado a amigos muy pero muy cercanos , que compartían nuestros gustos , entre ellos se encontraba Mike Newton su padre era uno de los banqueros mas acaudalado de estados unidos y sabia perfectamente bien que se tiraba a mi hermana de vez en cuando , también se encontraba Ángela Weber era hija de un productor y de una modelo, victoria lefevre era hija de uno de los abogados mas famosos de usa , Erick york su padre murió y le dejo una gran fortuna , este era nuestro circulo de amigos y todos compartíamos un secreto .

- espero que esta fiesta sea como la ultima dijo una Ángela muy emocionada

- no querida será mucho mejor – dijo mi amiga alice con voz maliciosa y un brillo en los ojos

En la mesa de centro había todo tipo de bebidas, tequila, vodka, ron, wiskey, cerveza, etc. , lo único que faltaba para que la fiesta se pusiera mejor era nuestro ángel james.

**EDWARD POV **

Lo difícil ya había pasado, que era seguir con el teatro de por que nos habíamos regresado de Londres, jasper , emmet y yo.

Yo era el menos feliz con el regreso a estados unidos, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado , los estúpidos fueron ellos y nosotros tuvimos que salir huyendo, bueno que esa parte solo la sabíamos nosotros tres y así se quedaría.

El día que regresamos mis padres y los jazz nos esperaban en la casa de los hale para una comida de bienvenida , quise alegar cansancio para no asistir , pero mi adorable madre no me lo permitió, asi que tuvimos que ir , el único que tubo suerte fue emmet que no tubo que soportar las lagrimas de su madre, ya que ella y su padre se encontraban de viaje, pero como regalo de bienvenida le regalaron un departamento , que es donde habíamos decidido vivir los tres.

La comida fue un asco , por lo menos para mi, para colmo mi querido amigo jasper me había hecho el enorme favor de embarrarme para ir a una fiesta( notase el sarcasmo)con su hermana y sus amigas las plásticas

Edward- no ire a esa fiesta – dije seguro

Emmet- vamos Eddy a lo mejor conocemos a alguien que nos ayude con nuestros encargos

Jasper- lo dudo, mi hermana y sus amigas son las modelitos de la escuela

Edward- menos ire a esa fiesta , no tengo ganas de soportar a niñas estúpidas y a niños pendejos

Jasper- ok , hagamos un trato vamos hacemos acto de presencia para quedar bien y nos largamos a buscar nuestra diversión

Emmet- estoy de acuerdo , me urge tomarme mis vitaminas y un buen revolcón

Edward, esta bien , solo haremos acto de presencia

La verdad es que yo no tenia nada de ganas de ir la dichosa fiesta que habían

Después de que salimos de casa de los hale, nos dirigimos al departamento donde viviríamos, nuestros padres ya se habían encargo de todos los tramites de la universidad, lo peor del caso es que aquí no sabíamos donde conseguir un poco de diversión, asi que tendríamos que esperar hasta la fiesta de Rosalie para ver si alguien tenia los mismo gustos que nosotros y nos pudiera decir donde conseguirla

La verdad es que yo no tenia nada de ganas de ir la dichosa fiesta que habían organizado para jasper, pero ya que jazz y em me habían insistido en ir, no tenia alternativa la verdad es que no tenia nada de ganas de ir a una fiesta de niñas ricas mimadas que lo único que toman son margaritas y martinis, pero todo por mi amigo jazz

Llegamos a las 10 al departamento nos topamos con un tipo en la puerta, nos miro extraño

Son nuevos?- pregunto el tipo

Mas o menos mi hermana es Rosalie- contesto jasper con duda

A valla entiendo - dijo con gusto

Perdón? – pregunto mi amigo emmet

Si, se integran al círculo hoy felicidades es el mejor dia ya que traigo de todo- dijo el tipo y se metió al departamento nos quedamos viendo unos a otros no sabíamos a que se refería nos inclinamos de hombros y entramos la verdad es que me imaginaba todo menos lo que estaba viendo, había alcohol por todos lados ,y las chicas que se encontraban ahí eran de las mas famosas de la universidad por ser recatadas por lo que nos había contado jasper pero ahí estaban algunas hasta sin brassiere

- valla estas son las fiestas que nos gustan – dijo un muy emocionado emmet

- no me imagine que mi hermana hiciera este tipo de fiestas- dijo mi amigo sorprendido

- mejor busquemos a tu hermana para que vea que cumplimos y nos largamos- dije nervioso no sabia si nos estaban poniendo a prueba o de verdad así eran pero no podía confiarme

Comenzamos a buscarlas en las habitaciones, en una encontramos a Jessica con otro tipo teniendo sexo, ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que entramos al parecer estaban muy ebrios, llegamos a la ultima habitación que había en el pasillo y entramos, vi la imagen mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

Rosalie, bella y alice estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa y el tipo que nos habíamos encontrado en la entrada estaba con ellas. En la mesa se encontraban las cosas que me fascinaban en la vida dos botellas de wiskey, cocaína ,marihuana, heroína, y no se cuantas drogas mas, era exquisita esa imagen , bella estaba inhalando una línea de coca, en ese momento me excite de sobremanera al verla inhalar tan limpiamente.

Ellas no se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia hasta que bella levanto su cara

- que hacen aquí- pregunto bella levantándose de la silla asustada

- te lo puedo explicar jasper- dijo la rubia muy nerviosa

- en vez de explicarme prepárame un línea- dijo mi amigo a su hermana

- tu? Pero …..

- Rosalie yo no me meto en tu vida no te metas en la mía solo hay que divertirse te parece? yo no veo nada y tu no vez nada ok.

- valla veo que tres mas se unen a nuestro circulo – dijo alice dando saltito

- que otras delicias tienen aquí?- pregunto emmet acercándose a la mesa

- de todo- dijo tomando dos pastilla de lo que me imagino eran éxtasis

Yo no pude resistir más y también me prepare una línea, esta fiesta no seria tan mala después de todo.

Me senté junto a bella que se veía que era la mas diestra en las artes de las drogas y vi como abría otro paquete, donde había hongos alucinógenos y crack, wow estas mujeres si saben divertirse me dije internamente.

Vi como bella sacaba una jeringa y sacaba un poco de heroína, preparo su brazo y la inyecto, eso me excito de a un mas s es que eso era posible, ella me miro.

- quieres?- me pregunto de manera sexy

- si me la pones tu- conteste de inmediato

Ella saco otra jeringa y la preparo, tomo mi brazo lo alisto y me la puso , fue la sensación mas hermosa que había sentido en años.

La heroína con el éxtasis estaban haciendo efecto y cada vez me ponía mas eufórico mi cuerpo necesitaba descargarse y sabía que bella se encontraba igual que yo.

- no sabia que sus fiestas era así- dije acercándome mas a ella

- te estas divirtiendo? – pregunto ella dando un sorbo a su wiskey

- mucho, pero creo que me puedo divertir mas no?- era una indirecta muy directa

- pues aquí solo hay una regla y es romper las reglas – dijo ella poniéndose sobre mí

- perfecto me encanta romper las reglas- dije tomándola por la cintura

- valla veo que el éxtasis ya hizo efecto- dijo la pequeña duende sentándose a mi lado ya que bella estaba sobre mi a horcadas

- no es nuestra culpa -dije dándole un besando a bella en el cuello

- por que no vas a ver a quien te tiras alice - dijo ella sin separar por completo sus labios de los míos

- de hecho ya vi con quien quiero tener una rica noche, solo que esta se esta inyectando – volteamos a ver quien era y era mi amigo jasper.

- pues apúrate por que al parecer se te están adelantando – ya que vi que una mujer se le acercaba dije regresando a su cuello y esta vez succionando

Alice se paro de inmediato jalo a jasper y salieron de la habitación.

- vamos a otro lado – susurre en el oído de bella

Me parece una excelente idea solo tomemos una pastillita mas y nos vamos – los dos nos levantamos y tomamos una pastilla mas de éxtasis y salimos de la habitación del placer como ella le llamaba y nos dirigimos a la que me imagino era su habitación.

Cuando entramos ella puso el seguro en la puerta , se acerco a mi y me beso , ese fue el mejor beso de mi vida , estaba cargado de pasión de urgencia, necesidad, yo la tome por la cintura pero antes de que pudiera acariciarla me aventó las manos me vio a los ojos, solo veía lujuria en ella eso me prendió mas me toco el pecho con sumo cuidado por eso jamás me imagine lo que hizo desgarro mi camisa saltándose todos los botones de mi camisa beso lamió succiono todo mi dorso me recargue atrás de la puerta pues ni siquiera medio tiempo de llegar ala cama desabrocho mi pantalón y cuando menos lo sentí tenia mi miembro en su boca jamás en la vida me habían dado una mamada de esta manera era magistral lo que me hacia sentir

Bella.. pa..ra.. por… fa...vor gemí no salían las palabras coherentes por el infinito placer que me estaba dando

no te gusta?- dijo soltando aire en mi miembro

mierda eso es lo malo que me esta fascinando y esto puede terminar en cualquier momento

bien- dijo, sentí como se reía antes de volver a metérselo ala boca agache la cabeza para verla y dios era lo mas sexy que hubiera visto en mi vida su cabello marrón cubriéndole la cara sus labios carmesí rodeando todo mi miembro no aguante mas y termine en su boca soltando su nombre en brutal gemido pero no se levanto se quedo hay hasta que limpio toda mi semilla se levanto y me beso con desesperación tenia en sus labios mi sabor eso me éxito nueva mente se separo de mi, camino lentamente hasta la cama bajando el Cierre de su vestido azul cuando callo al piso volteo a verme de manera sensual y me hizo una seña con el dedo para que me acercara yo no lo pensé dos veces y en lo que caminaba hacia ella se quito el sostén y dijo

-aun falto yo querido espero que no tengas problemas con esto- dijo mientras apretaba mi pene que reacciono enseguida

-ni lo sueñes preciosa espero que seas tu quien pueda aguantar mi ritmo - solo me brindo una endemoniada sonrisa sexy no soporte y la bese con todas mis fuerzas quería que supiera quien era Edward Anthony Cullen fui tocándola y pasión separe mis labios de los suyos y fui bajando por todo su cuerpo, con la punta de mi lengua lamí sus labios mientras mis manos acariciaban su cintura atrayéndome hacia mi cuerpo en tanto introducía mi lengua en su boca y frotaba la mía. Sus manos rodearon mi cuello y lo acariciaron, acariciando de paso la piel de mi espalda, sin dejar de besarnos, empezó a caminar dirigiéndome hacia la cama, cuando la sentí con la parte trasera de sus piernas la senté. fuí por un condón mientras ella se subía y se acostaba completamente desnuda para mi.

Me tumbe sobre ella y lamí sus senos alternadamente, en tanto mis manos acariciaban su cadera, ella acariciaba mi cabello, continué besándola hasta su cuello, al que le di ligeras mordidas. me hizo darme la vuelta y yo fui ahora la que quedo abajo de ella , me beso y lamio mi cuello tomando el condón de mi mano, se arrodillo sobre sus piernas y me coloco el condón deslizando las yemas de sus dedos en mi erección, jade y acto seguido se sentó sobre mi miembro y fue una penetración dura y rápida ,comenzó a moverme en círculos colocando su manos sobre mi abdomen apoyándose. Gimió más fuerte.

– oh sí, así – exclame con la voz entre cortada.

– te gusta? – pregunto con un hilo de voz.

– sí, sigue, no te detengas – suplique.

Seguí moviéndome lentamente, tratando de prolongar la excitación, puso sus manos entre mis cabellos ahora moviéndome suavemente arriba y abajo apreté sus caderas y me detuve. Con un ágil movimiento hice que se acostara y la embestí con fuerza, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo haciéndola gritar mientras nos mirábamos fijamente rozando sus labios con los míos, sentía su aliento que aunado a sus movimientos me estaba volviendo loco, incremente la velocidad y me abrazo con sus piernas por mis caderas, sentí que llegaba al orgasmo mientras la embestía por última vez y colapsaba en mi cuerpo un par de embestidas mas fuertes también llegue al clímax.

– eres fantástica – susurre en su oído.

- y tú eres único – respondí aún con la voz distorsionada.

Y asi paso la noche estuve dentro de ella tres veces mas dios era increíble esta mujer

no se cuanto tiempo habíamos estado así, a mi me parecieron minutos pero por la ventana ya se veía el sol, así que me imagine que había estado toda la noche penetrando a esta diosa del sexo.

Ella salio de mi, y se tumbo a mi lado, sin decir nada , se acomodo y se quedo profundamente dormida, yo la imite la verdad es que esta mujer me había dejado agotado por completo.

**BELLA POV**

La verdad no sabia bien que hora era cuando me desperté, solo sabia que había alguien a mi lado en mi cama , me incorpore para ver quien era, y me di cuenta que no había sido producto de mi estado , había pasado toda la noche follando con este dios griego, con Edward, que aparte de ser sumamente guapo compartía mis gustos , era el hombre perfecto , me baje de cama con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido y despertarlo, y vi que había 4 condones usados tirados en el piso, tampoco había sido un sueño todos esos orgasmos que me provoco, guau de verdad era el hombre ideal.

Me puse una bata y Salí de mi habitación, necesitaba quitarme esta ansiedad que me daba después de cada fiesta como la de anoche, en la sala me encontré con una alice desnuda abrazada a jasper que estaba igual que ella, cogí una manta del sillón y los arrope tampoco era que me gustara ver esa escena camine al comedor y vi a Jessica con Mike gracias a dios la mesa era de madera, lo sentía por la espalada de mi hermana, sus cuerpos solo estaban cubiertos con una toalla que me imagino que alice o Rosalie les habrán puesto, fui al baño del pasillo y me encontré a Rosalie en su vomito matutino-

- tan temprano vomitando? Pregunte evitando no reírme

- comí como cerdo – dijo levantándose de la taza del baño – me comí casi media docena de canapés puedes creerlo?- dijo acercándose al lavabo

- que tal tu noche?- la verdad es que no entendía como mi amiga con el cuerpo perfecto que tenia podía vomitar todo lo que comía

-fabulosa emmet esta en mi habitación – dijo con una sonrisa

- la fiesta estuvo estupenda no?- pregunte mientras ella se cepillaba los dientes

- aja- dijo Rose enjuagándose la boca

- Edward esta en mi habitación y ha sido la sesión de sexo mas deliciosa que he tenido en mi vida

- felicidades amiga, vamos a tomarnos un trago no?

Ambas no dirigimos a la sala y vimos que alice había despertado de inmediato Rosalie le paso una bata para que se tapara

- valla fiesta no? Dijo la duende que no podía ocultar su sonrisa

- veo que a las tres nos fue de maravilla- dijo mi rubia amiga

- te diré que al principio me costo trabajo- dijo alice bufando

. Por que? Pregunte intrigada

.- por que la golfa de Ángela se tiro a jasper primero que yo

- te dije que dejaras de engolosinarte y fueras por mi hermano

- es cierto desde anoche vi a Ángela con el- dije rodando los ojo

- pero bueno termine quedándomelo yo y eso es lo que importa, mejor regálenme un vodka

Las tres comenzamos a charlar de la fiesta de anoche, alice con su vodka en la mano, Rosalie con un tequila y yo con mi adora wiskey , estábamos muy entradas en a platica , que no sentimos que hora se despertó jasper

- bueno días- dijo aun adormilado jasper

- buenas tardes dirás- respondió dándole un sobo a su vodka

- tan temprano y bebiendo?- pregunto divertido

- no hay hora para un buen trago quieres uno? Dijo su hermana

- por supuesto me hace falta un vodka- dijo poniéndose sus bóxers

- que te pareció la reunión de anoche pregunte un poco asustada por su reacción

- solo dire que veo que se saben divertir

. Me da gusto que sean uno mas de nuestro circulo dijo Rose

- que es eso del circulo? Quiso saber jasper

– yo también estoy interesado en saberlo-dijo Edward no nos dimos cuenta a que hora había despertado , pero se veía mas guapo que nunca ya estaba vestido pero con la camisa desabrochada que dejaba ver su hermoso abdomen.

- quieres algo de beber? Pregunto alice

- un wiskey esta bien - me levanto de mi silla y se sentó en ella y me sentó en su regazo me sorprendió un poco pero no hice nada por evitarlo

- bueno pues nuestro circulo es como ya se dieron cuenta de muy pocas personas, y compartimos los mismo gustos-dijo levantando su copa- y todos somos los mejores en nuestra área.

- ose a que fuera de este departamento son las niñas modelos? Dijo jazzper interesado

- y dentro son las mas pervertidas- dijo Edward riendo

- veo que entendiste el concepto muy rápido – dije dándole un beso en los labios

- no pueden invitar a nadie a nuestras fiestas dijo alice viéndolos seria mente

- me parece perfecto dijo jazz alzando su copa

- bueno pues entonces debemos ser los modelos a seguir de esta mierda de escuela y dentro de estas lindas paredes a disfrutar la vida dijo- Edward emocionado.

- sip pero no es todo deben de saber cuidar las apariencias por encima de todo somos muy conocidas y en verdad no que remos que nuestros padres se den cuenta así que lo primero es que saquen buenas calificaciones y bueno nosotras tratamos a todos como una mierda excepto a nuestros profesores para que nos tener buenas calificaciones -dije viéndolos fijamente para que no creyeran que era broma

O sea que se acuestan con los profesores?- pregunto Edward apretando mi cintura

Pues no aunque lo dudes mis calificaciones son por mi propio merito aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Ángela o Jessica -y no pude evitar reírme por eso

Bien porque yo tampoco necesito ayuda para eso pero no puedo decir lo mismo de emmet- dijo Edward regalándome una sonrisa

No importa se quien puede venderles los exámenes pero les costara- dije recargado mi cabeza en su pecho

No me importa mientras me salven de reprobar dijo -emmet que se unió a nuestra platica y tenia un tequila en la mano

Ese día tuvimos una tarde tranquila , Edward, jasper y emmet se quedaron en nuestro departamento, cuando Mike despertó se fue y Jessica volvió a dormir a su habitación , pedimos comida chica para comer, y el demás tiempo no las pasamos bebiendo y tomando nuestras golosinas favoritas( así les decíamos a nuestras adoradas drogas), hasta que al parecer la habitación de volvió a cargar de pasión pura y cada quien se fue con su respectivo amante a sus habitaciones, por que eso éramos amantes que compartían sexo y golosinas no hacia falta decirlo pues lo comprendíamos no había relaciones de ningún tipo sentimental espero que ellos lo tengan claro pues no pienso involucrarme con nadie además aun estaba jake y no lo iba a dejar pues de verdad era también un excelente amante aunque debo de confesar que no era para nada tan bueno como mi dios griego.

**RECUERDEN QUE EL SEXY BOTONCITO VERDE QUE ESTA ABAJO ,ME HACE MUY FELIZ .**

**BESITOS**


	3. SOLO MIO , SOLO MIA

**LOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECEN SOLOLA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ES DE LAS LOCAS MENTES DE JESSICA Y MIA **

**ESTA HISTORIA LA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO CON MI AMIGA JESSICA**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**LAURA79 HALE CULLEN – MIL GRACIAS POR EL COMETARIO Y ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO**

**SAND CULLEN- NO TE PEREOCUPES YA SOMOS TRES ENFERMAS JAJAJ TU , JESSICA Y YO JAJAJA, ESPERO TE GUSTE ES CAP **

**SOFIA SWAN CULLEN- ME ENCATA QUE TE ENCANTE GRACIAS POR LEERNOS**

**ERICK HALE-GRACIAS ESTA IDEA LOCA Y UN TANTO ENFERMA ES MIA Y DE MI AMIGA JESSICA**

**HOLA AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE **

**BESOS JESSICA Y ANNA**

La primera semana de clases comenzó, sabíamos que teníamos que interpretar nuestros papeles mejor que nunca, en la escuela rara vez saludábamos a jasper y eso por que todos sabían que era hermano de Rosalie, pero a emmet y a Edward parecía que ni los conocíamos ni nos conocían, y eso era lo mejor.

Jacob ya había regresado de su viaje y con el su estúpida prima tanya , la toleraba por que ella también era parte del circulo al igual que jake.

Las clases fueron como siempre aburridas y monótonas, Jessica, estaba sufriendo pero rose se estaba encargando que en las materias que tenia mas problemas para que mi hermanita no sufriera y la verdad es que todas las noches ella se la pasaba en el reventón.

Esa noche en el departamento

Ya arregle lo de las materia de la pequeña jess- me confirmo Rosalie

Que bueno no me gusta verla preocupada- dijo alice sentándose en el sillón con nosotras

Bueno pues un problema menos- comente aliviada de que mi hermana ya no se preocupara por eso

Que hay otro problema?- pregunto rose

No precisamente problema jake quiere que hagamos una de nuestras fiestas mañana

Perfecto mañana es viernes así que el sábado no tendremos que hacer circo maroma y teatro para vernos bien- dijo alice

Me encanta la idea llamare a james para que traiga nuestras golosinas- dijo rose emocionada

Y yo llamare a los demás para que no falten mañana- dijo alice

Piensas invitar a la manada? – pregunte curiosa por la relación que había con jasper

No veo por que no, ellos también son parte de nuestro circulo – dijo alice

Aparte los muchachos saben que lo nuestro solo son revolcones cuando se puede- confirmo Rosalie

Me parece perfecto por que esta noche viene jeik - conteste contenta

Esa noche ya estaba todo organizado para la fiesta de mañana, que ahora si vendrían todos nuestros amigos, así que las golosinas que nos trajera james serian muchas mas que la vez pasada y eso me encantaba .

Al día siguiente yo salía de mi clase de económica cuando vi a Edward platicar con la golfita de tanya , no se por que algo dentro de mi estallo, sabia perfectamente bien que esta noche en la fiesta ella seria la que terminaría en los brazos de mi dios griego ya que yo estaría con jake, y la verdad es que no entendí por que si entre el y yo solo había sexo sin involucrar absurdos sentimientos, pero no quería que esa lo tocara, no quería que ella disfrutara del placer que el me había dado a mi, y que solo quería para mi, pero solo era eso, por el placer que el me daba.

Esa tarde cuando estábamos organizando todo para en la noche, alice llego hecha una furia

Maldita zorra, cualquiera- grito mi amiga

Que te pasa alice?- pregunte preocupada por su expresión

La muy perra de Ángela se volvió a tirar a jasper anoche y por lo que se hoy lo repetirán – dijo aventando su bolsa

Por dios alice hoy tendrás a Sam para que te quite lo enojada tranquila

No bella, esta noche yo quería tirarme a jasper y ahora no podre por que la idiota de Ángela no se le separa- dijo tratando de calmarse

Bueno pues ingéniatelas para que tú seas la que se tire a jasper y no Ángela – dije maliciosamente

Y como pretendes que haga eso?

Por dios dale un coctel a Sam y otro a Ángela para que no sepan ni como se llaman , solo no se te valla a pasar la mano – dije recodándole lo que esos coctel había hecho antes cuando alguien nos estorbaba o queríamos fastidiar

Tienes razón , hace tanto que no me acordaba de eso , - dijo como si estuviera recordando lo que en el pasado habíamos hecho con esas bebidas

_Flash back _

_Alice – la zorra se metió con el sabiendo que estoy enamorada de el – nos conto mi amiga llorando _

_Bella- estas segura alice?_

_No será que tu malinterpretaste las cosas- pregunto rose _

_No soy estúpida y se lo que vi , la muy hija de perra se hace pasar por la virginal de la universidad y es la mas golfa- dijo mi amiga llorando _

_Mira alice no tolero verte asi , nos la vamos a cobrar- dijo rose_

_Como? Ni siquiera nos llevamos con ella – pregunte _

_Fácil se acuerdan de los coktails que james nos comento?- pregunto emocionada_

_Si claro , nos dijo que nunca mezcláramos eso por que la voluntad se va al caño _

_Pues eso haremos con la zorra de jane volturi – dijo rose embozando una sonrisa que daba miedo _

_Y cuando lo haremos?- pregunte impaciente por hacer sufrir a la perra que había hecho llorar a mi amiga _

_Mañana habrá una fiesta en casa de Mike newton en la cual se que ella estará y ahí haremos que el lunes todo el campus vea lo zorra que es – dijo rose riendo _

_Me das miedo rose- le dije_

_Pues que nadie se meta con ustedes o Jessica , por que no saben de lo que soy capaz _

_Al día siguiente , rose ,alice y yo llegamos a la fiesta de Mike, tanteamos el terreno y vimos que la zorra estaba con Quil el chico que a alice le gustaba , asi que alice entretuvo a Quil , mientras yo hablaba con Mike y con Sam , para que hicieran lo que rose quería. Mientras que rose hacia que jane se tomara ese coctel mágico, dejamos que pasara el tiempo prudente y cuando vimos que jane ya había perdido la cordura y hacia desfiguros, la metimos en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Mike, Sam y Mike hicieron lo que nosotros les pedimos, la desnudaron y ella como no tenia mucha fuerza para resistirse independientemente de que estaba muy excitada por las drogas que le habíamos dado , ella cooperaba , asi que no fue difícil que ella se entregar a Sam a y a Mike al mismo tiempo, mientras rose y yo tomábamos fotos y videos de su encuentro con dos hombres._

_Después de que rose y yo le sacamos aproximadamente 50 fotos y una hora de video , sabíamos que teníamos material suficiente para que fuera la burla de el campus y su padre la sacara hasta del planeta ya que Aro Volturi era un hombre demasiado estricto con su hija._

_A la mañana siguiente, había fotos de ella desnuda con dos hombres a los que no se les veía la casa por toda la universidad y subimos el video a internet y se lo mandamos a su padre ._

_Jane no se fue de la escuela desafortunadamente, ya que su papi no quiso volver a saber de ella , pero su mama seguía pagando la escuela, con tal de que no volviera a su casa , Quil la mando al diablo , sus amigas se alejaron de ella por ordenes de sus padres el único que le seguía estando a su lado era su gemelo Alec Volturi que era un perdedor igual que jane._

_Fin del flash back _

Tienes razón pero necesitare que me ayudes – dijo mi amiga dando brinquitos

Sabes que si , yo me encargo de angela y tu de sam

Cuando llego rose , llego corriendo al baño ya que se había comido una hamburgesa y venia su hora de vomito, cuando salió del baño, le contamos lo que habíamos pensado y ella se encargaría de jasper no estuviera con otra.

Llego la gran hora, la primera en llegar fue angela con jasper, me sorprendió que jasper no llegara con emmet y Edward, asi que no me quede con la duda.

Jasper y tu inseparables amigos- pregunte sin micho interés

Edward quedo en pasar por tanya y emmet tenia un asunto que arreglar- no se por que cuando me dijo que Edward pasaría por tanya me inundo una furia que jamás había sentido

Bueno pues espero que lleguen pronto . dije dándome la vuelta

Entre a la cocina para servirme un trago de wiskey y vi a Rosalie con jared, el era uno de los chicos a los que les decíamos la manda , junto con Sam y jake , ya que asi se llama el equipo de fotbol donde juegan.

Que tienes bell´s? – pregunto mi amiga abrochándose la blusa

El idiota de Edward va a venir con tanya – dije molesta

Por que te enojas ahí tienes a jake no?- pregunto jared

Por que no te callas jared , sabes que mejor salte luego te busco- le dijo rose sacándolo de la cocina

Por cierto ya llego tu hermano con angela- le comente

Ok y emmet no ha llegado?- pregunto muy interesada

No, jasper me dijo que tenia unos asuntos que arreglar

Que asuntos? – pregunto rose molesta

No lo se- dije sinceramente

En ese momento entro alice a la cocina bufando

Maldita perra – dijo alice

Ahora que pasa?- pregunte

La hija de perra se esta inyectando con jasper- dijo mi amiga con lagrimas de coraje en los ojos

Estos tipos nos están trastornando – dijo Rosalie

Es verdad yo sugiero que vallamos por nuestras golosinas y nos demos un buen revolcón lo antes posible – dijo alice

Yo te apoyo- dije siguiendo a alice que salía de la cocina.

Cuando salimos de la cocina , y nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto del placer y ahí ya estaban jasper tirándose a angela y Edward manoseando a tanya por todos lados, estaba furiosa por ver que Edward estaba con ella , asi que me acerque a la mesa inhale una línea y me tome dos pastillitas de la felicidad para poder tirarme a Jacob y sacar el coraje que tenia, cuando levante mi cabeza vi a tanya con el miembro de Edward en su boca y el gemía, eso me estaba enloqueciendo de rabia, eso gemidos eran mios y los quería hoy.

No podía dejar de verlos , sentía que en cualquier momento me iria sobre tanya y le rompería el cuello , el sintió mi mirada , por que levanto su cabeza que la tenia recostada hacia atrás y me miro, en sus labios se formo una sonrisa hermosa, maliciosa y llena de lujuria, os miramos fijamente , el sostuvo la cabeza de tanya para marcarle el ritmo que el quería sin dejar de verme, me enfurecí aun mas, iba a irme sobre ella cuando sentí que alguien me tomo por la cintura

Quiero darte placer ahora – susurro Jacob en mi oído

Yo no dije nada y tome sus manos que las tenia puestas en mi cintura y las subi hasta mis senos, sin dejar de mirar a Edward , su expresión era de odio ,el estaba sintiendo la misma furia que yo sentí minutos antes, el había comenzado el juego pues yo lo seguiría, hice que Jacob levantara mi blusa y dejara mis pechos al aire el seguía tocando mis pechos , mientras restregaba su miembro en mi trasero.

- vamos a otro lado- dijo jacob con la voz entrecortada

Tómame aquí y ahora- quería que Edward viera que otro me hacia gozar

El no lo pensó dos veces y me aventó en uno de los sillón que había en el cuarto del placer **solté un pequeño grito cuando hizo eso pues no me lo esperaba,** gracias a dios yo traía falda asi que el solo se bajo el cierra del pantalón y me penetro de un golpe, yo gemía mas para que Edward me oyera **que también el me daba placer, pero** Jacob a pesar de ser un buen amante no se comparaba con Edward, no supe en que momento termino jake , ya que estaba tan drogado que no aguanto ni tres minutos en la batalla , cuando me levante y deje a Jacob recontado en el sillón ,Edward ya no estaba , solo estaba tanya inhalando otra línea.

Salí de la habitación, cuando sentí que alguien me jalo del brazo y me metió a mi recamara.

Dudo que el te haga vibrar como yo – dijo esa voz que me encantaba estaba de verdad furioso

Y tanya te dio el placer que yo – pregunte contra atacando llena de odio

no pero no negare que lo disfrute dijo con sorna

bien por mi puedes tirarte a las que quieras y yo con los que quiera dije soltándome de su agarre de un tirón necesitaba un poco de heroína

EDWARD POV

Me dejo en shock nadie nunca me había hablado así ni se había resistido a mi quien demonios se creía que era es cierto que me había enfurecido al verla con ese entupido de Black pero por que si solo teníamos sexo un estupendo sexo pero solo eso no tenia porque enojarme pero me hervía la sangre voltee a verla y para mi desgracia estaba haciendo lo que nunca una de las cosas que mas me excitaban de ella solo verla me ponía duro se estaba inyectando ella sola con esa elegancia que solo había visto en ella ,mierda me acerque yo también quería pero lo que de verdad quería es que ella me la pusiera me acerque

Puedes prepararme una dije tratando de ser amable aunque seguía furioso

Seguro -me preparo y me inyecto dios esto era vida seré mis ojos para disfrutar como el liquido corría por mis venas recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón sentí moverse a bella pero pensé que iba a sentarse en mis piernas como la vez pasada así que espere para sentirla pero nunca llego entonces abrí los ojos y vi lo que jamás me imagine ver ella se estaba arrodillando y bajándole el sierre del pantalón e el chucho ese no se de donde saque fuerzas me incorpore y cargue a bella sacándola de hay

Que mierda estas haciendo pregunto llena de reproche

Cállate no quiero que toques a nadie más

Como te atreves entre tu y yo no hay nada dijo puedo tirarme a quien se mede la gana y en este momento no se me da la gana coger contigo -termino tratando de zafarse de mío agarre pero no se lo permití la abrase mas fuerte antes de llegar a su habitación

--No me importa eso… --le dije tirándola ala cama quiso protestar pero ya estaba encima e ella besándola con pasión demandando que era mía me separe de ella solo para desgarrar el vestido en dos dejándola totalmente expuesta a mí.

--Si sigues rompiéndome la ropa, voy a quedar sin nada que vestir— se quejo, pero yo no le preste atención.

Lleve mi mano a su cálido centro, pude ver que estaba mojada.

--Tan húmeda… tan lista… es por mí, no es así?—le dije con voz ronca mientras sacaba mi miembro de su confinamiento.

--Solo por ti…--me dijo en un jadeo.

La tome por las caderas y la penetre sin aviso no podía esperar a tener algún juego previo la necesitaba enseguida. Yo jadee y ella gimió cuando su cálido interior me dio la bienvenida.

-Nada, ni nadie más puede sentir esto…Bella… dime que esto es solo mío—le gruñí mientras la embestía fuertemente haciéndole entender a lo que me refería.

--Tuyo…solo tuyo…--me dijo envolviendo sus piernas en mis caderas y enterrando sus talones en mi trasero haciéndome llegar más adentro.

Mordí, bese y acaricie cada segmento de piel que tenia a mi alcance, luego deje descansar mi cabeza en su hombro mientras con mis manos jugaba con sus pechos que debido al No podía evitar sentirme inundado por un pensamiento posesivo. Sabía que ellas habían planeado esto para castigarnos, pero solo él hecho de pensar que algo o alguien más pudiera estar así con mi diosa del sexo, me hacia hervir la sangre porque eso era para mi solo eso.

--Edward!!—dijo cuando sentí que sus paredes empezaban a contraerse.

--Dime quien es el único que puede hacerte esto, Bella. Dime quien es el único que puede hacerte retorcer de placer----le gruñí antes de morderle el cuello.

--TU!! Oh dios, Edward!!—dijo mientras sentía como el orgasmo atravesaba su cuerpo.

--Eso es, cariño. Edward…. Solo Edward…--le dije antes de descargar en ella.

Ambos tratábamos de recuperar el aliento,

Dime que eres solo mía que nadie mas podrá tener esto

-Porque no? me pregunto - que estaba loca solo yo seria dueño de sus jadeos de sus gritos e placer solo yo

-Por que yo lo digo - dije apretándola nuevamente asía mi erección que estaba listo nuevamente

- solo si tu eres solo mió nadie mas puede tocarte ni siquiera acercarte a ti si me doy cuenta que estas con alguien mas se termina nuestro trato no pues ni fajarte ni tirarte a nadie que no sea yo ni aquí ni fuera de aquí solo así seré tuya

Echo pero tu tampoco serás de nadie y no te quiero volver a ver con ese entupido perro de Black te queda claro

Mas que claro dijo mientras me volvía a besar desenfrenadamente para empezar nuevamente con el juego previo antes de la culminación de nuestros placeres mutuo pues no podía haber nada mas de que eso un loco y desenfrenado deseo nada mas

**QUE LES PARECIO?**

**RECUERDEN QUE EL PUCHAR ELSEXY BOTONCITO VERDE QUE NOS HARA MUY FELIZ A JESSICA Y A MI JAJA**

**SALUDOS **


	4. CELOS

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ES DE LA LOCA CABEZA DE JESSICA Y MIA **

**Capitulo 3**

**BELLA POV **

Después de la ultima noche que había pasado con Edward, había decidido que si no era mio no seria de nadie, y la zorra de tanya no entendía el mensaje sutil de que se alejara de el, asi que si quería pelea la tendría, lo que ella no sabia es que yo siempre gano y su vida seria un mierda de ahora en adelante, Edward era mío y aunque a el no se lo dijera abiertamente ella se iba a alejar por las buenas o por las malas, pero jake no se separaba de mi ,esperaba no tener problemas con dios griego por ese estúpido, pero ahorita lo importante era alejar a tanya de Edward.

Sabia que contaba con el apoyo de Rosalie y Alice , asi que todo seria mas fácil.

Necesito hablar con ustedes – les dije cuando ya estuvimos solas en el departamento

Que pasa todo bien?- pegunto alice alarmada

Quiero darle pelea a tanya – dije con odio en mi voz

Por Edward? – pregunto rose

El es mio , y no pienso compartirlo, no creo poder resistirme a matarla si la vuelvo a ver con el

Cuentas con migo- dijo alice

Y con migo claro esta- dijo rose

Que tienes en mente – pegunto alice

Aun no lo se no quiero que sea muy obvio , no quiero que Edward sepa nada

Por que?- pregunto rose

Por que no quiero que sepa que me trae loca- dije segura

Esta bien, que te parece algo sutil para comenzar- dijo alice

Claro como que?- dije interesada

Bueno sabemos que si tanya tiene buenas calificaciones es por que compra todos los exámenes no? Dijo alice

Y eso a mi en que me ayuda – dije irritada

En que le van a vender los exámenes con las repuestas incorrectas- dijo rose

Claro y asi podemos pedir que la presidenta de estudiantes renuncie por que no tiene la capacidad para el cargo – dijo alice

Claro que nosotras jamás nos veríamos involucradas- dije disfrutando la idea

Exacto- dijo rose sonriendo

Y asi fue hablamos con la persona que vendía los exámenes , que nos debía muchos favores , y le dijimos lo que queríamos que hiciera, claro que le pagamos bastante bien, los exámenes empezaron, la verdad medaba risa que algunas personas tuvieran que comprar los exámenes para pasar , pero bueno todo sea por el buen nombre de nuestras familias ( nótese el sarcasmo)

Los exámenes comenzaron y mi guerra contra tanya también , ya que Edward y ella tenían demostraciones de "amor" en publico muchas veces sentía que lo hacia para hacerme enojar no por que el quisiera estar con ella, por que la mayoría de las noches me hacia el amor a mi.

- bueno me da gusto que este que el primer examen del periodo lo hayan pasado la mayoría de esta clase – mi profesor era un imbécil

sr Roos- como siempre una felicitación a la srita Swan que como siempre ha sido la mejor – claro que tuve que poner mi mejor sonrisa , estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que me felicitaran - y prosiguió cambiando de tema no se si sepan que habrá nuevas elecciones para presidente de estudiantes

.- que la presidenta de estudiantes no es Tanya Denaldi?- pregunto Sam algo confundio

- si lo era , pero la srita denladi ha tenido problemas con las materias y han llegado varias cartas a director pidiendo la destitución de la srita Denaldi del cargo dijo el profesor

- pero si ella siempre h sido una excelente estudiante?- dije con fingida angustia

- Bueno srita Swan ese es otro tema, desafortunadamente se esta investigando a la Srita Denaldi ya que de 9 materias que lleva reprobó 8 .nos confirmo el profesor

La clase entera comenzó a reírse , la verdad es que sabia que tanya compraba los exámenes pero nunca me imagine que fuera tan bruta , así que mi plan estaba funcionando . sabia que esa misma tarde me enteraría de todo lo que estaba pasando , ya que los del circulo habíamos quedado de vernos en mi casa.

- ya saben lo que paso con Tanya?- pregunto mi amiga dando saltitos

- si yo estoy muy preocupada por ella- dijo Rosalie con fingida preocupación

- están investigando todas sus calificaciones y sus exámenes- dijo sam

- pues espero que eso no nos afecte a los demás- dijo Jessica aburrida

- me imagino que su papa solucionara este problema no?dije con fingida angustia

- esta muy preocupada la pobre-dijo edward, con ese comentario hizo que mi sangre hirviera

- deberías de estas con ella no? Dije tratando de contener mi enojo

- ella no tarda en llegar , de hecho nos quedamos de ver aquí. Dijo con indiferencia

- que bueno que la apoyes- dijo alice con burla

- si de hecho esta noche me quedare con ella esta muy afligida- dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que me enloquecía

- haces bien , ella te necesita- dije con veneno en la voz

- y yo te necesito a ti hermosa- dijo Jacobo en tono triste

- que tienes Jacob- pregunte mientras lo abrazaba

- pues me suspendieron del equipo -dijo con tristeza en la voz

- como? Pregunto rous

- por que? Dijo alice al mismo tiempo

Jared- la verdad es que no sabemos bien, solo al parecer encontraron mariguana en el loker de jake -dijo jared con verdadero coraje

- que? Pregunte desconcertada

- eres un estúpido Jacob Black- dijo mi amiga rous

- por dios eres una imbécil – dijo alice molesta

- yo no la puse ahí -dijo Jacob frustrado

- no pendejo llego sola- grite molesta , esto nos podía afectar a todos

- crees que alguien te la puso? Dijo sam

- si pero no se quien , pero me encargare de averiguarlo dijo con convicción

- si te puedo ayudar en algo , solo dímelo- dijo edward no se porque note sarcasmo en la voz

Jacob – gracias ed

- pues lo siento Jacob pero tu visitas a este departamento se acabaron hasta que las cosas se enfríen dijo alice muy molesta

- pero- intento decir Jacob pero Rosalie lo interrumpió

- pero nada animal , sabes la reglas asi que tu visitas se acabaron

– di algo bella suplico mi jake

- ya oíste a alice y a rosalie -dije no muy segura

.- también creo que deberíamos de hablar con Tanya- dijo sam

- si tienes razón, no podemos vernos involucrados.- Dijo rous

Mi plan había funcionado perfectamente bien, tanya estaba metida en lios, y si aun asi seguía insistiendo con Edward , le iria peor, lo que no me esperaba era lo Jacob , el jamás había sido descuidado.

**EDWARD POV **

Después de la ultima fiesta en casa de bella, sabia que esa mujer era mía y de nadie mas, solo que yo tenia un problema tanya no dejaba de perseguirme, y parecía que teníamos algo, sabia que esto me buscaría problemas con bella, y lo sbia por ella también se la pasaba con el maldito de jacob , al parecer ella disfrutaba haciéndome rabiar ya que cada vez que yo estaba cerca la muy cínica, se besaba con Jacob o se hacían algún tipo de arrumaco

Pero a este juego se pueden jugar dos así que yo también comencé a jugar y también le demostraba mi "amor" a tanya, que muchas veces me hartaba , la mujer ni siquiera sabia hacer una buena mamada, y jamás se acerba a lo que bella me había hecho.

En el día bella y yo éramos como enemigos a muerte y en las noches teníamos la guerra entre sus sabanas , nuestras vals eran los gemidos que salían de tanto placer, y nos dábamos tregua al llegar al orgasmo, la mayoría de las noches las pasaba en su casa, teniendo sexo y disfrutando de los placeres de nuestras golosinas, pero me estaba hartando de compartirla con Jacob, y no lo iba a permitir , si en Londres no me detuve para lograr lo que quería aquí menos , asi que hable con jasper y con emmet.

Quiero pedirles un favor – les dije los dos

Claro bro lo que necesites- dijo emmet

Todo bien?- pregunto jazz

Si solo que necesito quietar de mi camino a alguien – dije serio

A quien?- pregunto em

Valla hasta que tendremos acción – dijo jazz

A Jacob-

A ese? Pregunto emmet

Por dios Edward ese no es rival – dijo jasper

Si a ese , lo quiero lejos de bella- dije molesto

Se ha de mover muy bien para que tu te pongas asi por ella- dijo emmet riendo

La quiero para mi nada mas no quiero que nadie mas la toque ella es mia- y era verdad

- y como quieres que lo hagamos? Pregunto jazper

Ustedes pueden entrar a los lokers no?

Si y? pregunto em

Pues quiero que le pongan esta linda bolsita y después yo me encargare de que alguien lo descubra

Ok y que ganas con eso ¿- pregunto jasper con duda

Solo que lo saquen del equipo- contesto emmet

Y del circulo, bella no se va a querer ver involucrada con alguien que tienen en la mira por drogas y ella es mia o de nadie- dije seguro

—ok hermano , yo me encargo de que mañana este esa bolsita en el lugar indicado – dijo emmet dándome la mano

Por cierto que es lo que paso con tanya?- pregunto jasper

La muy estúpida , hizo mal todos los examens que compro y la descubrieron- dije con burla

Pues espero que por sus idioteces no nos cachen a los demás- dijo emmet

Por lo que se esta suspendida hasta que no se aclare todo no?- pregunto jasper

Si pero me imagino que su papa dara una buena donación al campus

Si pero sabes que estará fuera del circulo no?

A mi me importa un carajo eso, ella no me interesa ni siquiera es buena amante – dije fastidiado de hablar de ella.

Al dia siguiente, emmet me llamo para decirme que todo estaba listo , asi que yo hice que por casualidad el entrenador del equipo oyera como yo le decía a jasper que habai visto a Jacob guardar marihuana en su loker, y esa misma tarde a bomba estallo.

Altavoz

Jacob Black presente a la oficina del rector – repitieron tres veces

Sabia que todo estaba listo, la verdad es que si lo expulsaban por mi mejor, esa tarde habíamos quedado de vernos todos en el departamento de bella, ese dia mandaria a volar a tanya me tenia harto, ya no la soportaba, solo quería estar con ella con mi golosina favorita y con bella

La tarde paso sin mas en cuanto llegamos al departamento no preparamos unos buenos dulces y tragos para empezar estaba de lo mas tranquilo recargado en el sillón de piel con bella a mi lado estaba recargada en mi pecho mientras yo le acariciaba la espalda el cabello solo disfrutando de nuestra cercanía y de los deliciosos dulces alice y jasper estaban recostados en la alfombra solo viéndose y emmet y rous besándose sin llegar a nada e repente entraron tanya y el idiota ese de Jacob que se imbécil no entendía o que demonios .

- jake que haces aquí pregunto rous un poco sorprendida

- por dios no sean tan dura- dijo tanya haciéndose la indignada

- ya vamos a dejarlo una ultima vez- dijo bella con cara de perrito degollado eso me enfureció que ella a abogara por el , pero si eso quería yo también podía ser un maldito

- ven bebe – dije llamando a tanya y la senté en mi regazo- como estas amor- dije dándole un beso tierno en los labios sin despegar los ojos e bella de verdad estaba enojada

- lo que necesito es una línea- dijo tanya parándose e mi e hincándose para prepararse su línea

– te acompaño, dijo el estúpido chucho creo que yo necesito eso y algo mas fuerte los dos estaban hincados inhalando su línea levante la vista para ver a bella mientras nos mirábamos con odio

- no vas a acompañar a tu mujercita me dijo con desprecio en la voz

- claro que si dije sonriendo de lado

- creo que deberías ir con Jacob bella -dijo Rosalie no se porque de repente no me caía tan bien

- si creo que necesita un buen sexo para calmarse-dijo MI bella eso me enfureció , no iba a permitir que la tocara que se creía para decir eso

Los dos no volteamos hacia ellos, y Jacob no solo se había metido una línea si no que también se había inyectado

- que demonios haces?- le pregunto bella a jake muy sorprendía por lo que había echo

– necesitaba algo fuerte – respondió el idiota

- jamás te has metido heroína por dios eres estúpido dijo bella mientras le arrebataba la jeringa de la mano

- yo creo que es mas que eso dije escupiendo las palabras

- Edward quiero sexo – dijo tanya tratando de parecer sensual aunque mas bien me asqueo la manera en que lo hizo por dios cuanto se habían metido este par de idiotas

– quiero cogerte- dijo el idiota que jalo a bella por el brazo cuando menos me di cuenta la tenia abrazada besándose pero el idiota la mordió, ella grito un momento antes de aventarlo y fue cuando vi que ella estaba sangrando del labio, ella no sintió dolor por que acababa de inhalar pero , yo no iba a permitir que ese idiota la lastimara

- hijo de perra- dije lazándome sobre el y comencé a golpearlo, bella intento quitarme de encima de el , cuando entraron jasper y emmet

- que paso – dijo jasper abrasándome por la espalda mientras emmet se ponía enfrente de mi para protegerme por si el idiota quería tocarme

- el hijo de puta mordió a bella y la sangro del labio

- tranquilo nosotros nos encargamos , - dijo emmet cargando a Jacob

- tranquilo Edward , ahorita volvemos dijo mi amigo

Emmet y jasper salieron de la habitación seguidos por Rosalie y alice, tanya salió detrás de ellas para ver que era lo que le iban a hacerle a Jacob.

Me acerque a bella despacio pues aun me veía como en show por lo que acababa de pasar

Te duele?- pregunte con temor de que la hubiera lastimado de verdad

No la verdad no me duele pero no quería que me besara -dijo con nervios en la voz

Tranquila déjame verte- me acerque mas para ver sino le había echo daño el infeliz si le había abierto feo el labio iba a soltar una maldición cuando me tope con sus ojos marrón y dijo -Bésame- a lo que enseguida hice, lamí su labio lleno de sangre , -ahora hasta tu sangre es mia,- dije lleno de deseo eso la excito ,porque jadeo , de la nada me paso sus brazos por el cuello y me atrajo mas a ella fue caminando lentamente hasta el sillón me sentó y pensé que se sentaría encima de mi pero como siempre me sorprendo lo que hizo ella se arrodillo frente a mi desabrocho el botón de mi pantalón y bajo el sierre con la boca y saco mi miembro para introducirlo en su boca, jade sin poder evitarlo la tome de el cabello para marcarle el ritmo

Eres la mejor- dije con la voz entrecortada

Te gusta ¿- pregunto lamiendo a punta de mi miembro

Sabes que si – conteste tomándola mas fuerte por el cabello

Dime quien es la mejor- pregunto mientras subía y bajaba su mano con la presión justa, dios en verdad sabia lo que estaba haciendo

Tu y lo sabes, eres una diosa y eres mia- conteste apenas con un hilo de voz - y tu mio cierto?- pregunto mientras se volvía a meter mi miembro a la boca pero esta vez gimiendo en mi pene eso mando vibraciones por todo el no pude evitar soltar un juramento

Mierda bella no pares si sigues asi me tendrás de rodillas adorándote por el resto de mi vida- jure

Eso espero dijo sin dejar de lamerme y siguió haciéndome el mejor oral de mi vida, cuando ya no pude mas y e intente sepárame de ella para no terminar en su boca ella no me dejo y termine dentro de ella, pero no se levanto sino que con su lengua limpio todo mi miembro viéndome por entre sus pestañas eso me hizo casi venirme una vez mas se levanto, me beso y antes de poder decir nada ella se fue a la puerta de la habitación que estaba entre abierta y vi que tanya estaba ahí parada, ahora entendía lo que había hecho bella, me había marcado como suyo y me encantaba.

- maldita perra dijo tanya encolerizada

- no te mordiste la lengua – pregunto riendo solo espero que ver te enseñe como hacer al menos una buena mamada ya que ni si quiera en eso eres buena

- pero esta me la pagas dijo señalándola con un dedo pensé que le iba a pegar por lo que me abroche el pantalón y me acerque a MI bella por si necesitaba apartarla no dejaría que esta zorra le hiciera daño

- no me digas y que es lo que vas a hacer estúpida dijo bella poniéndose una mano en la cintura

- todos sabrán que es lo que pasa en este departamento y la zorra que eres- dijo aventando a bella quien choco contra mi pecho solo la abrase por la cintura para que sintiera mi apoyo Eso me enfureció no iba a permitir que esta poca cosa arruinara la vida de mi bella

-mira zorra de quinta no será la primera vez que callo a alguien así que mantén tu boca cerrada o será lo ultimo que digas- dije apuntándola con el dedo , mientras bella reía y se pegaba mas a mi pecho

- me estas amenazando dijo tania levantando una ceja

- no niña idiota , solo te aviso lo que va a pasar si hablas- sentí su miedo ya que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, cuando se hizo para atrás choco con el enorme cuerpo de emmet que ya había regresado de encargarse de Jacob

- seria una lastima que pierdas esa carita que es lo único que te sirve- dijo emmet aventándola

- no creo que a tu papi le de mucho gusto verte por ultima vez en la morgue- dijo riendo mi rubio amigo

ya entendí ok, déjeme salir y yo no abriré la boca- dijo una tanya aterrada

- mas te vale tanya no quieras sufrir la suerte de Jacob – dijo Rosalie con maldad

- que franca mente seria divertido verte suplicar como a el dijo alice con un brillo especial en los ojos

Sin decir mas salió del departamento, todos sabíamos que no diría ni una sola palabra, pero los que habíamos hablado de mas sin duda fuimos nosotros

- asi que por eso se regresaron de Londres no? Dijo alice levantando una ceja conteniendo la risa

- no se a que te refieres dijo jasper evadiéndola

-por dios hermano, no somos tontas dijo rous sonriendo

- que creen que no hizo volver pregunto mi amigo emmet

- cuando mi padre volo a Londres , dijo que un chico que iba en la universidad donde iban ustedes había muerto

- ustedes tuvieron algo que ver verdad? Dijo la duende que no se le escapaba nada

- es mejor que dejemos ese tema , - dije poniéndome tenso

- tranquilo , que si murió por que estaba drogado es su maldito problema para que no se controla.

- y si fue para callarlo, esta primero nuestro pellejo dijo - la rubia dejándome sorprendido jamás me imagine encontrar chicas tan alivianadas como ellas solo apreté mas la cintura e bella ahora que me había dado cuenta que además de alivianadas eran leales jamás iba a separarme de mi Bella pues era mía y no la iba a compartir

- me encantan las mujeres decididas y sin miedos dijo emmet abrazando a rous

- y a mi me importa poco lo que a la demás gente le pase mientras no sea nuestros seres queridos

-que paso con Jacob? Pregunte un poco intrigado

- no creo que pueda hablar en un buen tiempo -dijo emmet riendo abierta mente mientras rous escondía su cabeza en el cuello de el grandulón tratando de esconder su sonrisa

- sabes emmet me excito verte en el plan de macho- dijo rous mientras le besaba el cuello

- si quieres te puedo mostrar que tan macho soy contesto emmet besándola con pasión

- me encanta la idea solo vamos por unos dulces que nos gustan- dijo a lo que todos empezamos a reír abiertamente

Todos nos fuimos a tomar unos dulces la verdad es que lo necesitábamos .

Nos van a contar lo que pasa?- pregunto alice curiosa

Jasper- es mejor que todo se quede asi

Me perece bien , solo quiero que sepas que nosotras tampoco nos detenemos ante nada , asi que te recomiendo que te alejes de angela- dijo mi alice sentándose sobre jasper

Me estas amenazando?- pregunto jazz divertido

No solo te aviso que no pienso compartirte- dijo alice besando su cuello

Tranquila ella solo eran revolcones para pasar el rato , pero sin duda tu eres la mejor

Lo se- dijo mi alice

Pero ella es la que no me deja en paz me tiene harto

Quieres que nos encarguemos de ella?- pregunto Rosalie

Seria muy fácil hacer que angela se tranquilice- dijo bella riendo

Por que?- pregunte con curiosidad, quería saber hasta donde eras capaces de llegar

Bella- por que nosotras también tenemos nuestros secretos – dijo dándome un beso

Por eso no nos asusta que ustedes hallan tenido que callar a alguien – dijo rose mientras bajaba el cierre del pantalón de emmet

No es que me desagrade ver a mi hermana emparejada con mi amigo, pero no quiero ver como se la mamas- dijo jasper en cuanto vio a rose mamando a emmet

Entonces vámonos para que el mamado seas tu – dijo alice jalándolo a su habitación

Creo que tu me debes un orgasmo no?- pregunto mi bella

Vamos para que te lo pague hasta con intereses – dije llevándome a mi diosa a su habitación

**QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO, A JESSICA Y A MI NOS ENCANTO , PERO CADA VEZ ESTA MAS FUERTE JAJAJA, SI LO SE ESTAMOS MEDHIO ENFERMITAS JAJAJAJA**

**BUENO PUES ESPERAMOS NOS DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS , ESO NOS AYUDA A MEJORAR SALUDOS**


	5. consecuencias

**LOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECEN SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA **

**Hola a todos pues aquí les dejamos un nuevo cap , la verdad es que este y el que sigue nos costo mucho trabajo, esperamos les guste y nos dejes sus valioso cometarios **

**JESSICA Y ANNA **

**ROSALIE POV **

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, las semanas estaban pasando rápidamente, y mis notas eran la mejores, solo había un problema, me estaba enamorado de Emmet y claro yo no quería que el se diera cuenta, por consiguiente había días que me la pasaba con jared , lo que no me esperaba era que el también tuviera a otra y me doliera.

Ya habían pasado varios días que no había visto a Emmet, así que lo llame para que fuera al departamento y estuviéramos juntos, pero por alguna estúpida razón el me dijo que no podía por que tenia otros compromisos, así que decidí ir a buscar a jared al campo de entrenamiento y lo que Vi ahí me destrozo sin saber por que.

Emmet estaba atrás de las gradas con la idiota de Laurent, estaba teniendo sexo con ella, y claro que estaban totalmente drogados los dos sentí una furia mezclada con dolor que jamás había sentido , así que me acerque a ellos

Eres un imbécil emmet- le grite

Que te pasa? – pregunto divertido

Suelta a esa perra- le exigí

A mi no me insultes – hablo Laurent

Quien demonios te crees, para decirme que hacer o no rubia tonta-

Estas drogado te pueden descubrir- dije tratando de que no viera que era celos lo que tenia

Lárgate Rosalie – dijo Laurent que seguía clavada en el

Rosalie vete y déjame en paz- me pido emmet

Sin decir nada mas me di la media vuelta y camine lo mas rápido posible al departamento, tenia varios días que no me metía ninguna de mis golosinas, y sentí que eso era lo me hacia falta.

Cuando llegue al departamento no había nadie , y solo vi que había mas de media pizza sobre la mesa del comedor, no lo pensé dos veces , y creo que de dos bocados me la comí, pero como siempre que comía , venia la maldita culpa de ser una cerda, y vomite , claro que emmet iba a preferir a Laurent si se enteraba que yo comía de esta manera era obvio, así que después de que vomite ,me prepare una línea y la inhale , pero sentía que no me estaba ayudando , no dejaba de pensar en emmet con esa tipa , por que no me prefería a mi, yo tenia a jared, peor solo era para olvidarlo, así que tome dos aspirinitas (éxtasis) para borrar este horrible dolor que sentí en mi pecho.

Ahora estaba eufórica, quería desahogarme y quería que emmet me viera, quería que el sintiera lo mismo que yo había sentido al verlos con ella, así que llame a jared y claro que el estaba mas que dispuesto a complacerme, y llame a bella para que se encargara discretamente de Emmet fuera al departamento.

EMMET POV

Me había dolido en el alma haber tratado así a rose, pero ella se lo busco por andar con el idiota de jared, y yo por haberme enamorado de ella, Laurent solo era la salida fácil ,para poder olvidar a Rosalie.

Después de que Rosalie me había descubierto con Laurent la verdad es que ya no pude estar con ella, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era irme a mi departamento y tratar de tranquilizarme, eso iba a hacer cuando me entro la llamada de bella a mi celular.

Que paso bells? Ella casi nunca me llamaba

Que onda te espero en el departamento, necesito hablar contigo-

Todo bien?- pregunte alarmado

Tranquilo, solo quiero que platiquemos, te veo ahí en 15 minutos vale, si no he llegado abajo del tapete de la entrada hay una llave para que pasas ok

Ok ahí te veo en 15 minutos-

Fui directo al departamento de bella, me imaginaba que Rosalie les había contado que estaba con Laurent y drogado, y me harían una escena, así que mejor me iba preparando mentalmente para el regaño.

Cuando llegue al departamento tome la llave que me dijo bella, cuando entre vi una imagen que hizo que saliera mi instinto asesino.

Rosalie estaba inclinada en el sillón dándole la espalda a pared y el perro de jared estaba sobre ella, ella tenia la blusa abierta y la falda subida, y la penetraba con demasiada fuerza Rosalie gritaba tal parecía que en vez de hacerla disfrutar le estaba haciendo daño, no pude controlarme y me fui encima de el , lo jale de la camisa y lo golpee en el rostro, el de inmediato callo al suelo, me gire para levanta a Rosalie y decirle lo golfa que era , cuando la tome de los brazos para levantarla ella no se movía, no abría los ojos, no savia lo que tenia, lo primero que pensé fue el perro de jared le había hecho algo, y eso hizo que mi rabia creciera mucho mas.

Así que tome a jared que esta en suelo, y comencé a golpearlo mas y mas, el intentaba defenderse pero sin excito, mi rabia era mucho mayor, no supe cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que sentí los brazos de alguien a mi alrededor.

No era brazos fuertes, así que solté al perro y me gire para ver quien era, y era mi Rosalie , que me perdía que me detuviera, pero ese no era el rostro de la mujer que siempre me había encantado, era el rostro de una mujer asustada , dolida, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y sus labios estaban temblando al igual que todo su cuerpo.

La deje en el sillón, y saque a jared del departamento, después llame a jasper y a Edward para que se encargaran de ese animal, lo que importaba ahora era saber por que Rosalie estaba así, pálida, como sin vida.

Que tienes rose- pregunte preocupado

No me dejes- me pidió abrazándome

Rose me asustas dime que te pasa- pregunte aun mas alarmado

No se que paso, solo recuerdo a jared estaba sobre mi , no seque paso- dijo llorando

Tranquila esta bien – deje acariciando su hermoso cabello

No quiero que este con Laurent ni con nadie que no sea yo- confeso sin mirarme a la cara

Seré solo tuyo si tu eres solo mía – dije honestamente

Soy tuya, te amo emmet- confeso llorando más

Por fin me lo dices- ella levanto su rostro de mi pecho, y me miro con molestia ante mi comentario

Es lo único que vas a decir?- pregunto mas molesta

Por fin me lo dices, por que yo también te amo, pero temí que si te lo decía te alejarías de mi- confesé

No me dejes nunca- me pidió volviendo a poner su rostro en mi pecho.

Nunca- le asegure

Esa tarde no hicimos nada mas que estar abrazados , ni el sexo , ni las golosinas nos importaban , solo queríamos estar abrazados y en silencio, esa tarde me di cuenta que por ella dejaría todo , solo que no sabia si ella también lo dejaría.

EDWARD POV

Después de la llamada de emmet, jasper y yo fuimos enseguida a recoger a jared y dejarle muy claro que no se volviera acercar a Rosalie, la verdad es que no sabia lo que había hecho este imbécil para que emmet casi lo matara a golpes, pero no me importaba , emmet sabia por que lo había hecho , así que nos encargamos de botarlo en una clínica y de que no dijera nada, y de dejarle un recuerdito en la bolsa de su pantalón para que vieran que traía drogas.

Después de cumplir con el encargo de emmet salimos directo al departamento de las chicas, cuando llegamos todos ya se encontraban ahí.

Saludamos a todos menos a Rosalie que no se encontraba ahí reunida

Y Rosalie- pregunte con curiosidad

No se que tiene yo la veo mal – dijo emmet preocupado

Por que? Jared le hizo algo?- pregunto jasper

Ella dice que no, pero emmet dice que cuando llego ella estaba desmayada- dijo mi bella con lágrimas en los ojos

A de ser por su estúpido vomito – dijo alice molesta pero con dolor en la mirada

Vomito?- pregunte

Estoy segura que Rosalie es bulímica- dijo bella

Y por que no hacen nada al respecto – grito emmet

Si claro esta perfecto que se embriague y se drogue hasta perderse pero tenemos que juzgarla por que es bulímica- grito más fuerte alice

Esto se nos esta saliendo de las manos – dijo jasper

Ni que lo digas, hoy un profesor de jess me dijo que la ve muy extraña – comento bella

Extraña?- a que te refieres – pregunto alice

No se, no te has dado cuenta que no ha dormido aquí en días- dijo bella

De seguro el tal newton tiene algo que ver- conteste

Pero si el idiota le hizo algo a la pequeña lo mataremos- dijo emmet

Ella es como nuestra hermanita y nadie le hará daño – dijo jasper

De verdad esto se salió de control, se esta repitiendo la historia pero no pienso permitirlo , no con mis hermanas- confeso jasper

De que hablas de que historia – pregunto alice tomándolo por el rostro

Del el motivo del que huimos de Londres- dijo por fin emmet

Cual fue el motivo- pregunto mi bella mirando me a los ojos

La muerte de una migo y la otra esta en coma – dije sin apartar mi mirada de la de ella

Como paso eso?- pregunto alice

No creo que sea momento de hablar de eso ok , primero tenemos que ver que pasa con Rosalie y con jess- dijo jasper separándose de alice

Tienes razón, tenemos que encontrar jess y buscar a un medico que vea a Rosalie – dijo bella, cuando alguien nos interrumpió.

No se preocupen por mi- dijo Rosalie

Amor como estas, como te sientes?- pregunto emmet parándose junto a ella

Ella aspiro fuerte, nos miro a todos y dijo

Tengo bulimia, no desde hace mucho, pero ahí veces que no puedo controlarme y no vomitar- confeso con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Tranquila rose nosotros te ayudaremos ok – dijo bella parándose frente a ella

Gracias – fue lo único que la rubia dijo, y se envolvió en los brazos de Emmet

Creo que si vamos a ayudar a rous lo mejor es dejar esto también se que no será fácil pero es la única manera de ayudarla y ayudarnos a salir adelante dijo jasper viendo a todos

Tienes razón me párese que ya es momento de que nosotros también nos alejemos de todo esto no será fácil pero al menos hay que intentarlo solo con nuestra ayuda mutua veremos que pasa dijo mi bella recargándose en mi pecho

Si es eso lo que de verdad quieres yo estaré con tigo y con ustedes en todo momento- dije abrazándola mas fuerte

Bien pero tenemos mucho que tirar ya que no tiene mucho nos surtimos de todo- dijo alice apagada se que le costaría mucho al igual que a todos

Que les parece si en lugar e tirarlas nos despedimos de eso de una vez dijo rous

Que quieres decir con despedirnos- pregunto emmet

Solo digo que los disfrutemos una vez mas que les parece asi estaremos mas consientes que después de esta vez no lo volveremos a hacer les parece

Perfecto dijimos al unisonó tal vez nadie lo decía en voz alta pero todos queríamos nuestra dosis y que mejor que disfrutarlas con las personas que queremos dios de verdad no se en que momento me fui enamorando de bella y estoy seguro que a mis amigos les pasaba lo mismo pero no me atrevían a decírselo bella era un poco fría respecto a sus sentimiento no se por que de repente era súper cariñosa celosa posesiva diría yo en algunas veces y apasionada mierda si era apasionada me fascinaba hacerla jadear y gritar mi nombre mientras la hacia mía eso era sin duda una de las cosas que mas me gustaban de ella no a quien quiero engañar todo en ella me fascinaba tal vez por que compartíamos los mismos gustos y debilidades pero sin duda era mi mujer ideal.

Caminamos al cuarto de el placer donde había de todo no perdimos tiempo y empezamos a inhalar inyectarnos y tomar pastillas bebimos hasta terminarnos dos botellas de wiscky una de tequila y no se cuantas cosas mas de verdad me sentía muy pero muy bien tenia tiempo que no me sentía tan bien a pesar de que nos drogábamos casi todos los fines de semana hoy era diferente y no se por que razón tal vez al estar con mis amigos con la mujer que amaba y también saber que era la ultima vez eso sin duda me hacia sentirme diferente

Todos estábamos disfrutando sin hablar solo sintiendo lo que nuestros cuerpos pedían el humo de la mariguana sin duda nublaba mis sentidos y solo podía sentir abrir mis ojos para ver a rous haciéndole sexo oral a emmet mientras el le bombeaba su centro eso solo me éxito.

Bella estaba sentada en el piso a la orilla de la mesa inalado y jasper y alice estaban haciéndose sexo oral al mismo tiempo dios no lo soportaba de repente me baje el sierre y empecé a frotarme con los ojos cerrados no supe en que momento bella se lo metió a la boca y mierda era una experta sin duda en todo lo que hacia, me hizo gritar cuando mordió la punta de mi miembro pero era una sensación tan increíble no me dolía solo me excitaba mas no se como la jale de el cabello soltó un pequeño grito que solo consiguió excitarme mas la bese con furia mientras le subía la falda no lo pensé dos veces y la senté encima de mi y empecé a entrar y salir en ella con furia como si estuviera enojado y lo cierto es que solo estaba extremada mente excitado la necesitaba con furia y se lo hice saber mientras le mordía el pezón y le a petaba el otro pecho ella gritaba no gemía cuando levante la vista para verla me di cuenta que jasper se estaba cogiendo a alice de la misma manera y emmet estaba encima de rous penetrándola de tal manera que llego a gritar mas que bella esto sin duda era el paraíso pero yo necesitaba mas

Salí de bella y con un giro limpio la puse de rodillas y la penetre donde era mas estrecho sin duda esto era lo que necesitaba si era estrecha donde me satisfacía originalmente, esto sin duda era el cielo o el infierno ya que sin duda estaba demasiado estrecha estoy segura que jamás nadie la había penetrado asi eso solo consiguió que la penetrara con mas fuerza y mas rápido de repente escuche mas gritos desenfrenados no solo de bella sino de rous y alice también vi de reojo que mis amigos siguieron mi ejemplo y a hora todas estaban en rodillas todo se me nublo de repente los gritos de satisfacción de ellas , bella dios me estaba volviendo loco los gemidos de mis amigos sin duda eran igual que los míos no me resistí mas y termine dando un grito que podría jurar que me desgarro la garganta sin contar que los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel las sensaciones mas fuertes empecé a besar su espalda con cariño llegue a su oído le mordí el su lóbulo sin salirme ella

TE AMO BELLA YA NO ME LO PUEDO SEGUIR NEGADO – LE DIJE

Sabia que ella no había terminado asi que me Salí de ella con cuidado y la recosté en el sillón no me respondió nada pero sus ojos estaban cristalinos asi que la bese con pasión sin dejar que me dijera nada o me respondiera fui bajando hasta llegar a su centro y empecé a besarlo y saborearlo sin duda esta era mi mejor droga ella su sabor su piel estoy seguro que podría vivir sin mis dulces pero jamás sin ella la ayude con mis dedos y mi lengua para que terminara no se hizo esperar su tan esperado orgasmo sentí como se cerraban sus paredes y en seguida me grito en te amo también no me levante hasta que termine de limpiar toda su esencia cuando termine fui ascendiendo por su abdomen plano ombligo pechos cuello hasta llegar a su boca nos besamos con pasión antes de separarnos y vernos a los ojos me regalo una sonrisa llena e satisfacción y amor me acaricio la mejilla

es verdad eso – pregunto con inocencia le sonreí desde cuando bella era vulnerable

si es verdad ya no lo puedo callar me llenas en todos los sentidos bella le confesé

no lo dices solo por que estas drogado- me pregunto toda vía acariciándome

te regreso la pregunta bella no lo dices solo por que estas drogada y tomada

no Edward yo lo siento este o no este en este estado pero tenia miedo e confesártelo ya que no sabia como lo tomarías

no pude evitar sonreírle y besarla tierna mente nos separamos al escuchar un grito e alice

o jasper es en serio seguramente estas jugando con migo

no pequeña no se en que momento me enamore e ti le respondió mi amigo acariciándola solo se que lo estoy no se porque o desde cuando solo se que te amo

o mi jazzy grito la duende yo también te amo no sabes lo que sentía cada que te tirabas a esa estúpida zorra

tranquila pequeña yo solo lo hacia porque quería negarme esto que siento por ti pero a hora ya nada me importa le dijo jasper sonriéndole dulce mente

vez cielo esto nos paso a todos no nada mas a ti y a mi por eso estaré contigo durante todo el periodo de rehabilitación nada nos separara nada amor la bese con cariño me separe de ella para inhalar nuevamente y vi a rouse inyectándose de nuevo

quieres le pregunte a bella

no quiero que ahora tu me inyectes a mi no yo a ti contesto

claro dije con una sonrisa

yo también quiero jazzi me preparas una dosis por fa pidió la duende emmet sostenía a rous mientras nosotros nos inyectábamos pues jasper y yo también necesitábamos algo fuerte después de inyectarnos nos acomodamos la ropa aunque no se por que si nos la íbamos a volver a quitar eso solo ocasiono que soltara una carcajada todos me veían pensando que me había vuelto loco

lo siento es que todos se están arreglando la ropa y no le encuentro el caso ya que al final todos estaremos sin ella dije a lo que todos soltaron una carcajada pero de repente el ruido seso cuando vimos que rous no se reía si no que parecía que le estaban dado ataques

MIERDA ESTA CONVULSIONÁNDOSE grite desesperado

NO DE NUEVO NO grito Emmet NO A TI BEBE NO A TI no se de donde saque fuerzas ya que estaba muy mal y todos estaban en shock solo emmet sollozaba tratando e sostener a rous

Hay que llevarla al hospital emmet- pero emmet no se movía entonces lo avente de verdad estaba muy drogado para haber podido aventar al gigante de emmet cargue a rous y la lleve al auto pero para entonces ya no se movía mierda estaba muy asustado cuando la acomode el jepp de emmet todos estaban hay subiéndose le quite las llaves a emmet pues estaba tan mal como cualquiera e nosotros solo que mi única neurona me decía que tenia que llegar al hospital.

Hay que llevarla al hospital emmet pero emmet no se movía entonces lo avente de verdad estaba muy drogado para haber podido aventar al gigante de emmet cargue a rous y la lleve al auto pero para entonces ya no se movía mierda estaba muy asustado cuando la acomode el jepp de emmet todos estaban hay subiéndose le quite las llaves a emmet pues estaba tan mal como cualquiera e nosotros solo que mi única neurona me decía que tenia que llegar al hospital , maneje a 140 k/h y parecía que no era lo suficientemente rápido saque mi celular y le marque a la única persona que sabia me ayudaría sonó 2 veces y contesto

Hola hijo como estas -dijo despreocupadamente

Papa tienes que ayudarme rous empezó a convulsionarse y no sabemos que le pasa estoy llegando al hospital por favor ayúdanos

Cálmate hijo todo estará listo para cuando llegues

Gracias, papa – colgué y guarde mi celular en lo que aceleraba y ahora manejaba a 170 K/H en tres minutos que me parecieron horas estacione de golpe en la entrada de las ambulancias mi pare ya estaba hay esperándome con una camilla tres enfermeras y dos doctores mas emmet saco a rous del jepp y cuando menos lo sentí mi padre me tenia agarrado del brazo fuerte mente solo veía coraje en su rostro

A que crees que están jugando con eso de que no sabes que tiene me crees idiota Edward? voy a revisar que rous este viva y créeme hablaremos después se metió dándome una mirada e reproche entramos a la sala e espera y me senté sosteniendo a bella que no dejaba de llorar dios me partía el corazón verla tan rota solo la apretaba en mi pecho y besaba su cabeza no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos haci esperando noticias esperaba lo peor nunca había visto a mi papa tan enojado y decepcionado pero tenia razón siendo un gran doctor como creía que podía engañarlo.

Espero les guste este

Ven el botoncito verde es sexy verdad?

Puchenlo jaja


	6. realidad

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen solo la loca historia que es de nuestras locas cabezas **

**Esperamos le guste es cap, fue difícil escribirlo, de verdad muchas gracias a toda la gente que ha puesto esta historia en sus favorito y alertas , si no es mucho pedir de verdad espero que nod dejen un review saludos**

**Jessica y Anna **

**CARLISLE POV**

Estaba en el hospital haciendo mis rondas hoy me tocaba el turno de noche era el director de el hospital pero no por eso me sentía mas hacia rondas de noche como cualquier doctor en este hospital pues creía en la igualdad y que mejor manera que poniendo el ejemplo de repente sonó mi celular al ver el identificador vi que era mi hijo

Hola hijo como estas?- dije despreocupado y feliz de que mi hijo me llamara

Papa tienes que ayudarme rous empezó a convulsionarse y no sabemos que le pasa estoy llegando al hospital por favor ayúdanos -dijo desesperado se escuchaba con pánico en la voz que habría pasado

Cálmate hijo todo estará listo para cuando llegues dije tratando de tranquilizarlo

Gracias, papa – dijo un poco mas calmado y colgó enseguida corrí a urgencias pedí a un par de colegas que me auxiliaran pues no sabíamos porque estaba convulsionando rous tres enfermeras corrieron a la entrada con la camilla lista cuando llegamos estaba dando vuelta el jepp de emmet inmediatamente abrió la puerta un doctor y emmet bajo con rous de el jepp en brazos lo primero que me percate fue el olor a marihuana que desprendían ambo y el carro como apestaba a alcohol y marihuana los chicos levante la cara para verles los ojos y dios todavía se veían drogados entonces los vi a cada uno tenían los ojos rojos y no podían enfocar bien bella casi no se sostenía en pie me acerque a Edward solo para comprobar que estaba igual que todos como demonios pudo manejar en ese estado lo tome de el brazo con fuerza aunque estaba seguro que en su estado dudo mucho que lo percibiera asi que le murmure para que mis colegas no escucharan

-A que crees que están jugando con eso de que no sabes que tiene me crees idiota Edward voy a revisar que rous este viva y créeme hablaremos -después entre decepcionado de que mi hijo fuera tan inconsciente no lo podía creer Edward que siempre fue un ejemplo para mi mi orgullo resulta que era un drogadicto inconsciente

Entre al cuidados intensivos le estaban haciendo un lavado de estomago le hicieron estudios nada mas para darnos cuenta de que estaba viva de milagro también apareció en los estudios que estaba bulímica como demonios vivía esta mujer y con todo las drogas que tenia en el sistema tendría que hacerles estudios a todos para saber a que nos estábamos enfrentando

Salí de cuidados intensivos una vez que logramos estabilizar a rous fui a mi consultorio para llamar a sus padres otra mala noticia acababa de informarle a charly y renne que su hija tenia muerte cerebral por drogas y resulta que todos están en lo mismo como pueden desperdiciar su vida de esta manera teniendo el mundo a sus pies deciden enredarse en lo mas ruin

No podía sentirme mas decepcionado de que esto fuera mi culpa como no me di cuenta siendo doctor y padre como permití que mi hijo llegara tan lejos no podía evitar pensar que tenían algo que ver con el estado de Jessica pobre muchacha la encontraron desnuda violada y con una sobre dosis y el resultado muerte cerebral solo espero que rous pueda recuperar el conocimiento, Salí a la sala donde se encontraba los demás se veían muy mal como si de verdad estuvieran afectados no se que pensar lo mas importante era hablar con ellos y los padres, le llame a mi esposa Esme para que estuviera al tanto.

No Sali de mi consultorio ni siquiera a decirles que rous es taba estable pero no podíamos cantar victoria hasta que finalmente despertara llegaron los padres de todos y el apoderado legal e alice esto seria difícil los hice pasar y les pedí que se sentaran en la sala de mi despacho

Señores lo siento pero esto no es facil de decir sobre todo a ustedes señale a Charlie y Renne hace como 3 horas cuando los llame la primera vez encontraron a Jessica tirada cerca de la universidad

-Dios -grito ranee tapándose la cara con las manos mi entras charlie trataba de consolarla pero se veia también preocupado

Solo estaba con una sabana tapándole el cuerpo estaba completamente desnuda la trajeron al hospital y actuamos lo mas rápido que pudimos descubrimos que tenia en su sistema una cantidad increíble de alcohol y tenia una sobredosis bastante alta pudimos estabilizarla sin saber los resultados pues todavía era muy pronto después de checar que estuviera limpia le hicimos un estudio completo y descubrimos que también había sido violada cuando termine de decir esto rene estaba completamente histérica y no la culpaba y todavía no era lo peor

Renne ,Charlie -proseguí tomando una bocanada de aire desgraciada mente no actuamos lo suficiente mente rápido ya que desgraciadamente las drogas hicieron que ella no reaccione le hicimos todos los estudios pertinentes los realice no una si no tres veces antes de decirles Jessica tiene muerte cerebral y no hay manera que vuelva a reaccionar tienen que pensar si lo que quieren es que ella viva por medio de una maquina o desconectarla

-NOOOOOOO MI HIJA NOOOO PORRFAVOR NO ES UNA BEBE -grito renne completamente histérica tuve que poner le un tranquilizante para que pudiera respirar con calma pues todavía no terminaba e darles todos los acontecimientos de esta noche después de que se hubiera calmado un poco proseguí a charlie se le derramaban unas lagrimas silenciosas mientras trataba de tranquilizar a renee

Carlisle por que nos hiciste venir a nosotros esto es algo privado digo son nuestros amigos los amamos pero me parece que esta noticia solo les concierne a charlie y renne es un momento privado y no me parece prudente interferir en su dolor - dijo el papa de jasper y rous

- desafortunadamente rosalie llego casi igual llego con una sobredosis y con niveles de alcohol alarmantes y no solo eso se nota una bulimia muy grave tanto que esta viva de puro milagro logramos estabilizarla aun no despierta sin embargo no hay daño cerebral la trajo Edward bella emmet jasper y alice desafortunadamente los llame a todos porque desde mi punto de vista medico todos vienen drogados desafortunadamente no puedo estar seguro ya que necesito su consentimiento para hacerles una prueba de sangre para saber a que nos estamos enfrentando pero estoy seguro que todos ellos son drogadictos ya que bella no podía ni siquiera mantenerse en pie y alice estaba igual si rous no se hubiera puesto mal no se hasta donde estarían las consecuencias e esta noche tal ves todos estuvieran mu……….. no pude terminar la palabra por que se me quebró la voz para esto

Todos estábamos mal los veía llorando enojados decepcionados adoloridos pero renee y charlie estaban furiosos mas que con dolor, se me derramaron unas lagrimas al igual que a charlie solo de imaginarme a Edward como rous o peor como Jessica me negaba era mi único hijo todavía no me explicaba como había pasado esto – así que se que esto es difícil pero necesito que firmen su consentimiento para realizarles los análisis todos firmaron y salieron les dije que yo hablaría con los chicos para que pudieran tranquilizarse Salí y me los encontré a todos me lleno de coraje lo que vi jasper sostenía a alice quien no dejaba de llorar emmet tenia las manos en la cabeza sollozando y viendo el piso y Edward sostenía a bella como se atrevían a demostrar dolor cuando ellos mismos se buscaron esto.

- saben lo que le paso a Rosalie- pregunte serio

No solo vimos que empezó a convulsionar y de inmediato te llame- dijo Edward

Y yo soy estúpido no?- grite como se atrevía a querer verme la cara sabiendo que soy doctor

Saben que Rosalie pudo morir esta noche- dije aun mas molesto

A que te refieres Carlisle- me pregunto emmet

A que me refiero todavía me preguntas eso emmet- dije acercándose a emmet

Me refiero a que Rosalie tiene bulimia, usa drogas y toma alcohol como leche, y por lo que veo en sus ojos ustedes también verdad?- pregunto mirándonos a todos

Papa- intento decir Edward pero lo calle

Papa nada Edward , no sabes que decepción siento por ti , acabo de hablar con sus pares de todo esto

Que?- pregunto bella alarmada claro si alguien tenia que estar preocupada era ella

Tengo que decirte algo bella – dije en tono serio

Que?- pregunte asustada

Tuve que llamar a tus padres por que jess esta aquí-

Como que jess esta aquí?-

Encontraron a tu hermana tirada cerca de la universidad, ella estaba completamente drogada borracha y violada le hice barios exámenes para saber su estado por eso llame a tus padre

Como que no reacciona, que le paso, que le hicieron?- pegunto histérica

No lo se , lo que si se es que sus padres me han pedido que les haga una prueba de sangre a todos , y a ti también alice tu abogado me la pidió

Para que?- pregunto emmet

Para saber que tanto están metidos en esta porquería , ya que lo exámenes que le hicimos a Rosalie , hizo que nos sorprendiéramos de que todavía estuviera viva , asi que acompañen a la enfermera que esta afuera ella les hará los exámenes . todos salieron para hacerse los exámenes yo espere a fuera de el consultorio done les estaban sacando sangre cuando Salí no me sorprendí e lo que pasaba en la sala e espera

, cuando mi renee vio a bella y sin decirle nada se acerco y la abofeteo

Estas contenta- dijo su madre con odio

De que me hablas? – pregunto

Que por tu culpa tu hermana tiene muerte cerebral , como pudiste isabella – dijo su padre llorando

Jess, muerte culpa- fue lo único que pudo decir pues ella no sabia que tan grave era su estado

Si tu culpa , se supone que eras un ejemplo para ella, que te falto isabella? – pregunto su madre – no sabes la vergüenza que me da que seas mi hija – dijo girándose para darme la espalda

Si lo resultados de los exámenes que les practico Carlisle salen positivo , no quiero volver a verte- dijo su padre

Todos regresaron a sus respectivas sillas Edward no dejaba de abrazarla no podía seguir viendo esa escena asi que Salí para asegurarme que rous estuviera mejor pero no había cambio alguno me entretuve con otros paciente solo quería distraerme por un rato después de un par de horas me entregaron personal mente los resultados de los muchachos los abrí y solo pude llegar a mi despacho antes de derrumbarme estos resultados como lo imagine era para que estuvieran muertos , eran unos completos estúpidos todos ellos estuve cerca de una hora sollozando y tratando e calmarme en mi despacho antes de enfrentarlos le pedí a mi secretaria que mandara a llamar a lo padres e los muchachos

Cuando entraron charlie y el papa e rous me pidieron o debería decir me exigieron los resultados les explique lo que pasaron todos estaban enojados decepcionados frustrados igual que yo pero lo peor vino cuando les dije que bella estaba embaraza Esme estaba real mente histérica ella siempre estaba serena y calmada hasta en los peores momentos por eso no podía creer su reacción claro que no me quedaba mas que a poyarla

- suelta a esa muchacha – grito mi esposa

No mama , ella es mi novia y la amo – dijo Edward apretándola mas hacia el

Me importa un bledo , suéltala- dijo jalándolo de brazo

Mientras que su padre la jalaba a ella

Esta embarazada estúpida- dijo su padre, ella se quedo en shock por la noticia

Como es posible que ni siquiera sabiendo que estas embarazada no te cuidaras- dijo su madre

Ese hijo es mío- dijo Edward

Claro que no, esta mujer te engatuso, te metió en las drogas y ahora quiere que cargues con lo del hijo – dijo Esme de verdad estaba enojada

Cálmate cariño- le dije tratando de que se calmara jamás había visto a Esme asi ni hablarle a nadie tan despectivamente

Ya organice todo para que salgan pasado mañana a clínicas de rehabilitación – les dije a todos

No yo no quiero ir a ningún lado – grito alice

No te estamos preguntando alice, si no accedes a ir hablaremos con tu abogado y haremos que te declare incompetente para manejar la fortuna que te dejaron tus padres y de toas formas iras- dijo Charlie

**BELLA POV**

No lo podía creer , Rosalie esta mal y todo por nuestros malditos vicios, no podía creer que era lo que había pasado , mi cerebro no asimilaba bien todo lo que había sucedido en una noche, de un memento de placer en mi departamento , pasamos a una sala de hospital sin saber que es lo que ocurre con Rosalie .

Cuando llegaron los papas de rose , jasper los enfrento solo , y les dijo que Rosalie tenia bulimia , la mama de rose , siempre se me había hecho una mujer falsa que solo le importaba lo que dijera o pensara la gente, pero al ver como abofeteaba a jasper por no haberle dicho que rose estaba enferma me di cuenta que no era verdad, cuando ella le dijo que en cuanto saliera del hospital se irían de viaje y harían que Rosalie se recuperara y que iria toda la familia, que no le importaba si perdían el año escolar o si las empresas familiares quebraban que Rosalie era lo mas importante.

Me sentí feliz de ver que los padres de rose estarían con ella , lo que nunca me imagine fue que el padre de Edward no llamara a todos a su consultorio.

Carlisle- saben lo que le paso a Rosalie ¡- pregunto serio

No solo vimos que empezó a convulsionar y de inmediato te llame- dijo Edward

Y yo soy estúpido no?- grito

Saben que Rosalie pudo morir esta noche- dijo aun mas molesto

A que te refieres Carlisle- pregunto emmet

A que me refiero , todavía me preguntas eso emmet- dijo acercándose a emmet

Me refiero a que Rosalie tiene bulimia, usa drogas y toma alcohol como leche, y por lo que veo en sus ojos ustedes también verdad?- pregunto mirándonos a todos

Papa- intento decir Edward pero Carlisle no dejo

Papa nada Edward , no sabes que decepción siento por ti , llame a sus padres y vienen para acá – dijo sentándose de nuevo

Que?- pregunte alarmada

Tengo que decirte algo bella – dijo en tono serio

Que?- pregunte alarmada

Tuve que llamar a tus padres por que jess esta aquí-

Como que jess esta aquí?-

Encontraron a tu hermana tirada cerca de la universidad, ella estaba completamente drogada y no ha reaccionado desde que la trajeron , por eso llame a tus padre

Como que no reacciona, que le paso, que le hicieron?- pegunte histérica

No lo se , lo que si se es que sus padres me han pedido que les haga una prueba de sangre a todos , y a ti también alice tu abogado me la pidió

Para que?- pregunto emmet

Para saber que tanto están metidos en esta porquería , ya que lo exámenes que le hicimos a Rosalie , hizo que nos sorprendiéramos de que todavía estuviera viva , asi que acompañen a la enfermera que esta afuera ella les hará los exámenes .

Sin decir mas todos salimos de la habitación de Carlisle y fuimos a donde se encontraba la enfermera, cuando terminaron de sacar las pruebas , regresamos a la sala de espera donde estaban nuestros padres, cuando mi madre me vio se acerco a mi y me abofeteo

Estas contenta- dijo mi madre con odio

De que me hablas – pregunte

Que por tu culpa tu hermana tiene muerte cerebral , como pudiste isabella – dijo mi padre llorando

Jess, muerte culpa- fue lo único que pude decir

Si tu culpa , se supone que eras un ejemplo para ella, que te falto isabella? – pregunto mi madre – no sabes la vergüenza que me da que seas mi hija – dijo girándose para darme la espalda

Si lo resultados de los exámenes que les practico Carlisle salen positivo , no quiero volver a verte- dijo mi padre

Edward no dejo de abrazarme ni un solo segundo , a mi no me importaba si mis padres me querían o no , lo único que quería era tomar el lugar de jess y que ella estuviera bien , alice estaba desconsolada , abrazada a jasper , mientras emmet estaba sentado con la cara entra las manos llorando , todo se había salido de control , todo por tener unas estúpidas vidas sin control , todo por unas vidas desenfrenadas

Pasaron como 3 horas cuando llego Carlisle con los resultados, su cara era de coraje y decepción al mismo tiempo , llamo a nuestros padres y se encerraron en su consultorio, mientras nosotros no decíamos nada, la verdad es que , que podíamos decir, no se cuanto tiempo paso , hasta que salieron nuestros padres, Edward no dejo de abrazarme , yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho para que mi madre no me golpeara de nuevo aunque me lo mereciera.

Esme- suelta a esa muchacha – grito la madre de Edward

No mama , ella es mi novia y la amo – dijo apretándome mas

Me importa un bledo , suéltala- dijo jalándolo de brazo

Mientras que mi padre me jalaba a mi

Estas embarazada estúpida- dijo mi padre, yo me quede en shock

Como es posible que ni siquiera sabiendo que estas embarazada no te cuidaras- dijo mi madre

Ese hijo es mío- dijo Edward

Claro que no , esta mujer te engatuso , te metió en las drogas y ahora quiere que cargues con lo del hijo – dijo esme

Cálmate cariño- le dijo Carlisle

Ya organice todo para que salgan pasado mañana a clínicas de rehabilitación – dijo el padre de Edward

No yo no quiero ir a ningún lado – grito alice

No te estamos preguntando alice, si no accedes a ir hablaremos con tu abogado y haremos que te declare incompetente para manejar la fortuna que te dejaron tus padres- dijo Charlie

Y jess?- me atreví a preguntar

Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar por ella , después de que esta aquí por tu culpa- dijo mi madre con mas odio en su mirada

Mama yo solo quiero estar con jess- dije en ruego

Tu no te volverás a acercarte a ella, te iras a la clínica de rehabilitación , y cuando salgas te daremos dinero suficiente para que te largues de nuestras vidas- dijo mi padre sin poder contener las lagrimas

Bella también es su hija no pueden tratarla asi- dijo Edward

Si pero gracias a nuestras hija , a la que creímos modelo, de la que nos sentíamos orgullosos, nuestra otra hija esta muerta- dijo mi madre

Pues no me iré y no me pueden obligar – conteste segura

A mi me da igual ya, solo que si no te vas , a esa clínica dormirás en las calles ,por que el departamento en donde vives es nuestro y todas tus cuentas bancarias serán canceladas, y no ni siquiera pienses en pedirle ayuda a tus disque amigos , que también están en la misma situación que tu .- dijo mi padre

Sin mas remedio acepte , todos firmamos las ordenes , para diferentes clínicas, cuando intente acércame a Edward por un poco de consuelo, su madre me jalo de brazo .

No quiero verte cerca de mi hijo nunca mas- dijo esme

Pero lo amo-

Amar? No lo creo niña , si lo amaras no lo hubieras jalado a esto , y si el hubiera sido el de el problema lo hubieras sacado tu no te hubieras hundido con el – dijo cortante

Pero vamos a tener un bebe

Lo del bebe lo veremos cuando nazca y sabremos si es de el , mientras no te quiero cerca de mi hijo – dijo amenazadoramente

Yo no sabia que hacer me sentía totalmente sola, jasper estaba abrazada a alice, emmet estaba con sus padre, Edward estaba encerrado en el consultorio de Carlisle con el y esme mis padres no me toleraban cerca, lo único que me quedaba era pedir al cielo que fuera yo la que se muriera y dejara a jess.

Fue la noche mas dura de mi vida, mi madre y la de rose nos acompañaron al departamento a recoger las cosas que nos hicieran falta, cuando se dieron cuenta de todo lo había ahí , la madre de Rosalie comenzó a insultarnos a alice y a mi , mi madre no dejaba de decir que la muerte de jess era mi culpa , me sentía sin salida , pero sabia que todo esto era consecuencia de mis actos .

Cuando salimos del departamento, alice se fue con la mama de Rosalie y yo con la mia, no sabíamos a donde demonios nos llevaban los que si sabíamos era que nos era juntos ,mi madre no hablo hasta que estuvimos en el aeropuerto,

iras a una clínica que se encuentra en forks , en el aeropuerto te estarán esperando y espero que no hagas mas estupideces de las que ya has hecho , - en sus ojos había coraje pero también había un gran dolor,

yo intente abrazarla pero ella no me lo permitió ,lo único que hizo fue entregarme una carta y dejarme ahí , solo la vi subir al auto y marcharse sin mirar atrás.

Cuando subí al avión , abrí la carta que me había dado y era de mis padres

_**Isabella**_

_**No sabes el dolor que me dio enterarme , que mis dos hijas estaban metidas en drogas alcohol y no se cuantas cosas mas, siento que como madre soy un fracaso, mirar a mis pequeñas y no saber en que se convirtieron, recordar cuando jugaba con ustedes bajo la lluvia en el jardín, y ver a una de mis hijas partía a una clínica de rehabilitación y a la otra postrada en una cama para toda la vida , me doy cuenta que no serví para nada, que falle en la tarea de cuidarlas y educarlas lo mejor posible , pero sobre todo en no darles mas amor y atención.**_

_**Esto no te lo digo de frente , por que cada vez que veo tu rostro siento que eres la culpable de los que le paso a la pequeña jess y eso es algo que no puedo evitar , lo siento se que soy mala madre, pero no se si pueda verte a los ojos nuevamente y no sentir coraje , por que no te odio hija , solo que es un gran coraje ,dolor y desilusión la que siento por ti .**_

_**Tu padre y yo hemos decidido desconecta a jess, no es justo que la tengamos en una cama postrada por el resto de su vida, también hemos decidido que cuando estés recuperada , no vuelvas a nuestra casa, no por un tiempo , en lo que tu sanas tu heridas y nosotros las nuestras, tu padre depositara una cantidad cuando salgas de la clínica para que te establezcas y si decides terminar tus estudios será por tus propio medios, no lo veas como que te hemos desamparado , velo como una forma de madurar.**_

_**Por otro lado , si decides tener a tu hijo, esta bien es tu decisión pero tampoco te ayudaremos en eso, hable con la mama de Edward, esme me dijo que cuando naciera el niño le harían las pruebas para saber si era hijo de Edward, y si era asi Edward se haría responsable del niño no de ti.**_

_**Por ultimo, espero que recuerdes todo los que has hecho de tu vida y que si decides tener a ese bebe, pienses que en esta vida todo es boomerang que se regresa **_

_**RENNE Y CHARLIE **_

Cuando termine de leer la carta de mis padres, sin un te quiero , sin una palabra de amor asi a mi me sentí mas basura, quería que el maldito avión se cayera y acabara con mi miserable vida , ni siquiera Edward quería estar conmigo, se haría cargo del bebe no de mi, y aun no decidía si yo me merecía tener ese bebe.

Fue el viaje mas largo de toda mi vida, jamás en mi vida había llorado tanto , sentí que en cualquier momento mis ojos se secarían , pero eso no paso , por ellos seguían saliendo lagrimas, estaba sola, completamente sola, por mis estupideces por mis actos, lejos de mis amigos , lejos del amor de mi vida, iba a un lugar a donde no conocía a nadie , estaba embarazada y ni siquiera sabia si quería tener este bebe.

Cuando llegue a forks , me esperaba una mujer y un hombre de aspecto agradable, de inmediato me reconocieron

Isabella?- pregunto la mujer

Si , pero dígame bella-

Hola yo soy Emily – dijo la mujer

Mucho gusto – dije sin ganas

Yo soy embry – dijo el hombre

Yo no respondí nada , ellos me ayudaron con mis cosas, cuando estábamos en el auto me explicaron las reglas de la clínica.

Aquí no es una casa de descanso – dijo la mujer- aquí tienes que trabajar para ganarte todo, se que estas embarazada y solo ayudaras es cosas simples de la casa, se que el principio será muy difícil pero se que lo logras- dijo la mujer con un sonrisa tierna, yo solo asentí

Cuando llegamos a la clínica que mas bien parecía una cabaña , me di cuenta que ya ni siquiera eso me importaba , no me importaba perder los lujos ni las comodidades , lo que mas amaba ya no lo tenia , y jamás volvería a tenerlo.

Los primero días en la clínica fueron muy difíciles, cada vez necesitaba mas una golosina y un trago , Emily me ayuda mucho cuando me daban mis ataques de ansiedad.

Ayudaba en las labores de la casa ,sin decir nada, ella me enseño lo que tenia que hacer y como, yo lavaba mi ropa, limpiaba mi habitación y lavaba los tristes , mientras que Emily hacia la comida y limpiaba otras habitaciones.

Asi me pase 4 semanas, los ataques ya no me daban tan seguido , lo que me ayudaba mucho , ya que no me deprimía mas de lo que ya estaba, un dia Emily y embry me dijeron que iríamos a la push una playa cerca de ahí , la verdad es que no podía decir que no , ya que no me dejaba sola ni a sol ni a sombra.

Asi que fuimos, era un lugar tranquilo y lleno de paz , decidí que quería caminar sola, por asi decirlo ya que Emily nunca se separaba de mi lado.

Llegue a un tipo de acantilado , me senté en la piedras que estaban ahí saque la carta que mis padres me habían mandado , la lei como lo hacia cada noche para recordarme el miserable ser humano que era, cuando termine de leerla mire al mar , tranquilo pero que inspiraba respeto , en paz pero con fuerza al mismo tiempo, profundo pero cristalino, yo quería estar ahí, asi que sin pensarlo me pare y me acerque de mas a la orilla, quería dejarme caer , en ese momento vino a mi mete el rostro de rose de alice, mi pequeña jess, mi amado Edward, mis padres , mis amigos , y sabia que ya no los tenia, solo quería morir , cuando cerré mis ojos para dar ese ultimo paso, sentí que alguien me tomo por la cintura,

Esa no es la solución- dijo ese voz

Tu no sabes nada- dije sin voltear a ver

Solo se que huir no es la solución- volvió a repetir

Lo que quiero hacer es solucionar la vida de los que he dañado y si muero todo estará mejor – conteste con lagrimas

No lo creo – dijo cargándome y alejándome de la orilla

Cuando estuvimos lejos de la orilla Emily corrió hacia mi

Estas loca bella?- dijo abrazándome

Solo quiero morir- dije derrumbándome

No es la solución- repitió esa voz , y me estaba desesperando asi que me gire para verlo y encararlo

tu que sabes, mate a mi hermana , mis amigos están lejos de mi , el amor de mi vida no quiere verme ,y mis padre me odian, asi que estoy sola – dije gritando histéricamente

no estas sola, te tienes a ti misma y por lo que veo tendrás un bebe – dijo ese hombre que tenia una mirada tranquila y llena de paz , era hermoso

y tu quien demonios eres?- pregunte aun enojada

me llamo Peter – dijo el hombre ayudándome a levantar

el es medico de aquí- dijo Emily

y me gustaría revisarte- dijo el

no quiero , yo estoy perfectamente bien – conteste tajante

tu a lo mejor pero y el bebe?- dijo con un hermosa sonrisa

el tiene razón bella desde que llegaste aquí no han revisado al bebe. Dijo Emily

eso era cierto , casi no me había ocupado del bebe , y la verdad es que no quería , yo no lo merecía ,era poca cosa para tener un bebe. Pero Emily y este doctor casi me obligaron asi que fuimos a su consultorio, me dijo me acostara y puso un liquido muy frio en mi vientre , yo ni siquiera veía el monitor que tenia enfrente solo miraba a la ventana, hasta que oi un tipo de golpecitos y mire al monitor.

Es su corazón – dijo Peter con una sonrisa – yo no pude decir nada mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ese corazón lo habíamos hecho Edward y yo

Su latido es débil- dijo Peter

Que tiene?- pregunte asustada

Lo que tiene es su mama esta triste todo el tiempo, no come bien y no lo quiere- dijo el

Yo me quede callada . como sabia eso , aunque era verdad, todo era verdad, pero oir su corazón latir me dio un nuevo aliento de vida, era mi bebe , el hijo del hombre que amaba y aunque el no lo quisiera , yo si , asi que seria solo mio

Peter y Emily me ayudaron a levantar de la camilla, el me receto algunas vitaminas y me dijo que pasaría a verme todos los días, en cuanto salimos de ahí , y llegamos a la casa, Emily me dijo que por hoy estaba dispensada de hacer mis labores que fuera a recostarme .

Ya en la soledad de mi habitación , puse mis manos sobre mi vientre y por primera vez comencé a hablar con mi bebe

Perdóname si?- le pedía

Prometo ser mejor, quererte mucho y cuidarme para que estés bien – promesas que cumpliría sin duda alguna

Toda la tarde la pase acariciando mi rostro y hablándole a mi bebe. Hasta la hora de la cena, Emily entro a la habitación y me dijo que bajara , ella estaba en posición para discutir como cada noche que no quería cenar , pero esta vez lo hice sin decir nada.

En cuanto llegue a la mesa embry estaba ah.

Como te sientes bella¡- pregunto el

Bien gracias- dije con un sonrisa

Valla mira sonríe – dijo Emily

Yo me sonroje y comencé a comer.

Después de ese día , todos los días veía a Peter , me daba consejos de cómo cuidarme cuando me fuera de la foks, y Emily me enseñaba a a tejer y a hacer manualidades, la verdad es que las ultimas 3 semanas se habían idio como agua , ya nunca pensaba en drogas ni alcohol , solo recordaba a mis amigos u quería saber de ellos, solo que no sabia donde estaban y no me atrevía a llamar a sus casa, sabia que no era lo mas correcto.

La hora de mi regreso había llegado , y por algún motivo no quería irme , sentía que si me iba , volvería a estar sola, embry , Emily y Peter me llevaron al aeropuerto ,

Peter- te ire a visitar- dijo dándome un abrazo

Eso espero- dije con sinceridad

Nosotros también bella, cuídate mucho por favor- dijo Emily con lagrimas en los ojos

En cuanto sepa donde me voy a quedar , le llamo ok – dije con un sonrisa fingida

Recuerda que siempre contaras con nosotros – me aseguro embry

Por cierto bella tus papas me pidieron que te diera esto – dijo Emily cuando me extendió otra carta

Yo tome la carta temblorosa, y la meti en mi bolsa, me despedí de ellos y en cuanto estuve en el avión saque esa carta, sentía que estaba reviviendo el momento en que llegue aquí, peo tenia que ser fuerte , ahora una vida dependía de mi

_**BELLA**_

_**Sabemos que han pasado dos meses desde la ultima vez que tuviste noticias nuestras, pero nosotros si sabíamos de ti , nos da gusto que regreses como una mujer renovada y llena de vida, y espero sigas asi, y aproveches la oportunidad que te la vida para seguir adelante, nos enteramos que decidiste tener al bebe. Y nos da gusto , es una gran responsabilidad, y ojala sepas manejarla.**_

_**En este sobre encontraras una tarjeta , en la cuenta ahí dinero suficiente para que comiences una nueva vida, las llaves son de un departamento , no es lujoso como estabas acostumbrada, y tampoco es tuyo , rentado, hemos pagado los primero 4 meses de renta , pero después lo tendrás que hacer tu , ahí viene la dirección .**_

_**Nosotros decidimos salir de viaje para no estar en la ciudad cuando llegues, te lo reiteramos , no te odiamos solo no es momento para volvernos a encontrar, se que jess estaría muy orgullosa de ti en estos momento , quiero que sepas que tu hermana esta en el cementerio familiar , por si alguna vez decides llevarle flores, solo te pido que si nos ves no te acerque a nosotros , esa herida sique supurando , se que el tiempo pasara y ahí es cuando podremos hablar.**_

_**Espero comiences esta nueva vida , bien , por un buen camino , no olvides las consecuencia que trajeron tus actos , y que ahora una personita indefensa depende total y absolutamente de ti **_

_**Hasta pronto **_

_**CHARLIE Y RENNE **_

Como en la carta anterior , ni un te quiero , ni un nada, pero esta vez no me deprimiría, ahora tenia una razón para ser mas fuerte que nunca , mi hijo.

En cuanto llegue a la ciudad una ola de miedo me invadió, la verdad es que no sabia que esperar , asi que acaricie mi vientre , respire profundo , y salir del aeropuerto , tome un taxi , y me dirigí a la dirección que me habían dado mis padres .

Cuando llegue a la dirección, no era un edificio lujoso pero era muy bonito, cuando entre al departamento, estaba vacio, el taxista me ayudo a subir mi maletas , y empecé a recorrer el departamento , solo tenia dos habitaciones , la cocina era pequeña , la sala y el comedor igual , el baño tenia una tina chica pero , esta era mi casa, y seria la de mi bebe.

Ese mismo dia Salí a comprar un colchón u algo de comida, al dia siguiente iria a la compañía de teléfono para que pudieran la línea y llamar a Emily y a Peter y darles mi dirección, pero lo mas importante era encontrar un trabajo pronto.

Espero que le guste la verdad es que Jesica y yo sufrimos en este cap

Saludos


	7. TIEMPO

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen solo la loca historia que es de nuestras locas cabezas **

**Hola de nuevo, pues aquí les traemos otro capitulo mas , esperamos les guste , nos pidieron una bella con fuerza y esperamos esta sea la esperaban, bueno pues no los aburrimos mas y esperamos sus comentarios, que valoramos mucho.**

**Jessica y Anna **

**EDWARD POV **

En cuanto me monte el maldito avión , donde iba con mi madre para la famosa clínica de rehabilitación, no dejaba de pensar en bella y en nuestro hijo , por que era mio , yo no necesitaba ninguna estúpida prueba de ADN para saberlo, mi madre y yo no hablamos en todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos a florida, fuimos directo a la clínica, era una de niños ricos , eso era claro, ya que varios hijos de amigos de mi papa estaban ahí, yo solo podía pensar en MI BELLA en MI BEBE, eso era lo único que me daba fuerzas para quedarme aquí, y convertirme en el hombre que ella necesitaba, en cuanto saliera de aquí la buscaría por cielo mar y tierra, para demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

Los primero días fueron difíciles, mi adicción estaba muy arraigada, había días en lo que me comportaba muy agresivamente , y no sabia por que , pero conocí gente que me ayudo, y en mi mente siempre estaba , recuperarme lo mas rápido posible para buscar a mi hijo y a bella.

Las semanas pasaban lentas, muy lentas, pero me estaban ayudando a conocerme a mi mismo, mi visión de la vida cambio completamente, lo único que no había cambiado era el amor que sentía hacia bella, conocí a una chica llamada leha , agradable , con la cual entable una linda amistad, ella también estaba embarazada, y en ella me imagina a mi hermosa bella, y con leha vivía lo que me estaba perdiendo con bella , pero sabia que podría recuperarlo.

Pero había noches que el miedo me asaltaba , pensando que a lo mejor ella ya no me querría , que se iria de mi lado y no me permitiría conocer a mi hijo.

Pero no, ella no me haría algo asi , ella me amaba y sabia que jamás se iria de mi lado , si yo regresaba siendo el hombre que ella necesitara .

Pasaron los 4 meses mas largos de mi vida, pero el dia que saldría de la clínica llego, mis padres fueron por mi a florida, la verdad es que mi madre me abrazo muy efusivamente cuando me vio salir, pero no pude saludarla de la misma manera, no por que recordaba claramente lo que le había dicho a MI BELLA la ultima vez que la había visto, y lo que le había dicho a los padres de bella

Que tienes hijo? – pregunto mi madre

Quiero volver para buscar a bella- dije serio

Hijo- intento decir mi padre pero lo interrumpí

Hijo nada papa, se que cometí mis errores , y se que pagare por ellos, pero amo a bella y a mi hijo , y no me importa si ustedes están o no de acuerdo. -Dije mirándolos fijamente

Esta bien hijo, lo que nosotros queríamos decirte es que te ayudaremos a buscar a bella- dijo mi padre

Se que me comporte de la peor manera con ella , y ella también tenia problemas – dijo mi madre con voz arrepentida

No dije mas y me subí al taxi para dirigirnos al aeropuerto.

En el avión no dejaba de pensar que pronto estaría con mi amada bella y me hijo eso era lo único que había en mi mente, era lo que me daba fuerzas para despertar cada día .

En cuanto me baje del avión, mis fuerzas regresaron, por que sabia que estaba mas cerca de bella y mi bebe.

Lo primero que hice fue ir a la casa, para ponerme presentable, e ir directamente a casa de los padres de bella, y así poder decirle cuanto la amaba y cuanto la había extrañado.

Cuando Salía de la casa mi madre me detuvo

A donde vas Edward?- pregunto me madre

A buscar a bella- dije sin darle tiempo a que me preguntara mas Salí de ahí

Tome mi coche y me fui directo a la mansión Swan , cuando llegue , sabia que seria difícil hablar con bella pero también sabia que me amaba y regresaría a mi lado

Cuando toque la puerta, sentí que el corazón se me saldría del pecho, me imagine a mi hermosa bella con su pansa de 5 meses de embarazo aproximadamente y que me diría que por fin viene por ella, pero en lugar de eso abrió la madre de bella Renne

Hola Edward- dijo la ella

Buenas tardes Renne , esta bella- dije lo mas caballeroso que pude, aun recordaba como la había tratado la ultima vez que la vi

Ella no esta – dijo ella con lagrimas en lo ojos

Como que no esta , a donde fue?- no me importaba esperarla o irla a buscar a otro lado

No sabemos nada de ella hace dos semanas- ahora si habían salido sus lagrimas

Como que no saben? Por que? – me estaba empezando a desesperar

Pasa Edward, creo que hay cosas que debes saber- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro

Yo pase , solo para saber donde estaba bella y mi hijo , nos sentamos en la sala y ahí me dijo todo

Después de los jessica y Rosalie, internamos a bella en una clínica en forks, cuando ella cumplió el tratamiento y la dieron de alta, Charlie y yo no estábamos muy seguros de poder estar aun cerca de ella, asi que le mandamos dinero y la instalamos en un departamento que nosotros habíamos comprado para ella, pero le hicimos creer que tenia que pagar renta y que nosotros solo habíamos pagado 4 meses- dijo llorando

Y eso que demonios tiene que ver con que tengan dos semanas sin saber de ella? – pregunte irritado

Pues que hace dos semanas se cumplió el plazo de los 4 meses y ella dejo el departamento y no sabemos donde esta- dijo llorando histéricamente

Por dios Renne no me digas que ahora si quieres a bella cerca, si mal no recuerdo , le dijiste que ella era la culpable de la muerte de jessica no?- la acuse

Si , estaba dolida, molesta, ella siempre había sido nuestro orgullo , y la admirábamos por que pensamos que a pesar de ser tan joven era muy madura y mira lo que paso- dijo levantando la voz

Donde demonios pude estar?- pregunte mas para mi que para ella

No lo se, Charlie y yo queremos encontrarla por que sabemos que con el embarazo tan avanzado no va a ser fácil que consiga trabajo- dijo Renne

Mi hijo- fue lo único que dije antes de que mis lagrimas me traicionaran y salieran , ya no pude decir mas y Sali de esa casa.

Y esa noche me jure a mi mismo que encontraría a bella y mi hijo, asi que me tardara toda la vida.

Los días pasaron mas lentos que cuando estaba en la rehabilitación , mis padres me intentaban dar ánimos

Esme- por que no regresas a la universidad , te quedaste a unos meses de graduarte

Claro hijo y eras el mejor de tu clase. Dijo mi padre

Asi cuando encuentres a bella podrás ofrecerle algo con tu trabajo- dijo mi madre

Y eso era verdad cuando encontrara a bella, quería que ella viera que todo lo que podía darle era fruto de mi trabajo, asi que me esforzaría por ella y por mi hijo , para que se sintieran orgullos de mi al verme.

Regrese a la universidad , no en la que había conocido a bella, mis padres esta vez no me dejaron vivir solo, sabia que tenia que ganarme su confianza nuevamente, comencé con la practicas en el hospital, y entre escuela y hospital , los meses se me fueron mas rápidos

No podía creer que ya habían pasado 10 meses sin ver a mi hermosa bella, y sabia que mi hijo o hija ya habían nacido, mi padre , Charlie y yo ,habíamos contratado a mil detectives privados pero ninguno daba con ella, cada dia perdía mas la esperanza de encontrarla y había noches en las que me daban ganas de perderme en las drogas y el alcohol para poder dejar de sentir este dolor que me acompañaba dia y noche ,pero recordaba a mi bella y a nuestro hijo , y sabia que si lo hacia , cuando la encontrara se decepcionaría de mi , asi que me sumergía mas en el trabajo .

Termine la escuela , ahora ya era doctor en toda forma , ahora solo me faltaría la especialidad, pero por fin podía perdir trabajo en cualquier hospital y dejar de depender de mi padre, tenia que aprender a ser un hombre responsable.

Cuando le dije a mi padres que buscaría trabajo en otro hospital, al principio no lo tomaron bien pero mi padre entendió mi decisión y me apoyo.

Mi búsqueda de bella y nuestro hijo nunca la deje , con cada dia que pasaba mi dolor crecía mas , y los Swan ahora estaban arrepentidos de no haber apoyado realmente a bella, ya la habíamos buscado en todos lados, hasta en los cementerios , pensando que había muerto , eso fue muy difícil , pero no ahí tampoco estaba, varias veces habíamos ido a forks , donde ella se había rehabilitado para saber si tenían noticias de ella , pero nada, nadie sabia donde esta ella, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

Y asi pasaron los tres años mas largos de mi vida, había hecho la especialidad en cirugía y poco a poco me estaba ganando un nombre propio, ya no era el hijo del gran dr Carlisle Cullen

BELLA POV

Sabia que tenia que empezar a valerme por mi misma y agradecía a emily todo lo que me había enseñado sabia que seria difícil que me dieran trabajo por mi embarazo los primeros días fui a barios despachos de abogados pero en ninguno me dieron trabajo la verdad me estaba empezando a desesperar así que un día cuando iba e regreso a mi casa frustrada por no encontrar trabajo vi un letrero donde necesitaban una mesera no lo pensé dos veces y entre a pedir el empleo me contrataron de inmediato pero me dijeron que no me podían contratar de tiempo completo ya que en mi estado no podría con el así que me darían la mitad de salario pero me podía ayudar con las propinas

Al principio me costo mucho trabajo ya que me hacia bolas con las ordenes o la charola me pesaba de mas esto era lo malo e ser una niña rica no podía culpar a mis padres por haberme lo dado todo pero empezaba a guardar un poco e resentimiento hacia ellos ya que yo también era su hija sin embargo me dieron la espalda me culpaban de la muerte de jess aunque nunca supe en verdad que fue lo que paso pues ella se perdió una semana antes de que la encontraran en la universidad no podía pensar quien la había ultrajado de esa manera pero estoy segura que cuando lo descubriera se arrepentiría pues todavía tenia los instintos de ISABELA SWAN

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo paso y tenia 15 días para dejar el departamento pues era caro y en mi situación no podía pagarlo y menos si quería regresar a la universidad tenia mis a horros pero eso era para cuando naciera mi bebe pues no dejaría que le faltara nada

un día emily me vino a visitar para ver como estaba yo creo que quería comprobar que seguía limpia pero con mi bebe lo seguiría toda la vida ella me dijo que si quería podía quedarse con migo que no tenia que regresar a la clínica y me ayudaría con los gastos y a cuidar a mi bebe para que pudiera regresar ala escuela yo acepte gustosa

cuando el plazo de el departamento se cumplió nos mudamos a uno mas modesto solo 2 habitaciones un baño pequeño y una cocineta y una pequeña sala, no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada pero no podía pagar mas el dinero que me dieron mis padres para establecerme lo cambie de cuenta a una mas personal para que no supieran de los movimientos ya que lo usaría para mi bebe , durante el primer mes tome dinero de ahí para mantenerme luego encontré el trabajo de el restaurante y bueno con eso era con lo que me mantenía

cuando regrese ala universidad me costo mucho trabajo pues regrese a una de gobierno solo me interesaba terminar mi ultimo semestre para poder ejercer como abogada aunque dudo que con un bebe recién nacido lo conseguiría pero no me importaba cuanto trabajo me costara o cuantas veces me quedara sin comer solo se que lo conseguiría mi bebe se lo merecía

no había un solo día que no pensara en mis amigos no se que pasaría con ellos pero yo no podía distraerme solo podía pensar en lo mas importante esta pequeña personita que crecía dentro mi lo amaba con toda mi alma talvez tanto como amaba a su padre no se tampoco que pasaría con Edward jamás supe de el, pensé que a los 2 meses cuando saldría de recuperación me buscaría pero no fue así y bueno nada puedo hacer ya que bien claro me lo dijo su mama no quería nada con migo

el tiempo fue pasando muy pronto tendría a mi bebe deje la escuela una semana antes de que diera a luz por que emily me insistió mucho también deje mi trajo provisionalmente prometí estar 3 semanas después de que naciera mi bebe mi jefa era una persona amable que acepto y dijo que me guardaría mi lugar ya que emily se encargaría de mi turno ya que ella trabajaba como costurera para una sastrería pero todo el trabajo lo hacia en casa así que yo me haría cargo de los pedidos de la sastrería mientras ella trabajaba en el restaurante

tres días antes de la fecha esperada emily se había ido al restaurante y yo estaba aburrida en mi departamento pues no había nada que ver en la tele así que Salí a comprar el periódico para distraerme me senté en un parque cerca de el departamento mientras tomaba un helado de nuez que se me había antojado y empecé a hojear el periódico me fui a los anuncios de los trabajos pues aunque no pudiera trabajar en este momento tal vez podía ver si había algo interesante algo me llamo la atención en la parte superior de el anuncio había una foto mía y un anuncio de media plana que decía

_**BELLA**_

_**POR FAVOR BUSCA A TU FAMILIA O LA DE EDWARD TE NESECITAMOS Y TE EXTRAÑAMOS NO SABEMOS NADA E TI TALVEZ NESECITES NUESTRA AYUDA SABEMOS QUE ESTAS POR DAR A LUZ O TALVEZ YA DISTE POR FAVOR BELLA BÚSCANOS**_

Como se atrevían a pensar que podía necesitarlos cuando me dieron la espalda de esa manera ni siquiera podía ir a ver a mi hermana al cementerio por miedo de que me los encontrara como sin darme cuenta unas lagrimas se me derramaron y Edward quería que lo buscara claro para que vieran si mi bebe si era de Edward y cuando confirmaran lo obvio me lo quitarían no jamás lo permitiría mi bebe era mi razón de vivir mi fortaleza el único que me sostenía de pie y pretenden quitármelo jamás lo permitiría

Otra vez están buscando a esta chica – dijo una pareja de ancianos junto a mi en la banca donde estaba sentada

si todas las semanas ponen este anuncio y dice que esta por tener un bebe pobre chica espero este bien

si solo espero que su familia la encuentre pronto dijo en otro anciano

que todas las semanas? deben querer a mi bebe con desesperación jamás lo admitiría me levante para marcharme y de repente todo medio vueltas instintivamente me lleve mis manos a mi vientre y sentí un dolor muy fuerte solo pude dar una exclamación de dolor los ancianos se acercaron a mi

señora esta bien

no por favor pídame un ta…. No pude terminar de decirlo pues otro dolor agudo me vino de repente

enseguida señora un anciano salio corriendo mientras el otro me ayudaba a llegar ala acera cuando llegue ya estaba el taxi el anciano

llévela al hospital central

-NOOOOOOOO grite sin poder contenerme – perdón al hospital de la divina caridad por favor hay esta mi medico le dije al taxista quien asintió y comenzó a manejar de prisa saque mi móvil y llame a emily para avisarle

Sonó un par de veces antes de contestar

-Bella que pasa emily?

voy al hospital de la divina cariad no se te olvide preguntar por mary swatson

-Bella ese hospital es muy caro

No te preocupes por eso emily solo trae la maleta morada de el bebe que esta en mi armario por favor

-Esta bien voy para allá- colgué y me concentre en respirar llegamos al hospital y me atendieron de inmediato todavía tarde un par de horas en tener a mi bebe me pusieron en una habitación privada en lo que caminaba para que el que bebe se acomodara mejor y pudiera nacer

-Bella -dijo emily entrando a la habitación

-Mery emily por favor -dije suplicando con la mirada

- veras emily dije que me llamaba mary swatson para que mi familia no me encontrara sabes mi historia lo que no sabes es esto le extendí el periódico donde aparecía el anuncio y -dijo creo que deberías comunicarte con ellos se ve que están preocupados

- no emily ellos solo quieren quitarme a mi bebe y no lo permitiré por favor déjame hacerlo a mi manera por eso quería un hospital privado por cierto si te preguntan por su papa debes decir que esta de viaje que no debe tardar por favor

- bien lo aremos a tu manera por cierto como pagaremos el hospital

- mis papas cuando Salí de rehabilitación me dieron dinero para establecerme yo lo guarde para este momento a mi bebe no le faltara nada emily tengo suficiente para el parto hasta que termine mi carrera y pueda encontrar un trabajo mas o menos estable en un bufete, estaremos bien

- por eso gastabas tanto en ropita para el bebe no?- pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro

Sip por eso lamento no habértelo dicho pero nunca se presento la ocasión de confesártelo

No te preocupes mejor concéntrate en respirar

Así estuve cerca de 4 horas mas con contracciones cada vez mas fuerte pero cuando sentí a mi bebe entre mis brazos no pude evitar llorar era tan parecido a el los ojos verdes el cabello cobrizo tes clara

-Como se va a llamar me pregunto el doctor

-Derek Anthony S….. por poco cometía el error que había evitado los últimos 5 meses doctor su papa se encuentra de viaje podríamos dejar el apellido en blanco mientras llega no debe tardar le llamamos pero dicen que esta en una conferencia y no lo pueden interrumpir

-Claro pero no puede salir del hospital sin el apellido

-Descuide en ultimo de los casos pondré el mío esta bien -por cierto cuando medaran de alta pregunte esperanzada a que fuera pronto

-Mañana como fue parto normal no hay necesidad de que permanezca mas aquí

-Esta bien gracias y con eso Salio dejándome a mi mayor tesoro en mis brazos.

Cuando Salí del hospital apuntaron el apellido Swan en el documento de mi bebe pero me asegure que solo ahí apareciera no podía haber registro de mi bebe o mío en ningún lado por eso no fui al hospital central sabia que hay estaría Carlisle en el hospital jamás se acercarían a mi bebe

El tiempo siguió pasando y bueno no todo era malo termine mi carrera y me contrataron en un bufet bastante conocido que se llamaba HOTMAN & HARRISON rápidamente fui ascendiendo pues nada sabían de mi pasado y solo estaba mi trabajo emily y mi pequeño Derek que sin duda era la luz de mi vida nos mudamos a un departamento mas grande pues empezaba a ganar mejor no derrochaba el dinero pero tampoco es que ganara los millones de dólares pero podía pagar el departamento sin lujos pero cómodo y hermoso la guardería de mi bebe y los gastos de mi casa emily era mi fiel compañera siempre estaba con migo en todo momento aunque extrañaba enorme mente a mi alice mi rous y por supuesto a mi hermosa hermanita pero estoy segura que ese ángel es el que no me dejo en ningún momento, en un cerrar y abrir de ojos pasaron tres años

Ese jueves estaba como siempre en mi oficina pues tenia 5 meses que me habían hecho socia estaba tomando una taza de café viendo un caso en el que estaba trabajando cuando mi celular sonó me sorprendo pues era de la guardería e mi bebe

diga

Sra. Swan

Si dígame profesora que ocurre

Pues tenemos un pequeño problema vera Derek estaba jugando en la resbaladilla y bueno el se callo y se

abrió su cabecita lo llevamos al hospital central para que lo atendieran pero debe ir

En este momento estoy saliendo –grite histérica solo dígame que esta bien por favor

El esta bien solo le darán un par de puntos pero nunca perdió el conocimiento y solo pregunta por si mami

Estoy en 10 min. Hay Salí corriendo diciéndole a mi secretaria que cancelara todas mis citas pues mi bebe estaba en el hospital no espere respuesta y Salí en mi coche rumbo al hospital.

**Esperamos les guste este capitulo **

**Recuerden dejar sus cometarios que son muy valiosos para nosotras**

**Besos **


	8. ENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO

ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DISCULPARME POR TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS TE TUBE AL SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS HOY, SOLO QUE ME CONFUNDI Y LOS SUBIA MAL DE VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHO.

PASANDO A OTRAS COSAS QUIERO AVISALES QUE HEMOS SUBIDO OTRA HISTORIA QUE SE LLAMA UN TRONO EN JUEGO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y PASEN.

JESSICA Y ANNA

Después de recibir esa llamada, mis nervios se estallaron como nunca en la vida, Salí desesperada rumbo al hospital donde habían llevado a mi hijo , estaba desesperada, en el teléfono no me habían dicho bien lo que había pasado , y yo me imaginaba lo peor , en el camino llame a emily para que me alcanzara en el hospital .

En cuanto llegue al hospital, fui a la recepción para que me dijeran donde estaba mi hijo

Buenas tardes trajeron a mi hijo aquí- dije desespera

Cual es el nombre de su hijo – pregunto la enfermera con una tranquilidad que me dieron ganas de golpearla

Derek Antony swan – dije desesperada

Pase al consultorio 201 ahí lo están atendiendo

Ya no me entretuve mas y fui adonde me dijeron que estaba mi hijo, entre sin ni siquiera tocar, cuando vi que mi hijo estaba sentado en una camilla con un parchee en su frente y comiendo una paleta, el alma me volvió al cuerpo, yo no siquiera vi al doctor, lo único que hice fue abrazar a mi hijo y ver que estaba bien

Que te paso amor- pregunte intentando calmar el temblor de mi voz

Me calli- dijo mi bebe

Si de eso ya me di cuenta pero como?

De la desbaladilla mami.- me contó mi hijo con una dulce sonrisa torcida igual ala de su padre

Cuando me gire a ver al su medico, casi me da un infarto cuando vi quien era

Hola bella- saludos con una sonrisa pero nervioso parece que no podía esconderme mas

Carlisle como estas- respondí aun impresionada

Bien y tu- dijo mas calmado

Bien, que le paso a mi hijo, el esta bien?- eso era lo único que me importaba

El esta bien, solo tubo una pequeña cortada en la frente, le di un par de puntadas pero se porto muy valiente verdad campeón le pregunto a Derek quien asintió- pero todo esta bien- dijo sonriéndole a mi hijo

Que bueno, entonces me lo puedo llevar no?- lo único que quería era salir de ahí lo antes posible

Edward trabaja aquí sabes?

No y no me importa saber de el – dije tajante

El te ha buscado todos estos años- dijo

Si como no, aun conservo el mensaje que Esme me mando con mi madre- dije llena de dolor

Ella estaba muy impresionada por todo lo que había pasado- dijo defendiendo a su esposa

No me importa, y si de verdad están arrepentidos de haberme tratado así, por favor no le digas a Edward que me viste – dije casi suplicando

Bella pero el quiere conocer a su hijo, el aun te ama –

Por favor Carlisle, te lo ruego , haz eso por mi, haz lo por lo que no hicieron en tres años – dije con lagrimas es los ojos

Esta bien bella, no le diré a mi hijo que te vi, pero creo que mi hijo tiene derecho-

Por favor – fue lo único que alcance a decir

Deja voy por el alta del niño, y te daré su nueva cita de acuerdo para quitarle los puntos

Yo solo asentí – tenia la esperanza de que Carlisle no le dijera a Edward que estaba aquí.

En ese momento solo quería que mi hijo estuviera bien, cuando vi a mi hijo el estaba entretenido con el estetoscopio que me imagino era de Carlisle, cada vez que mi hijo sonreía , me daba cuenta que era igual a se padre .

CARLISLE POV

Sentí que me daba un infarto cuando Salí del consultorio, no sabia como describir la emoción que tenia de haber conocido a mi nieto, y no se podía negar por ningún lado que era un cullen , tenia el cabello de el mismo color e igual de rebelde y los ojos eran idénticos a los de mi hijo pero tenia la mirada tierna de bella, y la sonrisa también eran de Edward, por dios mi nieto, esta feliz de por fin haberlo conocido.

Solo que ahora me sentía entre la espada y la pared, mi hijo tenia derecho a saber que bella estaba aquí, había pasado tres años buscándola, por cielo mar y tierra contrato investigadores privados investigamos en hospitales todo para encontrarla pero jamás dio señales de vida pero por otro lado quería ganarme la confianza de bella para que nos permitieras acercarnos al mi nieto poco a poco,

La verdad es que estaba nervioso y por primera vez en la mi vida pedía no encontrarme a mi hijo, en el pasillo, ya que el había venido a hacer una cirugía este hospital, y sabia que si me lo encontraba no iba a poder ocultarle la verdad, y el mayor de mis temores apareció

Hola papa- dijo mi hijo

Como te fue hijo- pregunte tratando de sonar lo mas relajado posible pero me tembló la voz

Bien , pero tu como estas? Te noto raro- dijo

Raro yo? No para nada- y tartamudeando más nervioso si se pude

Que tienes papa?- pregunto mi hijo preocupado

No se que estúpido movimiento hice con las manos que los papeles de el hijo bella se cayeron al suelo y Edward los recogió

Que le paso a tu paciente? Pregunto sin saber que era su hijo

Nada es un bebe de tres años que se callo de la resbaladilla y se golpeo en la frente pero no paso nada de gravedad solo un par de puntos pero esta muy bien – dije agradeciendo que no se diera cuenta del nombre de la madre,

Bueno pues te dejo tengo que ir a dejar el alta- sin mas de di la media vuelta y me fui

EDWARD POV

Vi a mi papa muy nervioso, pero la verdad es que no le tome, importancia, me dirigí al consultorio que ocupa cuando venia a este hospital y me tope con ella, con el amor de mi vida.

BELLA?- pregunte emocionado

Hola – dijo nerviosa

No sabia que decir, había soñado tantas veces con este momento que cuando llego me quedo como idiota

Tengo que irme – dijo sin levantar la mirada, cuando vi que traía cargando un niño quien estaba recostado en su pecho de bella pero al escucharnos hablar se levanto sentí que el alma se me iba del cuerpo era idéntico a mi, pero no era cualquier niño, era mi HIJO

No bella espera- la tome por el brazo

Déjame Edward por favor mi hijo quiere ir a la casa- dijo soltándose de mi

Tu hijo? , también es mió- dije sin levantar la voz

No Edward este niño es solo mió- dijo sin mirarme a los ojos

Sabia que era mió , lo podía negar mil veces pero el niño era igual a mi, sobre todo cuando se giro a verme y me dio una sonrisa torcida igual ala mía, con eso solo confirme que era mi hijo

Edes amibo de mi mami?- pregunto el pequeño , yo me incline para quedar a su altura y el aroma de bella me inundo como siempre lo asía cuando estaba junto a mi

Si me llamo Edward y tu?- pregunte sin poder contener mis lagrimas

Dered Atony Swan– dijo mi hijo regalándome otra vez una sonrisa, quede en shock le había puesto mi nombre eso solo me decía que no estaba todo perdido no pude mas y me levante para ver a bella que se mordía el labio y tenia los ojos cristalinos, las lagrimas salían de mis ojos sin poder contener la emoción

Por favor te lo ruego vamos a hablar si? Suplique, la lagrimas no me dejaban ver bien me lleve las manos al rostro tratando de limpiármelas pero no paraban

**BELLA POV **

Mi corazón casi se salió, cuando vi que Edward se inclinaba para hablar con mi hijo, cuando levanto la cara, me partió el alma ver que estaba llorando, en ese momento me di cuenta que lo seguía amando.

Por favor te lo ruego vamos a hablar si? Suplico con lágrimas en su rostro trato de limpiárselas pero seguían saliendo sin control

Esta bien pero no aquí, quiero que Derek descanse

Dime donde y ahí estaré – contesto de inmediato

Te espero en mi casa a las 8:00 p.m. a esa hora Derek ya se durmió, anota la dirección,

El la anoto de inmediato,

A las 8 estaré ahí- dijo como si fuera lo mas importante de su vida

Yo no respondí nada mas y Salí de ahí con mi hijo, en brazos no sabia que le diría cuando lo viera pero era algo que tenia que enfrentar tarde o temprano.

Cuando Salí de hospital emily me pregunto

Que tienes te ves extraña?

Vi a Edward- conteste con miedo acomodando a mi pequeño en su sillita en la parte de atrás de el auto

Y que paso?-

Hoy ira a la casa a las 8 para hablar, reconoció al niño de inmediato dije subiéndonos al coche

Pues claro si es igual a el – dijo emily

Si lo se

Pero bueno que sentiste, eso es lo importante

Aun lo amo, pero no puedo perdonar que me halla abandonado así- mis ojos se empezaron a llenar nuevamente de lagrimas

Habla con el, tu mejor que nadie sabe, que no siempre todo es como parece- asentí incapaz de hablar y maneje rumbo al departamento tratando de contener las lagrimas cuando llegue prepare la cena para todos y me dispuse a esperar no sabia que esperar pero no podía posponerlo mas.

Cuando abrí la puerta , Edward traía un ramo de flores y unas bolsas

Hola- me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que me mataba

Hola, pasa por favor- dije tratando de recuperar el aliento

Ten espero te gusten- dijo dándome las flores, pero cuando me las dio, su piel rozo con la mía , y sentí la misma descarga que la primera vez nos vimos a los ojos y supe que el había sentido lo mismo

Gracias- alcance a decir con dificultad- siéntate – tartamudee dirigiéndolo a la sala

Como has estado?- pregunto acomodando las bolsas en el suelo

Bien y tu que haz hecho de tu vida estos tres años- lo ultimo lo dije con coraje

Llevo tres años buscándote a ti y a nuestro hijo- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Si vi los anuncios del periódico- dije molesta al recordarlos

Y por que no me buscaste?- pregunto con dolor en la mirada

Como que por que, tu madre fue clara que no estarías conmigo en la carta que me envió Renne- dije tratando de que las lagrimas no me traicionaran

Lo dijo ella no yo- dijo levantándose del sillon molesto

Si pero tu no me buscaste cuando Sali de la rehabilitación – dije señalándolo con el dedo

Claro que te busque cuando yo Sali, estuve 4 meses recluido en una maldita clínica- dijo con los ojos cristalinos- lo primero que hice cuando llegue aquí fue ir a casa de tus padres, pero me dijeron que no sabían de ti , después fui a forks pero tampoco sabían de ti, un tal Peter me dijo que te habías ido – su voz cada vez se entre cortaba mas por las ganas e llorar

Después contrate un investigador privado , pero no te encontró, nunca dejaste pistas de donde estabas, asi que empecé a convertirme en el hombre que te merecías, termine la escuela, y entre a la especialidad, me independice de mis padres y ahora todo lo que tengo es mio, todo me lo he ganado yo por ti , para ti y nuestro hijo- dijo sin poder evitar que las lagrimas se derramaran e sus ojos y ese llanto me rompía el alma en mil pedazos

Edward yo- intente decir pero el me interrumpió

Bella dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que cambie , que soy el hombre que mereces, que seré un buen padre, que jamás deje de amarte, te lo ruego- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos

No se Edward , yo no he podido perdonar todo lo que paso, mis padres me dieron la espalda, tu madre ,me hizo mucho daño- dije acompañándolo en su llanto

Lo se y te juro que es algo que yo tampoco les he perdonado, y no te pido que los aceptes a ellos , te pido una oportunidad para mi- el acorto la distancia entre nosotros y me dio un suave beso en los labios , mi cuerpo reacciono de inmediato, habían pasado tantos años desde que había sentí esta sensación que sentí que en cualquier momento le pediría que me hiciera suya.

A un recuerdo nuestras ultima noche juntos- dijo susurrándome al oído

Yo también – reconocí

Fuiste mia , como se que jamás habías sido de nadie – dijo besando mi oreja

Y jamás sere de nadie – conteste sintiendo su aliento en mi cuello

No he estado con nadie desde esa noche – dijo depositando besos en mi cuello

Yo tampoco, se que mi cuerpo solo reacciona contigo- dije entregando todo

Te amo bella-

Y yo a ti Edward- no lo pensé más y lo tome de el cuello para que me besara el beso fue demandante como había extrañado su sabor su aroma sin poder evitarlo gemí en su boca y el me beso mas fuerte pidiendo mas fue bajando sus manos por mi cuello y espala hasta llegar a mi trasero me acerco a el demostrándome su erección dios cuanto lo había extrañado

– lo sientes -pregunto – mi cuerpo solo reacciona a ti dime que eres mia que sigues siendo mia como la primera vez como la ultima como ahora- me dijo con suplica en su voz

Soy tuya siempre lo fui- respondí antes de volver a besarlo y caminar hacia mi habitación el no se hizo esperar y me cargo a vuelo -cual?- pregunto con la voz ronca por el deseo que nos estaba consumiendo

Derecha - logre decir y lo lleve a mi habitación, sabia que mañana tal vez me arrepentiría pero no importaba si tenia que pasar por eso, con tal de estar una noche mas entre sus brazos.

Entramos a la habitación, yo puse el seguro de la puerta, en ningún momento separo sus labios de mi cuello, me gire para quedar frente a el, el tomo mi labios con urgencia, su lengua pidió permiso para entra en mi boca, el cual le di de inmediato, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba y era verdad que solo con el reaccionaria así.

Empecé a desabrochar su camisa, su aroma me mataba, lo quería desnudo sobre mi , el noto mi desesperación , ya que el también comenzó a quitarme la ropa con impaciencia, lo lleve hasta la cama , y lo empuje sobre ella, me puse a horcadas sobre el , y comencé a besar su cuello, su pecho perfecto, su abdomen que parecía hecho a mano, poco a poco , baje el cierre de su pantalón , el me ayudo a quitárselo y le quite los bóxers , el estaba casi desnudo, y yo solo llevaba mi ropa interior, al ver su erección no lo pensé dos veces y me la llave a la boca, el solto un gemido de satisfacción, pues no se lo esperaba

Bella oh…. Di…os…..- gemía sin poder completar una frase coherente

Yo no pensaba detenerme, lo había extrañado tanto que quería saborear cada parte su cuerpo, lamia succionaba y mordía su miembro mientras el solo gemía con intensidad de verdad estaba disfrutándolo no me importaba ser ruda lo necesitaba en verdad lo había extrañado y estoy segura que el a mi , sus gemidos me lo decían , el me tomo del cabello para marcar el ritmo que quería que llevara, y lo obedecí gustosa, quería que toda su miel terminara en mi boca , quería saborear todo de el apreté mas su miembro mientras el llevaba el ritmo no tardo mucho en terminar después de eso , y lo hizo en mi boca como recordaba, era increíble trague todo lo que me dio, limpie todo su miembro con mi lengua me dejo terminar de limpiar hasta no tomar la ultima gota , antes de que me levantara para que quedara a su altura. Me beso con pasión y gimió en mi boca antes de separarse y verme a los ojos había fuego en su mirada pero también había amor

Eres maravillosa- dijo besándome en lo labios tierna mente

Pero ahora me toca a mi- dijo poniéndome debajo de el, con esa sonrisa torcida que me fascinaba no me hice de el rogar y siguió repartiendo besos húmedos por todo mi cuerpo por mi cuello mi mandíbula soltando pequeñas mordidas que me hacían revolcarme abajo el ,llego a mis pechos solté un pequeño grito de placer lo que lo motivo a seguir, mordió mi pezón que estaba duro de lo excitada que estaba mientras con su mano pellizcaba el otro, no podía dejar de gemir cuando pensó que era suficiente bajo a mi abdomen y ombligo se entretuvo unos segundos que me parecieron horas quería mas y parece que leyó mi mente porque bajo hasta mi centro y empezó a besar con delicadeza pero enseguida se convirtió en demandante introdujo un dedo gimiendo en mi centro lo que ocasiono que mis paredes se cerraran estaba tan cerca y se que lo noto por que introdujo otro dedo en mi y siguió bombeando con fuerza para ese entonces ya estaba gritando no tarde en terminar también el no se levanto hasta limpiarme por completo fue subiendo, repartiéndome besos por todo mi cuerpo hasta estar a mi altura me beso con urgencia con deseo hasta que nos falto el aire tenia mi sabor en sus labios y eso me éxito sobre manera de nuevo

eres extraordinaria- dijo con los ojos encendidos – te extrañe tanto

te necesito- dije mientras alzaba mis caderas para que supiera de lo que hablaba el cerro los ojos gimiendo y se acomodo en mi entrada pero solo rosaba su miembro en mi

deja de jugar por favor- roge a lo que el me regalo una sonrisa endemoniada mente sexi no lo soporte y gemí en sus labios no tardo en responderme volvió a besar mientras se acomodaba en mi entrada y entro de un solo golpe ambos gritamos al mismo tiempo y embistió en mi con fuerza y yo le ayudaba moviéndome a su compas con ansias y desesperación en todo momento nos vimos a los ojos pero llego un momento en que no soporte mas el placer y cerré mis ojos

mírame -demando abría mis ojos pero el placer era tan infinito que se me cerraban solos -mírame cuando te hago el amor bella mírame y demuéstrame que solo eres mia- dijo con la voz ronca abrí mis ojos para ver como se retorcía de placer eso solo hizo que mis paredes se cerraran dándonos mayor fricción cuando menos lo espere me vine gritándole- SOLO TUYA- eso lo llevo al limite y grito un -TE AMO - y también se Vino dio un par de embestidas mas para terminar bien antes de colapsar encima de mi yo todavía me arqueaba tratando de recuperarme de mi tan ansiado orgasmo me abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así sin decir nada se acomodo de lado y me jalo con el para poder abrazarme mejor sin salirse de mi volvió a besarme y pude darme cuenta que estaba listo para la segunda ronda no dijimos nada solo nos dejamos llevar por nuestros instintos y sensaciones esa noche fui suya 2 veces mas antes de caer dormidos.

Tenia tanto que no dormía tan bien que me costo trabajo despertarme pero había tomado una decisión y no podía cambiar de opinión al respecto desperté en la mañana con unos besos en el cuello y sus manos en mis caderas pegándome a el para sentir su erección los besos pronto cambiaron de intensidad me voltee y lo bese con ansias hicimos una vez mas el amor pero inclusive antes de normalizar mi respiración me levante llevándome la sabana con migo el me vio con confusión en los ojos

adonde vas amor vuelve ala cama- me dijo con un brillo en los ojos que conocía bien dios que este hombre es insaciable

no debo ir a trabajar y tu debes marcharte dije sin verlo buscando en mi armario ropa para el dia

hoy tengo el dia libre y espero que tu reconsideres el ir atrabajar- dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia a mi no podía acercarme o me nublaría las ideas otra vez

No Edward tengo que trabajar y tu tienes que marcharte -dije dando pasos hacia atrás

escucha esto no significa nada puedes ver a Derek cuando quieras puedes venir a verlo llevártelo para pasar tiempo con el pero tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver he trabajado muy duro por tres años he pasado por cosas que no puedes ni imaginar por todo por sacar adelante a mi bebe pero no puedo perdonar ni a tu madre ni a mis padres y eso no nos permitirá ser felices asi que no hay un nosotros por favor solo márchate cuando vengas avísale a emily para que yo pueda Salí y no estar

NO- me interrumpió gritando

Me atreví a ver sus ojos y había furia en ellos pero había dolor también.

No bella jamás me alejare de ti que no puedes entender que te amo a ti quiero estar con tigo por ti no por que tengamos un hijo aunque lo amo pero quiero intentarlo por ti por nosotros por favor acéptame se que no empezamos de la forma correcta bella pero de verdad te amo quiero estar con tigo sino quieres ver a mis padres o a los tuyos esta bien no lo haremos pero por favor no me a partes te necesito en mi vida de otra manera estoy incompleto por favor escucha ese dia en el hospital mi padre me jalo a su despacho no me dejaron hablar con tigo ni siquiera despedirme de ti amor me partió el alma eso yo solo quería estar con tigo y con mi hijo pero Carlisle me dijo que para poder estar con tigo y poder darle a mi hijo lo que necesitaba salir adelante para poder apoyarte al 100 porciento no me separe de ti por que quisiera sino porque lo necesitábamos para poder salir los tres a adelante bella no me apartes te lo ruego dame una oportunidad a mi, no a nuestros padres no lo hagas hasta que estés lista para perdonarlos pero no me apartes a mi te lo ruego- dijo todo esto llorando como si se le fuera a escapar el alma

Yo estaba igual que el así que hice lo único que mi corazón me pedía -acorte la distancia y lo abrace con fuerza llorando en su hombro el me consoló me acaricio la espala y me besaba el cabello cada que un sollozo se salía de su boca cuando nos calmamos levante la vista y vi el infinito amor que me tenia me beso con cariño solo fue un rose cuando se separo de mi me regalo su sonrisa torcida y pregunto

Entonces me dejaras estar seca de ti permitirás que lo intentemos?

Solo pude asentir pues me abrumo el infinito amor como lo dijo

- si edward lo intentaremos jamás deje de amarte quise odiarte pero era imposible teniendo a alguien que es tu copia en miniatura- sonreí sin poder evitarlo es

difícil cuando amas tanto a una personita que se parece tanto a ti

Seré el mejor padre que se merece y el mejor hombre que tu te mereces bella jamás te arrepentirás de tenerme a tu lado

Te amo Edward

Te amo mi bella


	9. UNA NUEVA VIDA

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS , GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS , ES LO UNICO QUE JESSICA Y YO LES ODEMOS DECIR , NO SABEN COMO NOS ALEGRA SABER QUE LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, Y PREPARENCE QUE YA REGRESAN TODOS.**

**QUE PASARA CUANDO LOS CULLEN Y LOS SWAN SE ENCUENTREN DE NUEVO CON BELLA?**

**QUE PASARA EN RENCUENTRO DE VIEJAS AMISTADES?**

**YA ES EL MOMENTO EN QUE SE ENCUENTREN JAJA**

**RECUERDEN DEJARNOS SU OPINION Y DE TODAS MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO EN UN TRONO EN JUEGO GRACIAS**

**JESSICA Y ANNA**

**BELLA POV**

Había decidido darme una oportunidad con Edward, el había sufrido igual que yo, no podría permitir que nuestros errores del pasado arruinaran nuestro futuro, no era justo, pero también estaba el hecho de que no podía perdonar a mis padres y a los de Edward, pero como el me dijo el tiempo dirá después de todo la oportunidad era para el para que conociera a nuestro hijo.

En que piensas cielo- dijo acariciándome con el dorso de su mano en la mejilla todavía seguíamos en la cama después de habernos amado prácticamente toda la noche

En nosotros – conteste presionándome mas en su pecho

Es que me parece increíble que estés aquí soñé con esto durante tres años y ahora no lo puedo creer

Créelo mi amor no me separare de ustedes nunca mas

Aunque eso signifique que te separes de tu familia Edward no quiero presionarte pero de verdad todavía no puedo verlos

Yo entiendo que no quieras ver a mi madre pero Carlisle trabaja con migo sin contar que el jamás estuvo de acuerdo con ella de echo cuando Salí de la clínica me ayudo a buscarte y a hacer la persona que soy ahora bella no te pido que los perdones no por ahora pero en algún momento los veremos y no quiero que te sientas incomoda ni mal por eso yo estarse con tigo y derek los quiero en mi vida

Lo se pero espero que eso tarde respecto a mis padres simplemente no puedo no me obligues ellos me dieron la espalda me culparon de la muerte de jess me trataron mal de verdad las palabras de mi madre todavía están grabadas en mi memoria simple mente no puedo ni siquiera e podido ir al cementerio a despedirme de mi hermana ellos dijeron que si llegaba a ir y estaban ellos no me acercara no me quieren con ellos y yo no los quiero con migo tampoco no se que pase con el tiempo pero ahora simple mente me resulta imposible verlos sabes ni siquiera me dieron la cara simple mente me dieron 2 cartas una cuando me internaron y otra cuando Salí ese día en el hospital fue el ultimo día que los vi esto es todo lo que tengo de ellos- saque las cartas de un cajón y se las enseñe el las leyó no me dijo nada solo las leyó su cara era de confusión, coraje cuando termino de leerla me las regreso y me abrazo fuerte

Lo siento bella yo debí estar con tigo con mi hijo debí protegerte pero cuando Salí de el consultorio de Carlisle ya no estabas y mi avión salía a primera hora no me dejaron ni siquiera despedirme de ti

No es tu culpa ahora veo que no lo es y no debes culparte por las decisiones de nuestros padres es verdad que ellos marcaron nuestro camino pero ahora no hay lugar para arrepentimientos solo nos queda ser felices vivir con nuestro bebe y brindarnos la oportunidad que nos fue arrebatada

Tienes razón solo seremos felices tu yo y nuestro hijo que por cierto no has tenido oportunidad de ver ni tratar lo quieres conocer debe estar a punto de despertarse

Seguro pero emily?

No te preocupes por ella es una gran amiga siempre estuvo con migo desde la clínica ella era mi tutor en ella y cuando Salí decidió vivir con migo para ayudarme con Derek jamás pidió nada a cambio solo que viviera con migo y bueno yo necesitaba en quien confiar y esa persona fue ella cuando termine mi carrera me contrataron como pasante en el bufet y no ganaba mucho pero ella me ayudaba con los gastos trabajando como mesera en el restaurante en el que yo trabaje y ahora bueno no tenemos mucho pero al menos podemos vivir despreocupadamente sin necesidad que ella trabaje

Nunca voy a dejar de arrepentirme el haberte dejado ni aunque viva 100 años

Descuida sobreviví eso es lo que importa

Ahora voy a despertar a mi bebe para que lo conozcas me levante de la cama me puse una bata y fui por mi bebe a su habitación

bebe despierta - empecé a darle muchos besos para que despertara

no mama quiedo dormir

no amor hay alguien que te quiere conocer

tien mami

alguien que tu quieres conocer y el esta muy feliz de por fin verte - el solo me veía pensando quien podría ser – tu papi amor de repente sus ojitos se abrieron con sorpresa – mi papi?- grito - salió corriendo de la cama gritando por todo el pasillo - PAPI- Edward salió de la recamara ya vestido cuando lo vio se sorprendió tal vez recordando que lo había visto en el hospital le sonrió y se aventó a sus brazos Edward lo recibió haciéndolo girar el reía mientras Edward derramaba un par de lagrimas presiono su rostro en el cuello de el abrazándolo con fuerza como si Derek fuera a desaparecer levanto la vista hacia mi y me tendió la mano para que me acercara así que lo hice y su mano fue directo a mi mejilla

tranquila amor no los volveré a dejar - dijo mientras que con su pulgar me limpiaba mis lagrimas que jamás sentí cuando cayeron nos abrazo con fuerza a ambos y estuvimos así no se cuanto tiempo.

Ese día había decidido no ir a trabajar, para pasar el día con Edward y nuestro hijo salimos a caminar a central park para que Derek jugara con un rato con su pelota nueva que Edward había traído junto con otros juguetes que traía en las bolsas mi hijo solo abría sus ojitos y aunque no le faltaba nada su cuarto estaba repleto de juguetes , juegos coches etc. Siempre le fascinaba cuando le regalaban algo, Edward le preguntaba muchas cosas de el , de verdad quería conocer todo de Derek .hasta lo mas simple como por ejemplo que odiaba la cebolla cuando mi hijo lo dijo hizo un adorable puchero de asco y nosotros no aguantamos la risa de verlo.

Después Derek encontró a otros niños de su edad y se fue a jugar con ellos dejándonos sentados en el pasto el me mantenía rodeándome con sus brazos en mi cintura mientras mi espalda presionaba su pecho estábamos en un agradable silencio solo disfrutándonos y viendo a nuestro bebe cuando lo rompió

Bella?

mmm - fue mi respuesta de verdad no quería romper este mágico momento

Quiero preguntarte algo - dijo mientras giraba mi cabeza con una de sus manos para que lo viera a los ojos

Dime amor - respondí mientras recargaba mi mano en su palma

Quiero esto, quiero vivir con tigo quiero estar con Derek quiero conocer sus logros y tristezas quiero estar con el cuando despierte asustado por los monstruos de debajo de la cama quiero despertar junto a ti todos y cada unos de los días de mi vida a tu lado quiero ser el padre que Derek necesita y se merece y quiero ser el hombre y esposo que tu te merecer quieres despertar con migo, me dejarías estar con Derek bella ¿quieres casarte con migo? ¿quieres compartir tu vida con migo? - Cuando termino yo de verdad estaba en un mar de lagrimas

No podía contestar tenia la boca seca y la garganta cerrada debido a mi silencio su semblante se volvió triste y se apresuro a decir

Bella no quiero pres…… lo silencie con un dulce beso solo un rose respondiendo lo que no podía con palabras cuando nos separamos solo había alegría en su mirada

Si Edward quiero ser tu esposa quiero casarme contigo quiero todo lo que tu quieres y mas, quiero ser feliz con mis dos grandes amores

BELLA - grito mientras me cargaba y giraba con migo de repente se detuvo y me vio dulcemente - te amo te amo mas que al aire mi bella solo mía

Si Edward solo tuya - junto nuestros labios en un beso tierno que rápidamente se convirtió en uno demandante no pude evitar gemir en su boca eso solo consiguió que me presionara mas a el nos separamos en busca de aire y nos vimos a los ojos sin otra cosa mas que amor

Bella no quiero parecer precipitado pero no puedo separarme mas de ti y bueno tu departamento es mas chico así que pensé que tal vez quisieras mudarte a mi departamento esta mas grande y esta aquí en central park así podríamos traer a Derek al parque cada que quiera

Sabes Edward ahora mismo podrías pedirme lo que quieras y la respuesta seria la misma, si amor

Bien no quiero desaprovechar esa oportunidad así que vamos a casarnos ahora mismo

QUE? de verdad estas loco –el solo amplio su risa

Si amor de verdad estoy loco pero solo por ti solo porque te quiero en mi vida solo porque no quiero volver a separarme de ti nunca mas y que nadie pueda hacerlo

Bien amor como te dije la respuesta sigue siendo la misma vámonos al registro civil

No bella eso tarda por lo menos un par de días yo lo quiero ahora vamos por unas cosas a tu departamento otras al mío y emily y Derek para irnos a las vegas eso simplemente es ahora

De verdad que si estas loco pero al parecer tu locura es contagiosa porque de verdad no se que esperas para correr por Derek para poder irnos – solté una carcajada cuando salio disparado por nuestro bebe fuimos primero a su departamento por un poco de ropa

Dafne puedes preparar un par de habitaciones una para emily la niñera y amiga de mi esposa y la otra para mi pequeño en dos días regresamos y debe estar todo listo

Esta bien doctor respondió Dafne la ama de llaves de Edward el vivía en un pen haus con vista a central park era simple mente hermoso

Salimos rumbo a mi departamento para darle la noticia a emily ,estaba feliz y Derek aunque no entendía el significado de casarnos , brincaba de un lado a otro.

Le pedí a mi secretaria que arreglara todo, faltaría un par de días así lo hizo, claro sin dejar de sorprenderse pues no había faltado un solo día en tres años pero por lo mismo no hubo problemas

Cuando llegamos a las vegas el ya había rentado una suit para emily y Derek y otra para nosotros la boda fue en verdad muy sencilla el no quería que nos casara Elvis así que buscamos una capilla mas o menos decente con un párroco, mi vestido era sencillo ya que por las prisas solo tuve tiempo de conseguir uno en una tienda de pasada y Edward traía un traje pero no se puso corbata y dejo 3 botones de su camisa abierta, que bueno nos casamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo que de verdad me sorprendió es que me dio un anillo que no se a que horas compro pero lo deje pasar ya que el anillo de verdad era hermoso juraría que era un diamante claro después de ver donde vivía debía de serlo

Ahora si eres mía Bella Cullen - dijo mientras me cargaba para entrar a la habitación

Si Edward solo tuya siempre tuya desde la primera vez

Me beso en lo que cerraba la puerta con una patada y yo le ponía seguro se encamino a la cama y me dejo recostada sin dejar de besarme.

Poco a poco comenzó a quitarme mi vestido, la piel de mi cuello estaba totalmente humedecida por sus besos.

Su camisa ya estaba en suelo antes de que tocáramos la cama , su cuerpo era mi perdición, comenzó a besar mis pechos , sus manos no dejaban de recorrer cada centímetro de mi piel con sus hermosas manos , cada centímetro de mi cuerpo lo deseaba , lo necesitaba.

Hazme tuya – rogué

Te amo- contesto

Se separo un poco de mi, y puso mis piernas en sus hombros, comenzó a besarlas, a recorrerlas con su lengua como si siguiera un camino, hasta que llego a mi centro , he introdujo su lengua.

Ahh edw oh- decía cosas sin sentido

El no hizo caso de ninguno de mis sonido solo seguía lamiendo mi centro, cada vez estaba mas cerca de el orgasmo.

Edward para- rogué

Quiero probarte- dijo y volví a introducir su lengua en mi

Estaba en cielo, el orgasmo cada vez estaba mas cerca, lo único que hice fue tomar las sabanas y apretarlas, me imagino que el sintió mis paredes tensarse por que con un dedo masajeo mi clítoris mientras su lengua seguía dentro de mi, y explote en su boca, me limpio toda, y sin bajar mis piernas de sus hombros me penetro de una sola embestida .

Era demasiado placer, la penetración era profunda, cada vez que me embestía , yo gritaba de placer , sentía tanto que parecía pecado, pero no me importaba pecar e irme al inferno si era por el ,sabia que el estaba por terminar ya que sus gemidos eran cada vez mas altos , hasta que el termino dentro de mi, bajo mis piernas y se tumbo a mi lado.

Cansado esposo mío?- pregunte aun con la respiración agitada

Jamás para ti- contesto jalándome para que me pusiera sobre el.

Nos besábamos con pasión pero yo lo necesitaba dentro de mi nuevamente, asi que puse mis piernas casa una de cada lado de el, metí su miembro lentamente dentro de mi, quería que cada nervio de su miembro me sintiera y se que logre ese efecto ,por que de inmediato comenzó a gemir y a pedir mas.

Así bella así- dice con los ojos cerrados

Veme – le ordene , pero el no abría los ojos

Quiero que me veas , que veas a tu mujer – volvía a repetir de inmediato abrió los ojos

Comencé a mover mas rápido mis caderas, y a montarlos mas y mas , yo estaba cerca del orgasmo y sabia que el también, así que no cese en mis movimientos ,nuestro delicioso orgasmo llego y encontramos un nuevo lenguaje entre nosotros compuesto de ahora por monosílabos, gemidos y respiraciones.

Me baje de el ,y me acosté a su lado con mi cabeza en su pecho, el me rodeo con uno de sus brazos y nos quedamos , cansados de tanta pasión

Edward de donde sacaste el aniño dije levantando mi mano

Lo compre cuando te busque sabia que en cuanto te encontrara te pediría que te casaras con migo te quería y te quiero en mi vida sin ti yo simple mente no tengo alma soy como un zombi pero ahora ya eres completamente mía y yo tuyo nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar mi bella

Edward……….. no me dejo decir nada simplemente me beso para volvernos a amar

Fueron los dos días mas maravillosos de mi vida pero terminaron al regresar decidimos que era hora de la mudanza así que hable con los dueños de el edificio para entregárselo no hubo mayor problema realmente con nada, lo mas relevante es sin duda la pelea de Derek y Edward el por querer tirar sus juguetes y Derek que no quería aunque Edward le prometió comprarle mas mi hijo simple mente se rehusó pero siendo tan inteligente mi hijo hizo comprometerse a mi Edward a que le comprara muchos sujetes sin tirar los suyos Edward solo bufo cuando cedió cuenta de que lo había engañado a lo que emily y yo no dejamos de reírnos de el y así empezó mi nueva vida con mi adorado esposo.

**NO OLVIDEN PASAR POR NUESTRAS OTRAS HISTORIAS **

**UN TRONO EN JUEGO **

**Y SE TIENEN QUE CASAR **

**BESOS **


	10. PASO A PASO

**MIL GRACIAS TODOS POR SU APOYO, POR SUS COMENTARIOS ,SUS ALERTAS , POR PONERNOS EN SUS FAVORITOS MIL , MIL GRACIAS , LO VALORAMOS MUCHO ,ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP SALUDOS **

**JESSICA Y ANNA **

**BELLA POV**

Los primero días en el nuevo departamento fueron complicados, claro solo era cuestión de acoplarnos y Edward y yo nos acoplábamos muy bien , ahora si éramos una familia, por las mañanas Edward y yo nos turnábamos para llevara Derek a la escuela y emily lo recogía a la salida, yo salía de la oficina a las 6:00 en punto para llegar a tiempo y preparar la cena ya que Edward llegaba a las 7:30 cenábamos todos juntos y Edward jugaba un rato con nuestro hijo, después lo llevábamos a acostar y por ultimo hacíamos el amor toda la noche, Edward quería que quedara embarazada de inmediato y la verdad es que a mi también me hacia mucha ilusión tener otro bebe, cuando lo platicamos con nuestro hijo, el también estaba feliz.

Los días pasaron rápido, entre el bufete, la casa, Derek y hacer el amor todas las noches con mi marido no tenia tiempo de pensar en nada ni en nadie, solo en mi familia.

Una sábado habíamos decidido quedarnos en casa, ya que estaba haciendo mucho frio y Derek había estado un poco enfermo, asi que Edward lo convenció de no ir al parque diciéndolo que veríamos la película del rey león y cenaríamos pizza que era su favorita, y mi hijo lo hizo prometer que cantaría con el las canciones de la película, a lo que Edward no pudo negarse.

Asi que yo fui a la cocina a preparar las palomitas , Edward ya había pedido la pizza, Derek estaba buscando la película y emily había salido con compañero de trabajo según ella a tomar un café.

Cuando oi que tocaron el timbre pensé que era la pizza , pero grave error

**EDWARD POV**

Mi vida era mas que perfecta, tenia a mi esposa y a mi hijo conmigo , tenia mi trabajo, teníamos salud, no podía pedir nada mas .

Bella estaba en la concina preparando una palomitas y mi hijo brincaba de un lado a otro cantando partes de la canción de la película, cuando sono el timbre, se me hizo raro que el portero dejara pasar al de la pizza sin antes anunciarlo, asi que fui a abrir y me tope con una sorpresa.

Hola hijo- me saludo mi madre dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Que hacen aquí?- fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente

Valla que recibimiento, hace días que no sabemos de ti- me dijo mi padre

No nos invitas a pasar?- pregunto mi madre algo molesta

Estoy ocupado- respondí serio, no tendría un problema con mi esposa por ellos , ahora defendería mi relación con todo y contra todos

Perdón??- pregunto mi madre aun mas molesta .

Iba responder cuando mi hijo se acerco a la puerta

Pien es papi? Pregunto Derek ocultándose tras mis piernas

Como que papi?- pregunto mi madre

Hola campeón no te acuerdas de mi?- dijo mi padre

Si, tu me tiste una paleta- dijo mi hijo dedicándole una sonrisa

Si , ese fui yo, como sigues de tu cabecita – pregunto mi padre lleno de amor

Bien, mi mami me cudo todos los días- conto mi hijo

Quien es tu mami pequeño?- pregunto mi madre acercándose a el ,pero en ese momento llego bella .

Soy yo- dijo bella mas que enojada

Amor yo- intente explicarle que yo no sabia que ellos irían

Tranquilo – dijo bella tomándome de la mano

Hola bella- dijo mi madre con sorpresa

Derek , puedes ir poniéndola película, tu papi yo vamos en un minuto si cariño?- le dijo bella a nuestro hijo, que de inmediato fue a hacer lo que bella le había pedido, no sin antes despedirse con su manita de mis papas.

Ahora si que se les ofrece - dijo bella con coraje, yo solo la tome por la cintura y la apreté haciéndole saber que contaba con mi apoyo.

Se que estas molesta con nosotros bella- dijo mi padre pero bella lo interrumpió

No sr cullen, molesta seria un termino , inadecuado , para lo que siento por ustedes- dijo llena de rabia

No es justo que nos hables asi bella , - dijo mi madre

Valla pero usted si pudo hablarme como se le dio la gana la ultima vez que nos vimos no?-

Deja que Esme te explique bella- pidió mi padre

Que me va a explicar , que me mando decir que mi hijo no era de Edward, que me dijo en mi cara que no me quería cerca de el, que yo lo había metido en – pero la interrumpí antes de que dijera algo mas , ya que estaba gritando y Derek podía oir algo

Tranquila bella , el niño nos puede escuchar- le dije

Si amor tienes razón- contesto tratando de calmarse

Vas a permitir que nos hable asi , sin darnos la oportunidad de escucharnos?- pregunto mi madre con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Yo voy a apoyar a mi esposa , y asi como ustedes no nos dieron la oportunidad a nosotros, yo no le puedo pedir a ella que los escuche, es su decisión y yo la respetare en todo momento no importa cual sea- dije mirando a mi madre a los ojos

Esposa?- pregunto mi madre

Si nos casamos hace unos días y por obvias razones no le avisamos a nadie, y mi hijo ya lleva mi apellido ,- dije claramente

Tranquilo hijo , te entiendo que apoyes a tu esposa, es algo que yo no debí hacer hace tres años, pero el coraje y la decepción me cegó, y te aseguro que jamás me cansare de arrepentirme, dijo mi padre con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lo mejor que es que nos vallamos , se que no quieren hacer a su hijo esperar – dijo mi madre llorando

Bella no dijo nada y mis padres de marcharon, me dolió mucho verlos asi , pero sabia que bella tenia motivo de sobra para haberles hablado asi, y yo apoyaría a bella siempre.

Cerré la puerta y vi que bella tenia lagrimas en los ojos

Tranquila amor- dije abrazándola

Perdóname- dijo sollozando

Y a ti por que bebe?- pregunte levantando su rostro

Por ponerte en esta situación con tu padres , de verdad lo lamento pero no puedo,- dijo desesperada -- no puedo – volvió a repetir llorando

No amor ellos son lo que tienen que pedir perdón no tu , tu tuviste que pasar mucho para salir adelante y ellos solo te juzgaron y nos separaron, y me quitaron tres años de mi hijo- dije mirándola fijamente.

Ahora vamos a estar con nuestro pequeño y vamos a ver la película, que tanto quiere ok, no quiero que te vea triste ni nada por el estilo- dije limpiando sus lagrimas

Te amo Edward – dijo dándome un beso

Damos a ver la puquicula- nos dijo nuestro hijo que no supimos en que momento llego a donde estábamos,

Los dos lo seguimos tomados de la mano, durante toda la noche bella estuvo , como ausente , como si estuviera recordando lo que paso hace tres años.

Derek se quedo dormido en mi regazo, así que lo fui a acostar , por primera vez bella no me había acompañado, cuando regrese a la sala bella no estaba , fui a la recamara y la vi acostada en la cama llorando , no dije nada solo me acosté junto a ella, y trate de consolarla , con abrazos y caricias, por momento se tranquilizaba , pero había momentos en los que estallaba en mas llanto. Y me decía cosas que no me había contando.

Sabes cuantas veces tuve la ansiedad de drogarme , de beber, no lo sabes, y sabes por que, por que mis padres y los tuyos nos separaron.

Trabaje como mesera para poder tener una mejor vida, nadie me enseño a ser mama, yo no tuve el baby shower , Derek no sabe lo que son los abuelitos- gritaba

No he podido , dejar de pensar que a lo mejor si fue mi culpa la muerte de jess

No se cuanto tiempo lloro, pero se que fue la noche mas larga de nuestras vidas, pero por fin ella había desahogado todo lo que había guardado por años, sola.

No se a que hora se quedo dormida, pero yo no pude dormir, vele su sueño , toda la noche, por que aun dormida, sollozaba y decía cosas , como culpa, aléjate, jess, Derek, mama, odio.

No permitiría que mis padres o los de ella , se volvieran a acercar a nosotros, no resistiría verla nuevamente así.

Bella despertó como a las 8:00am, raro dado que era domingo.

Hola- dijo con su voz ronca

Hola amor. Dije abrazándola mas fuerte

Perdóname-

No tengo nada que perdonarte, tenias que desahogarte y para estoy aquí, para escucharte, para cuidarte, para velar tu sueño cuando tengas miedo-

Te amo- dijo recargando su cabeza en mi pecho

Y yo a ti bella.

Estuvimos un rato mas acostados, hasta que oímos unos pasitos, y de inmediato supimos que era nuestro pequeño, abrió la puerta con cuidado, y cuando vio que estábamos despiertos , corrió y se aventó a la cama, en ese momento a bella se le ilumino la mirada, jugamos un rato con nuestro pequeño en la cama. Después nos levantamos nos bañamos, y como no quería que mi mujer pensara en nada mas que no fuera nosotros, decidí que todo el día estaríamos fuera de casa.

**BELLA POV**

Los días pasaron muy rápidos, desde la visita de los padres de Edward, el y yo no habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema, ya había pasado , mas de un mes.

Era viernes, Edward me había avisado que no podría llegar a cenar por que lo habían mandado llamar para una cirugía muy delicada, que llegaría tarde.

Me sentía tan orgullosa de el, cada vez que me contaba de sus cirugías o de algunos casos, me parecía que me hablaba de cosas de otro planeta, era fascinante.

Ese día había decidido que no haría nada de cenar que pediría comida china , cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa.

Bueno- conteste

Buenas noches por favor con el Dr. Edward- pregunto una voz asustada

Quien lo busca? – pregunte

Soy la ama de llaves de casa de sus papas- dijo al borde de la histeria la mujer

No se encuentra habla su esposa, le puedo ayudar en algo

Si por favor, la señora Esme se desmayo, no la puedo despertar, ya llame al dr cullen pero dicen que esta en cirugía y no se que hacer- dijo la mujer histérica.

Ok llame a una ambulancia que la lleven al hospital central, yo voy para allá, me entendió

Si señora gracias.

Sin decir nada mas colgué el teléfono, le encargue a emily el niño, y Salí directo al hospital.

Cuando llegue , iban entrando con Esme en la camilla.

Que tiene?- le pregunte al paramédico

No lo sabemos señorita, sus signos vitales están bien, creemos que es por falta de alimento- me explico el paramédico y se metió a una sala , donde no me dejaron entrar.

Me acerque a la enfermera que estaba en recepción

Disculpe el Dr. Carlisle cullen ya salió de cirugía?

No , se lo ofrece algo?

Si en cuanto salga dígale que la esposa de su hijo esta aquí- dije sin dar mas explicaciones.

Pasaron como 30 minutos, hasta que Salió un medico, y pregunto por los familiares de esme cullen

Yo soy su nuera- dije acercándome al doctor

Buenas noches señora, la señora cullen se encuentra bien, lo que le paso fue por no dormir bien y no comer, lo que tiene es depresión- m explico el doctor

Puedo verla?

Si claro pase- dijo indicándome el camino

Cuando entre a la habitación, sentí un gran miedo, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabia entendía por que , lo único que entendía es que si Esme estaba mal por no ver a Edward, no permitiría que mi orgullo y coraje hicieran lo mismo que ellos a nosotros.

Hola Esme- dije en voz muy baja

Bella que haces aquí?- pregunto nerviosa

Tu ama de llaves llamo a la casa buscando a Edward pero el no estaba, así que le dije que pidiera una ambulancia que te trajera para acá y yo me vine directo-

Perdón si te cause alguna molestia- dijo con los ojos llorosos

Que tienes Esme?

Que tengo bella?, realmente quieres saber que tengo? – pregunto llorando

Si –

Que mi conciencia no me deja, que muero por jugar con mi nieto pero se que no lo merezco, que me siento miserable cada vez que Carlisle me cuenta la historia de cómo conoció al niño y sus ojos se ponen llorosos, que se que mi hijo me odia por haberlo alejado de ti y me lo merezco, que se que nunca tendré tu perdón por que no lo merezco- dijo llorando histéricamente

Me acerque y la tome de la mano, sabia que estaba siendo sincera, y por algunas personas sabia que ella no era una mala persona, solo se había equivocado en el pasado igual que yo.

Tranquila esme , ya paso ok, ahorita lo importante es que te restablezcas , para que puedas conocer a Derek , no quiero que vea a su abuela en el hospital- dije dándole una sonrisa

En ese momento entro Edward y Carlisle ,los dos venían vestidos en traje azul asi que supuse que habían operado juntos

Que paso?- pregunto Carlisle poniéndose al lado de esme

Estas bien?-me pregunto Edward yo solo asentí

Amor que paso, me prometiste cuidarte- le dijo Carlisle a esme , con angustia

Necesito que me des el alta ya – dijo esme

Amor no es – pero ella no lo dejo terminar

Nada ,me das de alta, por necesito ir a organizar la casa, para que cuando valla Derek se divierta mucho, asi que mañana mismo salgo de compras ,ok , asi que dame mi alta YA- le grito al final

Edward me miro con duda, y Carlisle con mucho agradecimiento

Por que no descansas esta noche aquí esme- le sugerí

No, no , no , la casa tiene que esta bonita lo antes posible, tenemos que comprar algunos juegos para el jardín , y arreglar una habitación para el niño , por si le da sueño o llueve pueda jugar en su habitación- decía mil cosas y estaba emocionada, en su mirada se veía un brillo especial y hasta ruborizada estaba.

Esme convenció a Carlisle de sacarla, Edward y yo nos fuimos a nuestra casa, cada quien es su auto, eso me dio oportunidad de pensar , si lo que había hecho estaba bien, sabia que cuando llegáramos a la casa hablaríamos.

Y asi fue en cuanto llegamos a la casa, y le dimos su beso de buenas noches a nuestro hijo, ya encerrados en nuestra habitación.

Estas segura de lo que hiciste amor?- me pregunto Edward

Si, me estaba comportando como ellos lo hicieron con nosotros y yo no quiero ser como ellos- conteste tranquila

Gracias- me dijo

Gracias por que?- pregunte

Por aceptar que mis padres convivan con nuestro hijo

No amor no me des las gracias aparte Derek, tiene derecho a conocer a sus abuelos no?

Y hablando de abuelos , y tu padres?

No lo se , se que tarde o temprano me tengo que enfrentar a ellos, pero aun no, vamos paso por paso – dije abrazándolo

Claro que si amor vamos al paso que tu quieras y necesites ok.

Esa noche , ya no tocamos el tema para nada, sabia que Edward respetaría cualquiera que fuera mi decisión.

Pasaron dos semanas desde lo que había hablado con esme, y agradecía que no me presionara para que llevara mi hijo con ella, pero los últimos días había llamado diario para convencerme de ir a comer a su casa el fin de semana, no entendía por que , pero algo me decía que tenia que ir.

Llego el sábado, Edward y yo habíamos preparado a Derek para decirle que hoy conocería a sus abuelitos, el estaba muy emocionado , la emoción de mi hijo me daba fuerzas a mi, y sabia que Edward me sostendría en todo momento.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los cullen, vi que había varios autos en su entrada, pensé que tal vez esme o Carlisle habían invitado algunos amigos de ellos.

Cuando entramos a la casa, esme nos recibió, cuando llegamos al jardín, me lleve una gran sorpresa después de tantos años nos volvíamos a reunir , mi corazón casi se salía de mi pecho, eran demasiadas emociones , demasiados recuerdo, ellos estaban aquí

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE, DIGANME QUE OPINAN RESPECTO A QUE BELLA AYUDO A ESME **

**SALUDOS **


	11. REGRESO DEL PASADO

**LOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECEN SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ES DE NUESTRA LOCA CABEZA**

**BUENO PUES ANTES QUE NADA QUEREMOS AGRADACER A TODAS LA PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER NUESTRA HISTORIA MIL GRACIAS A TODOS, NO SABEN LO FELICES QUE NOS HACEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**TAMBIEN QUERIAMOS INFORMARLES QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES EL EPILOGO*******

**SI SE ACABA LA HISTORIA, PERO QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE LES PASARA A JACOB Y TANYA?**

**BUENO PUES ESPERAMOS NOS DEJES SUS COMENTARIOS O SUS JITOMATAZOS JAJAJA**

**LOS QUEREMOS **

**BESOS **

**JESSICA Y ANNA**

**BELLA POV **

Cuando entramos a su casa, esme me llevo al jardín, Derek estaba muy emocionado de conocer a sus abuelos, y Edward nervioso e que esto no saliera bien y yo bueno yo no sabia que sentir hasta que llegamos al jardín. Me quede en shock, recuerdos bueno y malos, volvieron a mi mente, sentí como una parte de mi alma volvía a mi, pero también recordé cuanto sufrimiento había tenido en los últimos años.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí parada sin hacer nada, sin moverme, sin emitir sonido alguno, creo que hasta deje de respirar, hasta que mi hijo me abrazo y Edward tomo mi mano, regrese a la realidad

Mami que tienes? Pregunto mi hijo con preocupación en sus ojitos

Nada bebe por que?- le pregunte inclinándome para cargarlo

Por que stas llodando- dijo mi hijo. En que momento había comenzado a llorar, no lo sabia solo sentía el gran nudo en la garganta.

Amor si quieres podemos irnos - dijo Edward en mi oído tomando mi cintura

Una parte de mi quería huir de ahí, pero la otra quería abrazar a las amigas, que tanto había extrañado y con las que tantas cosas había compartido

No amor estoy bien- dije tomando aire y me acerque a rose y alice, que tenían sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

Hola- dije con la voz entre cortada

Alice no dijo nada, y corrió a abrazarme al igual que Rosalie, yo baje a mi hijo que lo traía en brazos y correspondí su abrazo, me sentía feliz por saber que mis amigas lo habían logrado igual que yo.

Como estas?- pregunto alice

Bien pequeña y tu?- le pregunte limpiando las lagrimas de su cara

No me puedo quejar- dijo con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos

Y tu rose no dices nada? - le pregunte mirándola

Bella, que gusto verte, tan bien estoy bien en lo que cabe – dijo mi amiga

Por que no se sientan - dijo esme

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa del jardín, mis padres también se encontraban ahí, pero no los salude ni por cortesía, mis heridas aun no estaban sanadas con ellos, me extraño mucho ver a Jacob y a tanya ahí, pero me daba gusto de igual manera, solo que ellos no se veían bien, los dos se veían acabados, solos, de inmediato medí cuenta que ellos seguían en la misma porquería.

Emmet y jasper, se veían bien, y por lo poco que había visto, emmet seguía con rose y jasper con alice, Derek estaba encantado con esme y Carlisle, mis padre lo veían de lejos, pero veía lagrimas en sus ojos pero en realidad no me importo si Derek se acercaba a ellos estaría bien si no, no haria nada por obligarlo.

Y bien que paso con ustedes en estos tres años dije- viendo a mis amigas bueno empezó la duende

A mi me manaron a un centro en florida donde estaba rous mi abogado no estaba de acuerdo pero solo le recordé que ya no era menor de edad y que seguía siendo su jefa y lo hizo aunque el primer mes no me dejaron acercar a ella luego descubrí que hay estaba jasper y emmet también y bueno salimos adelante al salir también terminamos nuestras carreras y rentamos un departamento cada una rous se fue a vivir con emmet casi saliendo del centro y bueno yo llevo solo un año viviendo con jasper te buscamos bella te buscamos por todos lados y no pudimos dar contigo por que? Con lagrimas en los ojos

Cálmate alice- dije pues empezaba a llorar otra vez

Yo no tuve tanta suerte como ustedes tuve que valerme por mi misma no tuve el apoyo de nadie salvo de emily una asesora de el centro donde me internaron y bueno no sabia en quien confiar en realidad no confiaba ni en mi así que no te sientas mal yo no sabia tampoco nada de ustedes y francamente no sabia si al buscarlas traería consecuencias alice pero ahora ya no importa están con migo sus parejas están con ustedes tienen la vida que siempre quisieron o al menos están saliendo adelante eso es lo único que importa lo demás no alice ya tendremos tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido lo prometo

Y tu rous deja de llorar amiga estoy bien – dije al ver que rose no paraba de llorar

Es solo que me da tanto gusto verte bella nos imaginamos lo peor no podía salir adelante al 100 % porque no sabíamos de ti tengo a mi bebe y con emmet he salido adelante con mis padres pero nos hacías falta, mucha falta bella - dijo abrazándome

Tranquila estoy saliendo adelante con la ayuda de mi enano y mi esposo que es de gran apoyo

Que? que esposo? dijo alice dando saltitos y por primera vez en el día reí con emoción pero antes de que pudiera contestar se acerco Tania a nosotros de verdad se veía mal si alguna vez fue bella sin duda no había rastro de ello en este momento

Cuéntanos que has hecho de tu vida?- pregunto con coraje tanya

Ese niño es tu hijo?- pregunto Jacob señalando a Derek

Si y el padre soy yo – dijo Edward molesto por la forma de Jacob de preguntar tomando mi cintura pues empezaba a molestarme

Que?- pregunto Rosalie con una enorme sonrisa

Si Derek es hijo mío y de bella- dijo Edward con orgullo dándome un beso en la frente

Yo también tengo una bebe de ocho meses- dijo rous tomando de la mano a emmet

De verdad wuao lo habías mencionado pero no me caía el 20- me daba gusto que rose y emmet empezaran a formar una familia

**Si se llama Eleonor – dijo emmet con una gran sonrisa **

Me da gusto que sigan juntos – dijo alice de rose y emmet

Ha sido un proceso difícil- comento rose

Pero lo han superado- agrego jasper

Y tu alice?-pregunte

Yo termine la carrera en modas, y ya vez jasper y yo seguimos sacando esto adelante- dijo tomando la mano de jasper

Pero y tu, que haz hecho estos tres años?- pregunto jasper

Bueno pues, termine la carrera de leyes, hace poco me hice socia del buffete donde comencé a trabajar, Derek esta por cumplir los 4 años – dije

Y se te olvida decir que te casaste- dijo mi Edward

Te casaste?- pregunto rose

Con quien?- pregunto alice

Pues como que con quien, pues conmigo, nos casamos hace unas semanas- dijo mi esposo enseñando las argollas

QUE???- grito tanya eso hizo que todos, hasta mi hijo volteara a verla.

Por que te pones así? Pregunto emmet extrañado

Ustedes terminaron juntos, juagando a la casita perfecta y haciendo su estúpida familia feliz – grito tanya

Que demonios te pasa?- pregunto Edward levantándose de la silla,

Que me pasa, Edward?, que todos ustedes son unos idiotas- grito tanya

Es mejor que se valla- dijo alice

No , ahora no nos van a correr como hace 3 años- dijo Jacob

Yo me levante de la silla, para encararlos

Jacob supérenlo en esa época todos estábamos muy mal- dije

No Isabella, ustedes nos corrieron de nuestro mundo, y todo por que?, por que les estorbábamos no?, por que querías a Edward para ti, por que odiabas que el estuviera conmigo, pero tu eras igual de ZORRA DROGADICTA QUE YO- grito tanya

Esme lleva a los niños adentro- grite , mi hijo ya estaba asustado por los gritos

Mira tanya, lamento que tu no hallas salido delante de tus problemas pero no por eso me vas a venir a culpar a mi o a Edward, del fracaso que tienes como vida- conteste

Se que tu fuiste la que hizo que me corrieran de la universidad por comprar los exámenes, me quitaste a Edward, pero sabes que yo te quite algo que jamás vas a recuperar – dijo tanya riendo

Tú sufres mas que nosotros, tu conciencia no te deja y jamás te dejara, no supiste cuidar a la pobre de Jessica – dijo Jacob

Cállate Jacob, no me hagas perder la calma- dijo mi marido, yo lo tenia sujetado del brazo

Sabes bella, a tu hermanita la violaron, varias veces y varios tipos, la verdad hasta la cuenta perdí de cuantos- dijo tanya con burla

De hablas tanya?- pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta

Que a tu hermanita, nosotros le dimos drogas ilimitadas toda una semana, le enseñamos nuevas formas de usarlas, varios tipos se acostaban con ella en una sola noche o mañana dependía , había días que estaba tan perdida, que ni se enteraba que se la habían tirado

Yo no podía entender lo que me estaban diciendo, no daba crédito a lo que me decían, y creo que nadie, por que nadie decía nada

Y sabes que fue lo mas divertido?- pregunto Jacob

Cuando vimos que ya no se movía, la tuvimos que ir a tirar envuelta en una sabana, solo que demonios pesaba demasiado, y se nos callo varias veces- dijo tanya riendo.

ASESINOS – grito mi madre

Por que ella y no a mi, ella era una niña como se atrevieron a hacer algo así, era una NIÑA- dije desde los brazos de rose que me retenían para no irme encima de ellos

Pero con Edward no hubo esa suerte, ya que el si se fue encima de Jacob, pero Carlisle y emmet lo quitaron.

Están drogados- dijo Carlisle

Por que a ella? Grite llorando

Malditos pagaran lo que hicieron- grito mi padre sosteniendo a mi madre que se había desmayado

Mataron a una niña – dijo alice histérica

Ustedes arruinaron nuestras vidas- dijo Edward

No Edward, nosotros no arruinamos nada, Jessica ya era una drogadicta desde antes- grito tanya riendo

Ella no le hizo nada infelices - grite

Ella nos busco por drogas, nosotros solo se las dimos- dijo Jacob con sangre en el labio

Lárguense de aquí,- grito Carlisle

Emmet y jasper los sacaron a empujones, yo me tire en pasto, a llorar, ellos habían matado a Jessica por una venganza.

Ella no tenia la culpa de mis errores, Edward se sentó junto a mi a abrazarme, rose y alice, lloraban desconsoladas.

No se cuanto tiempo tarde en recuperarme, pero en mi mente solo había una cosa, hacer que tanya y Jacob pagaran por la muerte de mi hermana, pero esta vez de una manera legal, no con las absurdas venganzas de destrucción como antes, ahora solo seria justicia para Jessica, para ella que había pagado por mis errores, por mis vicios por mis estupideces no por nada era una abogada sin contemplaciones y era hora e sacar a esa bella una vez mas.

**BUENO PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAP, YA SABEN LO QUE LE PASO A JESSICA EN REALIDAD Y QUIEN SE LO HIZO ,SOLO QUIERO AGRADECERLES TODO EL APOYO A ESTA LOCURA Y DECIRLES QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES EL EPILOGO.**

**SI YA SE ACABA LA HISTORIA PERO BUENO, ESPERAMOS LES GUSTE Y NOS DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS DE QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE LES PASARA A JACOB Y A TANYA **

**SALUDOS **


	12. EPILOGO

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECE SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ES DE NUESTRA MAS LOCA CABEZA **

**Bueno pues aquí les dejamos el final de esta historia que de verdad no saben cuanto nos consto a Jessica y a mi, y sobre todo las lagrimas que nos saco de vez en cuando.**

**Quiero agradecer a Jessica por haber aceptado hacer esta locura conmigo, que desde un principio agarro todas mis locuras y me apoyo.**

**Mil gracias amiga por haber aceptado hacer esta historia conmigo MIL GRACIAS , sabes que te quiero mucho.**

**También queremos agradecer a todas las personas que nos acompañaron a lo largo de esta historia mil gracias a todas la personas que nos dejaron sus comentarios, y nos agregaron como favoritas, o alertas de la historia UN MILLON DE GRACIAS **

**Bueno pues para no aburrirlas mas, solo me queda decirles que no se olviden de pasar por nuestras otras historias **

**UN TRONO EN JUEGO **

**VACACIONES CON LA MAFIA**

**VIDAS DE CABEZA ( SECUELA DE SE TIENE QUE CASAR)**

**JESSICA Y ANNA **

EPILOGO

Los días pasaron y yo solo tenia en mente hacerlos pagar, Edward estaba un poco molesto conmigo pues solo estaba enfrascada en eso así que bueno hice lo primero levantar la denuncia hacia ellos, los arrestaron sin derecho a fianza hasta el día de el juicio me entere que Tania estaba desesperada por las drogas pues estaba tan consumida por ellas que para ella si era una necesidad y que decir de Jacob estaba igual el día de el juicio llego y todos estaban hay.

Mis padres estaban desconsolados, yo no podía llevar el juicio, por que yo también testificaría en contra de ellos.

Seria duro, no nada mas para mi , sino para mis amigos y nuestras familias por que seria recordar la época mas dolorosa de nuestras vidas

El juicio comenzó y un socio mío de bufete seria quien llevaría el caso, los primero en declarar fueron Rosalie y emmet, se que les afecto mucho recordar el estado en que llego Rosalie al hospital cuando paso lo de Jessica, la defensa de tanya y Jacob , hicieron énfasis en ellos también eran drogadictos y que a lo mejor ellos habían inducido a Jessica , Rosalie se desmorono en varias ocasiones en estrado pero volteaba a verme, y salía la Rosalie que recordaba, la que nunca se acobardaba.

La siguiente en pasar fue alice, ella no dijo casi nada diferente a lo que ya habían declarado emmet y Rosalie, solo que alice nunca se desmorono, y en su mirada había odio hacia tanya y Jacob, sabia que alice quería a Jessica igual que yo.

Jasper fue mas atacado, por que no supimos como demonios se enteraron de sus adicciones desde Londres, pero jasper lo supo sortear bien , el era el mas tranquilo de todos, rara vez se alteraba y sabia que esta no seria la excepción.

Cuando llego el turno de Edward, el abogado, preparo muy bien su ataque a mi marido, desde lo que había hecho en Londres hasta su relación con tanya, lo acusan de haber casi matado a Jacob, pero como Jacob no levanto cargos no pudieron comprobar nada en el juicio. Estaba siendo difícil para el, por que sabia que en parte nosotros teníamos la culpa de los que le estaba pasando sobre todo a tanya, por que la dejamos sola, tal vez si no la hubiéramos echado ella también tendría la misma oportunidad que nosotros, pero ahorita no me tocaría el corazón con nadie y para nada.

Mis padres al igual que los de Edward y Rosalie, pasaron a dar su declaración, mi madre me miraba pero no con odio ni coraje, en su mirada había dolor , tristeza y mucha soledad. Mi padre no estaba en diferente situación, pero en mas de una ocasión el dijo que nosotros no habíamos inducido a Jessica , eso me saco una sonrisa por que por primera vez en tres años mis padres no me daban la espalda, por fin me estaban defendiendo.

Cuando llego mi turno , tome aire , pensé en mi hijo y eso medio fortaleza para enfrentar las duras acusaciones y preguntas que me esperaban.

Me senté en el estrado, el primero en interrogarme fue el abogado de tanya y Jacob

Señora cullen no es verdad que usted difundió fotografías de la srita janes volturie en una situación comprometedora- pregunto el abogado, como demonios sabia eso pero era verdad

Si lo hice- respondí firme

Y no es verdad que usted en varias ocasiones llamo a su proveedor de drogas para las fiestas en su departamento en las que estaba incluida su hermana?

Si yo lo llame varias veces- respondí con lagrimas

Y no es verdad que su hermana falto una semana a dormir ,y usted no la busco?- pregunto

Si es verdad

Entonces como pretende culpar a otros por los errores y vicios en lo que usted introdujo a su hermana, por que mis clientes tienen que pagar por que usted halla descuidado a su hermana en mas de una ocasión demostró no ser una buena persona, por que viene ahora hacerse la victima - me acuso y me desmorone

Yo amaba a mi hermana, yo también estaba metida en ese maldito vicio, como podía juzgarla o decirle que estaba mal lo que hacia , si yo misma lo hice, la semana que ella no estuvo en el departamento pensé que estaba con su novio, ella frecuentemente se quedaba con el , no sabia que Jacob o Tanya la tenían – dije casi histéricamente

Cuando mi abogado me interrogo ,también fue duro y puedo decir que hasta cruel, pero sabia que esa era la única forma de interrogatorio, sabia que era la única manera de que tanya y Jacob pagaran por lo que le habían hecho a jessica.

Me sorprendió ver a Peter ahí, testificando como había sido mi recuperación, y como había intentado suicidarme, cuando el conto esa parte vi como Edward miraba a mis padres y a los suyos con odio , mi medre rompió el llanto nuevamente , mientras que mi padre no levanto su vista.

El juicio duro 2 semanas, cuando dieron el veredicto de culpable, sentí mi alma volver a mi cuerpo, sentí que le había hecho justicia a mi hermanita, aunque toda la vida me sentiría culpable de su muerte.

Tania estaba tan histérica por la necesidad de las drogas que juraría que se lo perdió todo hasta que la declararon culpable a 40 años en la cárcel por homicidio y cómplice en violación

Y Jacob todo el tiempo se la paso gritando y riendo como loco el juez se dio cuenta que el ya había perdido todo rastro de conciencia así que lo declaro culpable pero el llevaría su sentencia en un hospital mental

Bueno señores dijo el juez no me queda masque decir que toda decisión buena o mala trae consecuencias y en este caso ellos son culpables por homicidio pero sin duda ustedes también tienen culpa por no estar al pendiente de su familia como por meter a una niña en esto no son exentos desafortunadamente no tengo pruebas de eso salvo el testimonio de la srta Denaldi y el sr Black que no es muy confiable por su estado pero veo que ahora todos son personas de bien y espero que así sigan si han estado limpios por tres años dudo que vuelvan a recaer de todos modos quiero que una vez cada dos meses se hagan una prueba de sangre al menos hasta que los niños sean mayores de edad el doctor Carlisle cullen les practicara el estudio y me lo entregara personal mente si alguno llega a recaer aun que sea una vez les quitare su licencia para trabajar y a sus hijos y lo enviare a una persona competente dentro e su propia familia así que espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir pego con su mazo en el estrado y todos nos levantamos para salir

Edward llego hasta mi y me abrazo tan fuerte como si sele fuera a ir la vida

Estoy bien cielo solo tengo algo que hacer para olvidarnos De todo esto y ser felices cerrar el circulo

Y que es amor?

Ten….go tengo que despedirme de mi hermana no lo he podido hacer y quiero verla

Nosotros vamos contigo digo alice y rouse al mismo tiempo abrazadas de sus parejas quienes asintieron

Cuando salimos mis padres y los de Edward se unieron a nosotros salimos en diferentes autos hacia el cementerio

Antes de llegar Edward se paro en una florería igual que todos al llegar al cementerio nos encaminamos ala tumba e mi hermana

Todos estaban alrededor formamos un circulo alrededor tenia una tumba grabada muy bonita que mando hacerles supongo que mis padres cuando leí la inscripción se me cerro la garganta

_**Jessica Swan amada hija y hermana**_

_**1991-2009**_

_**Siempre te amaremos hija tanto como a tu hermana**_

_**Ella es luz tu eres amor**_

_**Ella es fuerte tu eres invencible**_

_**Dios quiso recoger a uno de sus Ángeles pero nos dejo otro**_

_**Te pedimos que la cuides y la ayudes a salir adelante para que**_

_**Regrese con nosotros con bien y sana tu como un gran ángel que eres la traerás de vuelta con tu fuerza y amor**_

_**Te amamos jamás te olvidaremos **_

_**tus padres y tu hermana que te adora**_

Me acerque mas a la tumba de mi hermana y por fin dije todo lo que había guardado tres años, por fin las lagrimas que me había tragado tres años saldrían

_jess no se por donde empezar solo se que te debo una disculpa por haberte descuidado no voy a mentirte estaba tan sumida en mis cosas que al no verte esa semana no le tome importancia simplemente no me i cuenta que estabas mal jamás me voy a perdonar por eso en toda mi vida nunca me voy a perdonar haber echo lo que hice y lo que te hice es verdad todas nuestras decisiones traen consecuencias y mi decisión en ese entonces fue no hacerte caso y mira ahora ya no estas con nosotros jess aunque viva mil años no me lo voy a perdonar lo siento jess lo siento no me bastara la vida para perdonarme - _caí de rodillas llorando en su tumba solo sentía las convulsiones de mi cuerpo por el llanto no se cuanto tiempo estuve así pero nadie me movió de donde estaba solo sentía la mano de Edward en la espalda dándome apoyo por fin pude hablar aunque seguía llorando.

_te prometo jess que saldré adelante sin importar que jamás volveré a drogarme ni a emborracharme jamás jess pienso abrir un centro de ayuda para todas las personas que lo necesite llevara tu nombre hermanita y te prometo que tratare que tu historia no se repita tienes mi palabra que saldré adelante sabes tienes un sobrino e llama Derek el me a ayudado a no recaer el me enseño que en la vida existe mas que las drogas que el alcohol que puedes ser feliz con una simple sonrisa créeme jess el me lleno de vida una vida que pensé perdería cuando me entere que ya no estabas con nosotros pero ahora te pido que nos cuides a todos te necesitamos y te extrañamos pero ahora eres un dulce ángel que nos ayudaras a salir adelante te prometo que no dejare que el caiga en eso sabrá nuestra historia y sabrá la tuya lamento no haber venido antes pero tenia miedo ahora solo hay dolor pero también pasara tu recuero siempre estará presente entre nosotros y te doy mi palabra de hermana que esa vida desenfrenada en la que vivimos quedara en el pasado y hare todo lo que esta en mi mano para ser feliz con mi esposo mi hijo y mis amigas no doy nada por sentado pero luchare contra todo y todos para ser feliz por ti hermana por nosotros_

por nosotros dijo Edward hincándose junto a mi y abrazándome no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero nadie se fue ni nos interrumpió

cuando me pude tranquilizar levente mi rostro para ver a mis amigos todos tenían la cara roja e hinchada de llorar vi a esme y Carlisle que la tenia abrazada y estaban igual que nosotros

vi por primera vez a mis padres que estaban abrazaos y llorando todavía me levante tambaleándome camine hacia ellos y solo los abrase ellos no me olvidaron se veía claramente en la inscripción solo querían hacerme entender y lo consiguieron tal vez si hubiera tenido su apoyo no hubiera salido adelante tal vez no seria la madre que soy y tal vez estaría también con Jessica me dieron sin saber el mejor regalo luchar por la vida para ser una mejor persona y no lo entendí hasta hoy porque tenemos que pasar por una tragedia para abrir los ojos porque no podemos ser consientes de lo que hacemos hasta que el dolor nos supera jamás me lo perdonare pero luchare contra todo por ser feliz y así poderme olvidar de la vida desenfrenada que viví y ser feliz con lo que me rodea mi familia. 

**NO OLVIDEN DEJARNOS SUS COMETARIOS PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIO EL FINAL **

**DE NUEVO MIL GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA LOCA HISTORIA **

**BESOS**

**JESSICA Y ANNA **


End file.
